


Condemnation

by drhicks76



Series: The Mindfang Journals - The Life and Loves of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, Borderline Red Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Moirails With Benefits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Xeno, longfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 73,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drhicks76/pseuds/drhicks76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a sweep after the events of "Beautiful Jewel", Marquise Spinneret Mindfang has put her Gamblignant skills towards a new mission, inspired by her former matesprit, Porrim Maryam.  However, the Marquise is still a wanted woman:  a young legislacerator, Neophyte Redglare, has been tasked with bringing Mindfang to what passes for justice on Alternia.  Her zealousness for this task brings her into Mindfang's grasp, where a dance of deceit and caliginous romance begins... and ultimately ends tragically for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Condemnation - Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Book 2 of The Mindfang Journals! If you enjoyed "Beautiful Jewel", the first book that focused on the relationship between Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and her relationships with Porrim Maryam (Dolorosa) and Cronus Ampora (Dualscar), I hope you will enjoy this one equally! It's about as long as Jewel and, as I'm betting you gather from the cover art, tells the story of Mindfang and her brief but pivotal black romance with the woman tasked to bring her to justice (such as it is on Alternia), Latula Pyrope (a.k.a. Neophyte Redglare). As you also may have noticed, there are other characters involved in this tale, two of which you meet in this opening chapter, named "0" (for a reason). I do introduce a new character to this story, one Felida Oceleo, who I've written as Mindfang's First Mate and moirail (but perhaps in a different sense than what most are used to); I hope you find her interesting but I assure you she doesn't chew the scenery.
> 
> The events that take place here are meant to follow the canon set out by Andrew Hussie, but I get to flesh it out, and it involves interactions between characters that Andrew hasn't suggested have met. I do my best to keep the major events unfolding as they should, though! You may find that this story moves around a bit chronologically through flashbacks (this chapter being a prime example); I think you should be able to follow what's happening. Also, have patience; some things which may seem to need some explanation WILL be explained.
> 
> This is an Adult story; there is violence and explicit sexuality, but as always, The Story is what matters most. As with the last, here's what you're getting into:
> 
> What's NOT in this story: horrific gore, urophilia (well, not outright - it's not meant a fetish but something involving pee happens in this story), scat, vicious torture.
> 
> What you WILL encounter later on: explicit (but generally consensual) lesbian sexuality (because consensual is sexy), female ejaculation (biological necessity), light bondage, light nookplay, spanking, mild BDSM themes, psychological manipulation on a LARGE scale (Hello! It's Mindfang!), a couple of violent scenes (if you know the canon story, you can expect that characters are going to lose limbs in this one), major character death (but if you're reading this, you probably already knew that was coming). There IS a chapter near the end that I might give an extra trigger warning to due to implied fooling around between a couple of 6 sweep olds (nothing explicit, though - this is something that would be perfectly acceptable in their society as far as I can tell), so if that bothers you, skip the Epilogue, but read the Coda.
> 
> Again, no tentabulges here but if you dig it, just pretend they're there.
> 
> Some thanks before the story starts: Once again, this beautiful artwork was done by my wife, Lynnai. If you'd like to see it up close, check it out here: [Condemnation Artwork](http://drhicks76.deviantart.com/art/Condemnation-Fanfic-Cover-Art-343447941) It's worth seeing close up, especially for the faces and the wood! Special thanks go to [damaramegido](http://damaramegido.tumblr.com/) for allowing us to use her incredible Handmaid cosplay as a model for Damara.
> 
> My editor, [Mercale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale), for once again finding the bumps that needed smoothing out. Her keen eye has helped make this tale that much more readable.
> 
> My friends [Lindsay](http://aparticularlygoodfinder.tumblr.com/) and [Christie](http://aerococonut.deviantart.com/) for being pre-readers and letting me know what works and what doesn't. Hoping to have more art of theirs to share in this story!
> 
> Let's see... What else... Oh yes! SOUNDTRACK!!! Here you go! [CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK](https://dl.dropbox.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip) As with Beautiful Jewel, I will provide a Soundtrack Discussion at the end of the story.
> 
> If you'd like to read Beautiful Jewel and haven't yet (I highly recommend it because a lot of what takes place here references it), you can read it here on Ao3: [Beautiful Jewel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589734/chapters/1060759)
> 
> Welcome aboard! I do hope you enjoy this tale... It will take you many places.

 

  **  
**

  
**When they said REPENT! REPENT!  
I wonder what they meant?**

    - Troll Poet Laureate Lenard Cohenn, just prior to his execution on the charge of Deviancy, the first and only known case of this in the history of Alternia.  

 

** 0. **

     “Soooooooo... Where the hell am I and just who the hell are you?”

    “I am someone who knows what you are capable of.   I also know that you are capable of so much more.”

    “Hm.   Maybe you do know me then.  You should also know that I’m not to be underestimated.”

    “And perhaps you should know that you overestimate your own abilities.   I am here to make up for the difference.”

    “Aren’t you a charming fellow!  I bet you get all the ladies with that smooth talk.  All of them.”

    “There’s only one lady that I have use for.  She serves in the manner which she is meant to.  It is she who will be bringing you my gift.”

    “I like gifts.  I also know that genuine gifts are very rare.  What is the price tag associated?  Keep in mind I’m not one who likes to pay for things.”

    “I’m well aware of your privateering tendencies, and your predilection towards obtaining items without providing adequate compensation.  However, understand that, as a host, I have no expectations of recompense.  I simply offer you what you lack.”

    “How do you know I lack anything?”

    “Please.  You’re merely arrogant, not stupid. You will gratefully, if not gracefully, accept any advantage that is dropped into your lap.”

    “And how do I know this... gift will offer me any advantage?  Let’s see it.”  

    “Of course.  I am, if nothing else, a gracious host.  It should be arriving any moment... this one, in fact.”

    “Hooooooooly shit.  Where’d she come from?”

    “From me, of course.  I sent her.”

    “No kidding.  Good thing you’re smarter than you look.  And what’s with all the green?  You two look like you crawled out of the Mother Grub’s costume party.  I must admit, it’s a beautiful shade.”

    “Yes it is.  Thank you for saying so.  You will come to like it even more in the future.  Now, my Handmaid will provide you with that which you asked for.”

    “<........>”

    “I didn’t catch that, dear... say it again?  Your accent... Eastern?”

    “<You hear correctly.  You are beautiful and yet I should despise your existence.>”

    “You wouldn’t be the first to say so.  That’s a gorgeous dress.”

    “<Why don’t you tear it off of me?  Take me right here in front of this self righteous windbag.>”

    “Seriously?”

    “<Listen to my words.  Your brain squirms like hopbeast but your heart strong and your hips are ripe.  Love kiss, hate kiss, I care not.  Just molest me in front of this impudent sack of air because I know he despise every second of it.>”

    “Well!  When you put it like that, how can I resist?”

    “<Resistance is irrelevant!  Make haste!  Bite my neck!  I am without underwear!  Finger my seedflap before he interfere!  Foul creature!  Make round white demon squirm in anguish!>”

    “With pleasurrrrrrrre...”

    “Wait!  What are you doing!  None of that now!  Remove your hand from there at once!  She’s supposed to give you what’s inside the bag, not what’s inside her dress!  You’re making it very difficult to be gracious!”

    “She offerrrrrrrred...”

    “Did she now?  This one... She’s very talented but seems to have some... issues with her lot in life.  As for you, give me that bag and go about your business.  Go on, now.  Shoo.”

    “<May she tear your rectum to shreds with her horns!  I would scream like gutted hoofbeast and piss on your face if you had face to piss on.  Die in a fire!>”

    “Enough of your gibberish.  Move along.”

    “Seems like a nice girl.  I wasn’t sure if I wanted to fight her or fuck her.”

    “You’ll be doing neither.  Now, open the bag and behold.”

    “Wow.  That’s... er...  round.”

    “That’s correct.  Any further observations?”

    “Listen, fella, if you want someone to look after your legless offspring,  you could probably find someone better equipped to do so than me.  I’m not exactly the grub-raising type.  I’m sure you could hire a lusus or something.”

    “Spare me your attempts at humour.  When you realize what it is you’re holding, I strongly suspect your attitude will change.”

    “If this is one of your shame globes, I’m gonna have to pass.  I know everyone jokes about giving their left globe for something but to really do it?  Ew.”

    “Perhaps I misjudged you.  If you don’t want to have true knowledge of the future, I’m sure I can find someone who does. “

    “Hey, wait... hold on.  Future?  What do you mean, exactly?”  
   
    “Simply what I said.  Take a look at it.”

    “Still looks like a miniature version of your head.  Is it going to hatch or something?  Is it a dragon egg?  I’ve always wanted one of those!”

    “I gave it to you because you have a special gift.  Try looking at it with your Vision Eightfold.”

    “Ohhhhhhhh... I see.  There’s a window of some kind in it.”

    “Try asking a question and then look to the orb for your answer.”

    “What kind of question?  Yes or no?  Multiple choice?  Word problem?  I always despised those.”

    “It’s much more that what you think it is.  Any question at all.  You will get an answer.”

    “Okay, sure.  Here goes:  is this pompous douchebag telling the truth?”

    “So, what does it say?”

    “It says, ‘Yes’.  But then, for all I know, maybe it always says ‘Yes’?”  

    “Then ask something a little more interesting, perhaps.”

    “Hmmmmmmmm... all right.  What size and style of underwear does the Condesce prefer?”

    “And?”

    “... I see.  That’s... yeah.  Okay, either you’re a First Class Peeping Pthomm, or maybe there IS something to this little bauble of yours.”

    “I did say it was meant to see the future.  Perhaps you should point your queries in that direction?”

    “Very well.  Let’s see... Hey, how will I know if it’s legitimate?”

    “Has it been incorrect yet?”

    “I can’t confirm the first answer, and the second... well, that’s pretty impressive.  But really... how can I know?”

    “That’s why they call it the future.  I’m giving you a means to look in on it that very few ever get.”

    “Fine, then.  Let’s go big:  how will I die?”

    “What does it say?”

    “...that I will... be killed by... The Summoner...”

    “Indeed.  You may wish to write that down somewhere.  Unless you think you can remember that, of course.”

    “Wait a moment, I’m not done.  Okay, Ball... who is the Summoner?”

    “And?”

    “It says ‘The Summoner will be your matesprit’?  Gee, that’s super.  Who better than to run me through than a red lover?  That sure gives me lots to look forward to!”

    “So you acknowledge that this oracle is telling you the truth?”

    “Hey, now... I’m not so sure I’m a huge fan of Happy Fun Ball here yet.  It’s being kind of vague.”

    “Hardly.  It answered every question you’ve asked of it clearly and concisely.”

    “Says you.  Okay, you stupid sphere, what is the next thing I’m going to eat?”

    “Do not taunt ‘Happy Fun Ball’...”

    “No, no... wait for it... here it comes... a fried snoutbeast sandwich!  That’s amazing!  So, do tell, mister... whatever your name is...”

    “Doctor, actually.  Doc Scratch, at your service.”

    “Doc Scratch?  Ooh.  Sounds like someone who helps you treat a nasty rash.  Anyway, Doc, if that is your real name, what happens if I make a point of eating something else?  Or what if I told you we have no snoutbeast on board right now and we’ve been eating nothing but stale loaf for a week because that’s all we have?”

    “It doesn’t matter.  The oracle speaks the truth.  In time, you will come to appreciate its gifts.”

    “Yeah, sure.  Speaking of which, what is the price of this gift?”

    “It is yours to use.”

    “We talked about this earlier:  every gift has a price.”

    “It’s up to you to determine that price.  I’m giving it freely.  That does not mean it comes without cost.  There is no knowledge that is not power.  The only question is whether or not that knowledge or that power will benefit you.”

    “Okay, so let’s try this:  what’s your angle?  Your motivation?  Everyone has one.  Don’t even try to convince me otherwise.”

    “My motivation is quite simple, really.  My life is a very long one, you see.  Since I have more time on my hands than I know what to do with while I await the arrival of my employer, I must find ways of amusing myself.  Again, since very few have your particular abilities, it’s rare that I get to make this kind of presentation.  After all, how can one be a most gracious host if he has no one to entertain?  In essence, I entertain you in hope that you entertain me.”

    “Ohhhhhhhh... I get it.  Say no more.  You’re looking for a good time.  Well, eight nights out of nine, I’d say you’ve come to the right place, but frankly, Doc, you kind of weird me out.  I swear, if you tell me you call what’s in your fancy green trousers a ‘snoutbeast sandwich’, you can keep your creepy white ball.”

    “Be assured that I could not possibly be less interested in what you do with what’s between your legs.  I’m much more interested in what you do with what’s between your ears.”

    “How so?”

    “Creatures such as you fascinate me.  You have a dual nature that many others seem to be without.  Don’t misunderstand:  everyone has both dark and light desires, but yours appear to be centered right down the middle.  You are capable of great deeds, both heroic and vile, and I’m quite curious to see how someone like you makes use of an oracle such as this.  Which way will prescience steer you?”

    “Apparently in such a direction that someone I love does me in.”  

    “Ah, but the how or the why is still to be determined!”

    “I’ve never been a big believer in determinism.  My fate is in my own hands.”

    “And yet, here you are, holding something that may very well prove otherwise. “

    “...”

    “Now, when you once again become fully aware of your surroundings, you will remember everything we have said and done here.  Use this orb well.”

    “Define ‘well’.”

    “In whatever manner you see fit!  Have no fear; I’m sure I will find it most entertaining.”

    “I hate to rain on your little parade, but that’s the last thing I would possibly be afraid of.”

    “Maybe you should reconsider that stance.  Remember that sometimes when you stare into an eye, that eye may be staring back.  Consider yourself my protégé of sorts; by using this item, you will learn to understand the more subtle nuances of time.  May you serve it well.  Now, go enjoy that... what did you call it?  Fried snoutbeast sandwich?”

    “We’ll see about that.  Thanks... I think.”

 

  
    ********

 

    Marquise Spinneret Mindfang  awoke in her cabin aboard the _Fool’s Gam8it_.  She slipped out of the recupracoon and tried to get her bearings.   _How long did I sleep?  Those were some messed up dreams, though... so vivid and clear!  I can remember them like they literally just happened._  

    As she picked up the towel from her bed to wipe the sopor slime off of her body, she was startled by a loud THUD and as her eyes lit on the object that made the sound, her blue blood froze.  With trembling hands, she picked up the white sphere and turned it around.  She found the small window in it which permitted her to see the responses the ball made where others could not and was suddenly torn between asking it a question just to see if it was actually real, or running out to the deck and hurling the damned thing into the sea.  Her curiousity , always her most dominant trait, got the best of her and she opted to keep it with her.  

    As she pondered what she would ask of it, there was a knock at the door and a voice calling out, “Captain?  Your meal is ready!”  

    Mindfang made her way to the door, towel hastily wrapped around her body.  She normally didn’t care if her crew saw her undressed; most of them had already spent time in her cabin by this point.   She flung the door open and a young rustblood woman was holding a tray with a couple of pieces of grubloaf on it.   _Just as I suspected,_ she thought, grabbing the slices from the silver plate and biting down.  As she rolled it around in her mouth, she detected a smoky flavour and a chewier texture than she expected.  

    “Hey!  What the blue hell is wrong with this loaf?  It’s kinda strange...”

    Her server looked down.  “So sorry.  I kept a small store of snoutbeast skin in the storage room and I wanted to give it to our captain.  She is the one who looks after us and keeps us safe.  It would be wrong of me to keep it to myself.”   She backed out of the doorway and started to make her way to the mess while Mindfang peeled the pieces of loaf apart and examined the thin strips of meat which was, in fact, snoutbeast.  

    There was something odd about the way that girl spoke... “Hey!  You!” Mindfang called after her.  

    The girl turned her head; her curved horns poked out from her long hair.   “Yes, Captain?”

    Spinneret looked at her face.   _So familiar but where..._ “You’re from the Eastern Prefectures, aren’t you?”

    “Yes, Captain.  Why do you ask?”

    Mindfang gave her a broad smile.  “In order to find out, of course.”  She ran her blue eyes up and down the girl’s curvaceous body and suddenly didn’t feel quite as hungry anymore... at least where food was concerned.  “Would you care to join me in my quarters?  I’d like some company for lunch.”  

    A pause.  “I could be persuaded.”

    “I’m counting on that...” Mindfang purred.  She looked again at the sandwich and then pitched it onto her desk, followed shortly by her towel.  

 

  
********

 

    Mindfang awoke with a start.  She glanced around the room:  same ship, same recupracoon, just a few sweeps had gone past since those events had taken place.   _Why that memory?  Why tonight?_ she wondered as she reached for the towel.  There was no thud this time; the white cue ball, which had served her so well for sweeps, was now safely elsewhere.   _But I think it’s time that I need to regain that particular item;_ she thought as she wiped her grey skin down, _if I’m having dreams like that, it’s no coincidence._  

    As she sat down on the bed to brush her long hair, Spinneret ran her thumb and finger over the large earring that hung from her ear, as was her custom at the start of every evening.  She let her thumb slide over the cool jade ring that dangled from the golden garnet studded hoop and said a silent hello to Porrim as she did so.   _If only I’d had that ball at the time... maybe she’d still be here?_  It was pointless to beat herself up over it; she tried to convince herself to be rational.   _Maybe I never would have asked the right questions?  That wretched thing has proven to be more misery inducing than helpful when it comes to relationships._

    A knock at the door.  “Whaaaaaaaat?” Mindfang replied; she despised being bothered during her evening routine.  

    “Sorry to bother you, Captain, but we’ve detected an Imperial Destroyer group about twenty klicks east from our position.  They’re closing fast.  What are your orders?”

    She tossed her hair to the side and started pulling her long red boots on.  “The same thing we always do, Felida:  engage and destroy!  I will be there momentarily.”  She spoke with the confidence one gains from knowing that this skirmish would not signify her doom.   _It’s the next best thing to being immortal,_ she thought as she pulled on her ruffled white shirt.   _Those shitrafts have been getting more and more brazen in their feints; it might be high time to put their crews to the irons instead of simply sending them to the bottom or appropriating them for my own._

    The last ones she did that to, however, kept saying the same thing and at first, she didn’t have a clue what “Redglare” meant.  With a simple application of her abilities, she was able to glean from them that it was the name of the Neophyte Legislacerator that had been assigned to bring her to justice, or at least, what passed for justice on Alternia.   _Nice to know that they still care... kind of. One would think they’d at least dispatch a more seasoned legislacerator to pursue me, but maybe that’s how they want it. The Condesce is a woman who understands the value of a good strategy, at least..._


	2. Condemnation - Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly a sweep of investigation, study and scouting missions, Latula Pyrope, known as Neophyte Redglare, is in her final pursuit of her prey: Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. As her fleet engages the Gambignants, Redglare finds that the Marquise is capable of far more than the notes left for her by the deceased Admiral Cronus Ampora suggested. Pyrope receives her first taste of Mindfang's brand of hospitality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first "official" chapter of the story! This was my first attempt at writing an action-packed naval battle; hopefully you find it exciting. I've tried to introduce you to some of Redglare's motivations and her thoughts on things: she's smart, eager and focused - none of which does her much good where Mindfang is concerned, though... at least, initially. You are also briefly introduced to my first attempt at a OC (or fan character, whichever you wish to call her), Felida Oceleo. She plays a significant role in this story, but I don't believe you'll find her overbearing. The story is told from Mindfang and Redglare's perspectives mostly, and Felida has a supporting role as Spinneret's First Mate (or second in command) and as her moirail... with a few twists and kinks. Read into that what you will.
> 
> Thanks to those who helped as always! I will have some new art for some of the later chapters! I'll likely be updating weekly, either Tuesdays or Wednesdays. Hope you enjoy!

  
** 1. **

     As the Naval Destroyer tore through the waves, Neophyte Redglare couldn’t help but lament how little training legislacerators received in nautical matters.   _I’m finally going to get a shot at her, but it’ll be difficult to make much of an impression if I’m vomiting all over the place..._  
   
    She was standing on the deck of the flagship of the seven small but well-armed gunships that were moving to intercept the Gamblignant fleet.  The crew was running through their preparations; the tension was palpable.   _This is more firepower than I’ve ever seen in one place, and yet these sailors seem to be acting as though we’re heading to our deaths,_ she thought as her hair flailed wildly behind her in the breeze.   _That being said, none of the other Destroyer groups returned, but at least we pinpointed their location.  This ends tonight._  
   
    Redglare squeezed the dragon-shaped head of her white cane with anticipation.  She recalled the look on the District Legislacerator’s face when she handed her this assignment; at the time, she couldn’t tell if the expression of disbelief was borne of the fact that it came directly from the Grand Highblood himself or that it would be a Neophyte in charge of an operation of this magnitude.  “Either they think the world of you, kid, or they want you dead,” she’d said.  

    Redglare had responded with a toothy smile and replied, “I’m going to assume it’s the former, and I won’t give them the satisfaction if it’s the latter!  I didn’t survive the Academy because of my good looks alone!”

    That had earned her a chuckle and a “you got guts, kid” pat on the shoulder.  Now, as she was only minutes from engaging her prey, she tried to bring some of that bravado to the forefront of her mind in order to reinforce her confidence.  All Latula Pyrope knew of Mindfang came from the documents sent to her by the Grand Highblood.  Most of them were from the files of one Admiral Cronus Ampora (deceased).  She wasn’t certain what to make of Ampora’s reports:  one minute he seemed to be disgusted and horrified by the damage she was inflicting on the Imperial Navy, and in the next paragraph, he was almost complimenting her on her tactics and abilities.  “I would almost wager a year’s salary that there was something red or black going on between those two,” she commented after reading them for the first time, “or maybe even both?  How messy would THAT have been...”

    Mindfang struck Pyrope as a grandstander who was more lucky than good and relied heavily on her abilities as a deceiver to fool people into doing her bidding.   _I encountered a few of these in my training,_ she thought, _and as soon as these false leaders were challenged, their capability of maintaining their thrall over others failed.  Sometimes you just have to bring a bigger stick..._  She gripped her cane again; even through her long red gloves, she could feel the cool firmness of it and it gave her strength.  

    The ship’s captain, a violetblood based on his clothes and fins, joined her on the deck.  “So, let’s go over these plans again.  Objective One is to identify her flagship, the Fool’s Gam8it.  Objective Two is to bring these ships as close up against it as possible, correct?”

    “Absolutely.  If we close ranks around her flagship, there’s no way her crew will fire at us and risk damaging her ship.  She simply wouldn’t permit it.  Objective Three is to board it and take the Marquise alive.“

    “Very well.  If we can even get four or five ships in close enough to hers, then we have a fighting chance.  It’s that damn _Dreadnaught_ -class battleship that concerns me.”  

    Redglare considered this:  she was dealing with a foe cunning enough to take one of the Navy’s most powerful vessels and appropriate it for her own uses.  Swiftness would be the key to this operation; this was why smaller Destroyers were chosen.  “You and I both, Captain.  We have one shot at this.  Let’s make it count!”  

    She could tell that the Captain was not thrilled about their chances.  It was bad enough that a tealblood was standing on his deck, giving him suggestions about tactics, but her orders also came from someone lower on the hemohierarchy than himself, Grand Highblood be damned.  She figured that he took this as a suicide mission and the crew was of a similar opinion.   _Mindfang must have built quite a reputation, but then, that battleship speaks for itself._  She could just barely see the shape of the massive ship on the horizon now; she swallowed and stood up as straight as she could.   _They say fortune favours the bold; we must be pretty bold to even try this..._

    No sooner had this thought crossed her mind when she heard a loud whistle and suddenly the deck of the Destroyer to her right erupted in flames.  It dropped back out of the formation and thirty seconds later, a deafening concussive boom shook her as the damaged gunship disintegrated in a yellow fireball.   _One shot... that’s all it took..._ Redglare felt her innards suddenly constrict.   _What are we doing here?_  

    She held her dragon cane in both hands now.  “No.  Find resolve.  We will not back down now!”

    A second and third shell tore across the sky and slammed into two of the ships at the rear of the formation.  The captain on Redglare’s ship looked back to survey the damage and swallowed hard.  “Flank speed!  Get us in there as quickly as you can!  Try to mess with that battleship’s firing solutions!”

    Pyrope felt the ship lurch forward and bounce off of another wave, followed by a wave that hit from the rear as another Destroyer exploded.  She braced herself against a console and fought down the terror and the bile in her stomach.   _Two destroyed and one crippled and we haven’t even got within range of the target yet?_  She focused on her breathing and calmed herself as best she could.  It drove her crazy to have her fate in the hands of others, but until they got her close enough to carry out her mission, there was precious little she could do about it.  

    Another minute passed and two more shells whizzed past, missing their mark this time.  Redglare could hear the captain exhale.  “Helm!  Set heading 3-4-0, and take us past the stern of that battleship!  I’m betting she’s using it to hide her flagship.  Signal the other three ships that are left to pull up alongside and follow us in.”  

    “Heading 3-4-0 acknowledged, sir!”

    As they drew closer in, Redglare could see two other ships on the horizon; they appeared to be dropping back to cut off their approach vector.  “Captain,” she called out, “do you see those?”

    He picked up his longglasses and took a look.  “Filthy rustblooded scum.  Gunsman!  Target the ship to port and fire on my mark!”

    “Targeting... locked and ready.”

    “Wait for it... wait... fire!”

    Pyrope was rocked by the massive guns unleashing their payload.  One of the three shells found a mark and those on the bridge cheered as orange fire blossomed on the hull of the target vessel.  “Report?” bellowed the captain.

    “Direct hit to the stern.  It appears to be stopping, sir.  The gun batteries may still be operational, however.”

    “Of course.  Comm, advise Captain Merkel that it will be her job to keep those guns occupied while we make for our target.”

    “Aye, sir.”

    Redglare marveled at the ruthless efficiency of the crew.  There was no bureaucracy here; no impedance to the necessary functions.  She understood her choice of career tended to attract those who reveled in making life more difficult for others, but she saw no reason to follow that path herself and swore that she would make swift justice her mode of operation.   _Especially where the Marquise is concerned..._

    As the Imperial ships made their way past the immobilized pirate frigate, they engaged the second one while trying to keep it between themselves and the battleship.  As the last of the Navy Destroyers swept by, the damaged pirate ship suddenly exploded, taking one of their number down with it.  The captain slammed his fist into the arm of his chair.  “You have GOT to be kidding me!”

    “Actually,” Pyrope stated, “use of self-destruct devices as an offensive weapon is one of her primary tactics.”

    “How do you know this?”

    “I’ve studied the logs and files about her written by Admiral Ampora.  His analysis of her is quite in-depth, if a little confusing at times.”

    The captain smiled to himself, despite the explosions nearby that made the ship shudder.  “You don’t say!  He and I had the same lusus, you know.”

    “Really!  What did you say your name was again?” Redglare asked.

    “Orbius Ampora.  I even got to study under him.  Shame about what happened.”

    Pyrope nodded, but continued to scan the horizon for their target.  “He certainly seemed to have a love-hate for her… wait!  What’s that?  Those lights at about 0-2-0?”

    The Captain turned his longglasses in that direction.  “You might be on to something…  Helm!  Set heading 0-2-0 and WHOA LOOK OUT!”  

    Redglare looked to her right as they passed mere meters behind the stern of the massive battleship; the wake of it pulled them slightly but the speed they were traveling allowed them to break through it quickly.  She was forced to suddenly shield her eyes are the windows of the destroyer shattered as a concussion grenade exploded on the deck outside the bridge.  

    “They’re shooting at us from the battleship!” cried one of the officers as the deck crew scrambled to repair the damage.  

    “Maintain course, helm!  The sooner we get to that ship, the sooner we can get out of here!  Advise the incursion squad to prepare for boarding!  I want us in and out in five minutes!”

    This was Redglare’s cue to don the armour she was given at the start of the voyage.  She pulled the thick black plasteel plates over her head and put the helmet on next.   _This is it…  Time to make this happen!_  She looked up to try and see the flag on the mast as they approached, but she didn’t really need to; the shape of the ship matched the design she was sent perfectly:  this was the _Fool’s Gam8it_ without question.  

    Shells rained down on them as the four remaining ships streaked towards their target, and then, Redglare noted, they suddenly ceased.   _As I anticipated… they’re afraid of hitting her ship!_  She was amazed at how quickly the crews of the ships seemed to communicate.   _It’s almost as if they’re of one mind… how do they do it?_

    Pyrope was excited at the idea that her plan was working as she’d hoped until the destroyer to her immediate left suddenly went airborne in a blinding yellow flash.  She was hurled against the bulkhead as the ship she was on heaved violently to the right; pieces of the demolished ship rained down on them as shrapnel.  For what seemed like an eternity, she could hear nothing but a high pitched whine in her auricular sponge clots, but as it finally faded, she could hear Captain Ampora yelling something about mines…   Judging by the number of trolls on the bridge with fractured craniums that were leaking various shades across the floor, she suspected her helmet may have saved her life.  

    “Hold steady!  Do not deviate from your course!” the Captain called.  The helmsman, bloodied but alive, resumed his post and calculated a new intercept vector.  “Gunsman!  Target the stern of that ship and open fire!  I want that thing crippled!”

    Moments later, the three guns on the bow unleashed their payload.  Shortly thereafter, Redglare could see similar bright flashes and thundering reports from the remaining ship that still accompanied them.  Fire tore into the rear of the _Fool’s Gam8it_ and moments later, it began to creep to a halt.  “You got it!  She’s stopping!  Move us alongside!”  Pyrope made her way across the bridge, gingerly stepping over the fallen crewmen to the exit so she could join the incursion squad on the deck.

    She tottered a bit as she felt the Destroyer slowing down and her stomach paid a visit to her chitinous windhole for a moment.   _Emptying my guts would not be a good idea with this helmet on…_  She could feel her pumper pick up speed and breathed as deeply as she could.  The other remaining ship roared past hers as the two destroyers moved to flank their target vessel on either side.  As her ship moved to the starboard side to find a place they could apply their climbing apparatus to, the group of thirty odd soldiers lined up in formation and she took her place behind them.  

    Redglare took a look around:  the battleship’s guns were silent, as were those belonging to the pirate ship that fell in behind the remainder of their attack fleet.  She could see that Mindfang’s pirate armada was considerably greater in number than their estimates showed; there were at least fifteen ships around theirs.   _Don’t let that bother you,_ she thought, _for as long as we have her on board, they wouldn’t dare fire on us._  She gathered her thoughts and addressed the troops in front of her.  “Okay, this is the plan:  find Mindfang.  Take her alive at all costs!  Haul her back down to this ship as quickly as possible!  Prepare for melee combat and know that they won’t back down.  The only one we need alive is the Marquise; as for the rest… do what you must.”  She felt a twinge of regret speaking those words and fervently wished that she could run her fingers over the silver symbol that she wore around her neck – a reminder of the message from a speech by the Sufferer she heard firsthand.   _I will try to do less harm, but sometimes, the extinguishing of evil requires that a little blood must be spilled…_

    At last they pulled up directly beside the rear quarter of the _Fool’s Gam8it._  On Redglare’s command the climbing apparatus, a very wide metal ladder with hooks on the top, was attached to the side and the troops rapidly climbed aboard.  As Redglare came up behind them, she bore witness to a sight that she simply couldn’t comprehend:  many of the soldiers that had just made their way onto the deck of their target were standing completely still, and those that were offering battle at all seemed to be providing minimal resistance to the pirates and fell easily.   _What in the blue hells is going on here?_  She drew her dragon cane into her hands and prepared to make her way through the defenders, alone if need be.   Redglare was able to drop two of them to the ground using kicks before she was firmly seized from behind… by two of the troopers that came aboard just before her.  

    “What are you doing?  I’m not the target!”  Pyrope looked around rapidly, trying to find a route of escape, but her eyes found a sight she’d been both hoping and dreading to take in for herself for quite some time:  standing not more than a few feet away was a lean woman in a long black overcoat and bright scarlet boots.  The wind whipped her long hair behind her and a tricorner hat, complete with an exotic white feather, rested between her sharp, asymmetrical horns.  There was no question in Redglare’s mind who this person could possibly be.   “Mindfang!” she shouted.  

    The tall woman smiled and strode up to take a look at her captive.  “The one and only, my dear!  I’m afraid that you currently have me at a disadvantage, though…  Make sure you enjoy it, for it shall be the one and only time it happens!  Remove her helmet… and procure that intriguing cane of hers for me as well!”

    The two soldiers that held Redglare stiffened their hold on her while two others marched forward and pulled her headgear off.  As soon as Mindfang got a look at her crimson glasses, Pyrope felt a sudden shift in demeanour from her captor.  “Well!  Look who finally decided she wanted to say hello!  You must be Neophyte Redglare!  I’ve heard so much about you!”

    “I bet you have.  What is this?  Some kind of setup?  How did you pull this off?”

    The Marquise took Redglare’s dragon cane from the pirate who brought it to her.  She ran her fingers down the length of it and gave the hand carved head of it an appraisal.  “Setup?  You could say that.  Just not necessarily in the way you might think.”

    “What do you mean by that?” Redglare struggled against the trolls holding her in hopes of procuring her release.  

    “That’s for me to know and you to find out when I feel like telling you.”  Mindfang walked up to Redglare and lightly caressed her face much as she did the dragon’s head moments prior.  “You are awfully pretty, did you know that?”

    Pyrope grimaced.  “And you’re just awful.  I know all about what you’re capable of.”

    Mindfang touched a hand to her chest and raised her eyebrows.  “You do?  Really?  That’s  quite impressive!  I don’t even know what I’m fully capable of yet!  Would you care to enlighten me?”

    Redglare was about to fill her in on the definition of enlightenment when the sound of a commotion caused both of them to turn their heads:  a group of pirates had brought Captain Ampora up from the ship below and he was struggling to escape.  “Get your disgusting rustblood hands off me!  Do you know who I am?  Filthy fucking lowblood scum!  You should all be shot!”

    Later on, Pyrope would recall the look that formed on Mindfang’s face and believed it resembled a dark cloud that passed over one of the moons; it was so subtle but the amount of disgust that change of expression conveyed spoke volumes.  Without so much as another word, the Marquise drew her long blue scimitar from her belt and marched up to the captain.  He didn’t even have time to protest as she drove the blade into his lower abdomen, heaved up on it as hard as she could and then planted a foot on his chest and shoved him off of the sword and over the side into the dark ocean below.  As floored as Redglare was by this horrid display, what struck her as even more peculiar was how it seemed Mindfang put a finger up to her ear afterward and whispered something to the effect of “I know, I know, I need to back off on the killing, dear heart, but you of all people should appreciate that one, yessssssss?”

    One of the crewmen provided a cloth for the Marquise to wipe her blade off on, and once she restored it to its former place, she returned her attention to her new guest.  “Now, where were we?  I would be remiss in my role as hostess if I didn’t give you my undivided attention for a little while, no?  Let me officially welcome you aboard!  I have quarters already arranged for you; I hope you find them to your satisfaction.”

    “I have no intention of staying here!  What’s going to happen is that you’re going to surrender yourself to these troops and find yourself escorted to the Capital for trial and execution!”  

    Mindfang looked at her curiously.  “Really!  Hm.  Tell me this, Neophyte:  what would they possibly be charging me with that would warrant my culling?”

    Redglare was incredulous.  “You just murdered a Navy Captain!  Never mind the multiple charges of treason, sedition, grand theft of Naval property, and the most blatant one, piracy!  How could you possibly argue any of these?  Besides, I just watched you impale Captain Ampora with yo…”

    “What did you just call him?” Mindfang interrupted.  “Captain AMPORA?”

    “That’s right!  Why?”

    The Marquise laughed; Redglare noted that it wasn’t a cruel sound, but one of genuine glee.  “Well now, no wonder that felt so good!  Did you hear that, love?  Another Ampora!  Oh, if only I’d have known…”

    Redglare gave her an odd look.  “Why the sudden regrets?”

    “My dear, the only regret I have is that I’m unable to bring him back here and back to life so that I could kill him again in a much more horrible manner befitting anyone who bears that name or bloodline.”  

    “So you’re freely admitting to the murder of a Naval officer, then?”

    Mindfang’s face carried a deeply sad expression, but Pyrope could see an undercurrent of fury in it just below the surface.  “When it comes to an Ampora, ANY Ampora, I will freely admit to it.  If I could have cut him up into small enough pieces to chum every square mile of this ocean so that every single ravenous beast of the sea would choke and die on his poisonous purple blood, I would have.”

    Redglare was taken aback by this savage sentiment and tried to reconcile it with what she knew about him.  This is more than just black; something happened here that went way further than that if she feels this fiercely about him.  Maybe I can use this to tip her off-balance…  “I’ll keep that in mind.  After all, anything you say can and will be used against you in a courtblock of law.  As a duly appointed enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, I hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Captain Orbius Ampora, as well as charges of piracy, grand theft of Imperial proper…”

    The Marquise had heard enough.  “Oh, please.  Here we go again with all this talk of things you think you know so much about but genuinely understand so little of.  Where are my manners?  You must be exhausted after such an arduous journey.  Why don’t you have a nap?”  With that, she turned and swung the long white cane at Pyrope’s head.  

    The blow connected enough to send her crimson glasses skittering across the deck, but aside from that, it did little else save draw blood on Redglare’s forehead.  “… treason and seditious acts against the Empire…”

    “Oooooooops.  Guess I missed.  Sorry about that.”  She swung it again, this time catching Redglare across the face.  It came back spattered in teal, but aside from a loud grunt, Pyrope showed no signs of fading.  

    “…wanton destruction of Imperial property…”

    Mindfang sighed.  “Drat.  Missed again.  Can you at least try to make our next conversation a little more interesting than this one, my dear?  Pleasant dreams.”    
     
    Another swing and with a hollow sound ringing in her ears, Redglare couldn’t fight the blackness any further.

 

 

    Marquise Spinneret Mindfang wiped the teal blood from the heavy knob of the dragon head cane and flicked it to the deck as best she could.  “Ugh.  Persistent one, wasn’t she?” she said to no one in particular.   She looked up to the cadre of soldiers in front of her.  “If you would all kindly remove your headgear, I need to ask you something.”  Each of them complied; the two who were holding Redglare let her drop rather unceremoniously to the deck, but Mindfang was quite certain it wouldn’t do her any serious damage.  

    The Marquise surveyed these troopers:  mostly rustbloods with a few yellow hues.  The two that decided that fighting as per their orders was still worth trying were face down on the deck, bleeding out in green shades.   _Shame there were so many of these guys,_ she thought, _or I would have put more effort into bending those two to my will._  “Ladies and gentlemen, if you’d bring your attention to me?  Not like you have much of a choice in the matter, but still… one should be gracious whenever one can.  My name is Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, if you didn’t already know this.  The reason you’re not trying to either kill me or take me prisoner is because I’m subduing your emotions psychically.  

    “What I am offering each of you is a choice, and I will let you make it with your sense of free will completely intact.  If you wish, you are more than welcome to join my crew of Gamblignants.  You see, with these new ships joining my fleet, I’m going to need some good men and women to run them.  I’m offering you the job.  The pay is decent, and there are some… side benefits to hard work and dedication.  It’s that simple.  If you decide that this isn’t the line of work you’re interested in, I completely understand and you are more than welcome to take your leave...”  She gestured to a long plank of wood that extended out from the ship’s hull and ended only with open air.  

    Since no one took her up on her offer of voluntary egress, she beamed at them.  “Well, then!  Right pleased am I to see such enthusiastic new recruits!  Glad you came along!  Your first task as my new mates is to make your way down to those other two destroyers and convince their crewmen to come upstairs for a visit so that I can make them the very same offer I made you.  I’m sure they will be quite impressed with your rousing endorsements concerning your new employer!  And worry not; I will make certain that this unfortunate mess is attended to before your return.”  Her eyes flicked over to the prostrate forms of the two expired greenbloods.  “Unless, of course, one or two of you would be so kind as to assist me in this endeavour?”  

    Without a word, two of the larger troopers set about heaving the bodies overboard - one landed on the deck of each destroyer below.  Mindfang grinned with approval.  “Now that’s what I call a persuasive message!  Well done!  Please, carry on with your mission and I look forward to seeing you back here shortly.”  Members of Mindfang’s crew tied thick ropes to the railing and flopped them over the side so that the soldiers could slide down to the vessels below.  She expected she would lose a few in the resistance from the Navy officers, but then, she only wanted the ones that were skilled enough to do their jobs effectively.  She wasn’t entirely sure what she’d do with any purple or indigobloods if there were any more to be found; despite Porrim’s objections to unnecessary killing, there was little she could do to sway those types to her way of thinking and it just wasn’t worth it to her to waste her time trying anymore.   _It’s not like their deaths are complete wastes, after all… the fish do need to eat, too._  
   
    Her First Mate, an oliveblood woman with shorter, straight hair, tapered conical horns and one blinded eye, tapped her on the shoulder.  “Captain, what would you like done with our guest?”

    Mindfang took a look at Redglare, who was still face down on the deck; a small pool of teal blood had formed under her mouth and beside her right temple.  “What else?  Let’s show her our highest degree of hospitality!  Strip her and put her in irons.  She and I are going to spend some quality time togetherrrrrrrr…”

    The First Mate stuck out her bottom lip.  “Does this mean we won’t get to do so ourselves tonight?”

    “Hmmmmmmmm… actually, Felida, we just might yet.  I think perhaps our visitor might enjoy listening to us sing a duet while she wakes up.”  Mindfang ran her fingers through the oliveblood’s hair; the tiny woman almost purred.   “Let’s give her a taste of what she can expect around these parts.”  

    Felida gave her a toothy smile.  “As you wish, Captain!”  

    The Marquise watched as her second-in-command marched over to the prone form of Redglare and with little effort, slung her over her shoulder and started heading for the stairs that led to the brig.  Felida Oceleo was at least a head shorter than Spinneret and fairly wiry by nature, but two of her limbs, the arm and leg on her right side, were both cybernetic and gave her strength above and beyond what she was born with.  Mindfang recalled the gruesome injury that resulted in her requiring the metallic additions, and also the fellow responsible for grafting them on to her.   _I think it might be time to pay him another visit soon.  Maybe we can get Felida a new eye this time while we’re there._  "The Expatri8" refused all payment for his work on the oliveblood; he said she reminded him far too much of someone he used to know and only Mindfang herself knew what this meant.  

    Just before Felida made it to the stairs, there was a soft clink as something metallic hit the floor.  Mindfang walked over to pick it up:  it was a silver sigil on a chain that had come loose from Redglare’s neck.  Felida turned to look.  “Ooh!  Let’s see!”  
   
    “I safely assume you are familiar with this symbol?” Spinneret asked.

    “Oh, yes!  Quite!”  

    Felida was perhaps the most enthusiastic of the crew when it came to the message of the Signless.  Many of the crew were quite content to be bloodthirsty but when the Marquise suggested that their methods be refined somewhat, her First Mate was more than happy to adjust their strategies accordingly.  She could still be fierce when necessary and understood that the nature of what they did would still require a few lives to be taken but the idea of trying to minimize this was one that Felida embraced wholeheartedly.   _Porrim would have loved her,_ Mindfang thought and swore she could hear her deceased matesprit voice an agreement.  

    “I think I’m going to hang on to this for a little while…” Mindfang placed the miniature silver shackles on her chest and reached under her long, black hair to clasp the chain together.  “I’m sure the Neophyte Legislacerator will be glad to know it’s being kept safe.”  

    “I bet!  So, once I’m done with her, shall I meet you in your quarters?”

    Mindfang chuckled softly.  “You know, Felida, your boundless enthusiasm buoys my spirits.  Yes, get Redglare here stripped down and locked up, and once I’m done welcoming our new recruits, I’ll join you there.  Make sure you bring your tail and collar, dear?”

    “Yes, Mistre… I mean, Captain!”  Felida started humming a jaunty tune while she hauled Pyrope down below decks.  

    Spinneret couldn’t help but smile.  The emissary the Empire sent to take her into custody was now under lock and key and ready to be investigated.  She felt some remorse about the blood that was spilled on the water, but at least she was able to save three ships full of trolls who had no idea about the master that they served.   _Hopefully I can show them the errors of following blindly.  These people have been freed, but how many more would we need in order to finally make a stand?  We have to steal in order to survive; how much longer can we keep this up before the Navy finally tries to wipe us out?  Cronus is gone, that much I’ve learned, but how seriously are they taking us?  Not terribly, judging by our newest guest.  Let’s see what she has to say for herself…_


	3. Condemnation - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redglare awakens to find herself a captive of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, who promptly introduces Pyrope to her unique brand of interrogation. Mindfang and her First Mate, Felida Oceleo, get a feel for their new guest. Both Redglare and Mindfang discover feelings for each other that neither quite expected... but may come to welcome in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, some of you may be thinking "Oh, look, Mindfang has another captive; been here, done this", but you'll notice this is quite a bit different than how things unfolded with Porrim. Aranea hoped to foster a red relationship with Porrim; this looks to be going in a completely different direction. Felida is a different cat (literally); I'll let you folks develop your own opinions about her. By the time this story is done, I have a feeling that feelings may be split down the middle on her...
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always for reading. This story is about to really get underway now...
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

  
** 2. **

    Neophyte Redglare came back to consciousness with a stabbing headache behind her eyes, and she couldn’t tell what was making it worse:  the bright light directly overhead or the awful sounds coming from the wall beside her.   _What in the world is going on out there?  Is that sick fuck torturing a cat or something?_  The yowling and howling and screeching was almost too much for her to bear; it made the incessant pulse coming from her temple throb even harder.   _At least we’re not moving; between the pain in my head and my nausea, I’d probably borf my guts out…_

    A sudden lurch and Latula Pyrope almost did just that.   _What the… how in the blue hells are we actually moving?   We took out this ship’s engines!  If I’m still on Mindfang’s ship, that is…_  
   
    She tried to take in her surroundings.  There was no light in the room save for the single bright lamp above her head.  She was behind bars, and sitting on a polished wooden floor, with the three walls around her made of the same.  Past the bars was a simple desk with a chair, and a flight of stairs that led up into darkness.  
   
    Redglare tried to stand up, but quickly tumbled back to the floor.  She landed on her hip and fresh waves of pain tore through her head.   It was then she realized she had shackles around her wrists and ankles, and was as naked as the day she pupated.  As she listened to the squeals coming from the adjacent room, she came to understand they were vocalizations of pleasure and Pyrope couldn’t help but wonder if she truly understood what it was she had gotten herself into.   _The Marquise is even more shithive crazy than I suspected.  That poor, poor cat…_

    Eventually, the sounds came to a crescendo, and then finally ceased.  Pyrope slid herself across the floor into a corner of the cellblock and rested her head against it, waiting for the thudding of her temple to silence itself as well.  She tried to focus on her breathing in hopes that the pain would finally ebb somewhat, and it began to help.  She ran her tongue over her swollen lip, then around the inside of her mouth.   _All teeth present and accounted for… still sharp, too._   She brought her hands and the shackles up to her forehead and moved her fingers around as best she could until she felt the swollen bump.   _Monster of a honkbird  egg.  Wonderful.  Considering she’s nuttier than nut creature shit, I should consider myself lucky this is the only damage I’ve had inflicted on me… so far._

    “Latuuuuuuuula…”

    Redglare turned her head suddenly to face who called her name in such a mocking manner and in the swiftness of the motion she managed to graze the massive lump on her head with her bound hands, causing her to seriously regret the manoeuver.  

    “Oww!  Dammit… what do you want?  And how do you know my name?”  She could see a shadowy figure moving in the dimness and suddenly a second light source bathed the room.  
   
    The Marquise had lit a small glowglobe on the desk on the far side of the room, and was now sitting in the chair.  She was reclined back on it; she wore her longcoat, and one of her legs was thrown over the other, bright red boots front and center.   “Come now, Latula Pyrope, you have your intelligence gathering systems and I have mine.  I must admit, I’m quite curious how effective yours has been.  How about you tell me everything you know about me?”

    “How about I give you the finger…” Redglare gave her a dirty look and extended both of her middle digits at her captor, “and then, how about you let me out of here so that I don’t have to add ‘Forcible Restraint of an Imperial Legislacerator’ to your litany of charges?”

    Mindfang gasped.  “Oh no!  Not that!  I’ll never live down having such a stain on my permanent record!   Wait, let me fetch your clothes and send you on your way!  No hard feelings, right?”  Mindfang stayed precisely where she was and didn’t move at all; Redglare quickly squashed the notion that maybe the Marquise had come to her senses.  
   
    “You are going to have to let me out of here eventually.  Just so you know.”

    “Maybeeeeeeee… Then again, I’d be much more willing to give you at least some freedom of movement if you decided to tell me about how much you and yours know about me?  What do you say about that?”

    Redglare was unimpressed.  “How about you go fuck yourself?”

    Mindfang perked up at this.  “Really?  Ooh!  You want to see that?  I must say, I’m rather flattered… and officially impressed!  Most of my guests usually have to wait awhile before they get to enjoy that show!”

    Pyrope watched as Mindfang uncrossed her boots, giving her a full view of her flushed female parts.  Her eyes widened at this unexpected display and it actually caught her completely off guard.  She diverted her attention to her jailor’s face; there was something slightly out of place and this brazen show helped Redglare’s sharp mind put two and two together.  “Umm…” she started, pointing at her mouth as best she could with the restraints on her wrists, “I think you might have missed a spot.  Bit of green on you…”

    The Marquise seemed surprised to hear it.  “Is there?  Hmmmmmmmm…”  She wet a finger, wiped it around the edge of her lips, and checked it.  Sure enough, there was a slight smudge of olive on her finger now, and she slowly and deliberately placed it between her lips and sucked it clean.  “Thank you, my dear.  I do appreciate the assistance!”

    “Whatever.”  Redglare glowered at the other woman.  “So what’s your plan?  Torture me until I tell you what you want to know?  Don’t waste your time.  All I know is about you; I was intentionally kept from learning anything you’d find interesting in case this… scenario came to pass.”

    Mindfang idly stroked her lip with that same finger.  “Really… How do you know that interrogation is my intent?  Perhaps I just wanted to invite you in for some fun?  Would it bother you if I really had no purpose for capturing you other than for my own entertainment?”

    Pyrope reeled at the idea that someone would be depraved enough to even consider doing such a thing.  “Why on Alternia would you do something like that?”

    “Simple.  Because I can.  And besides, maybe I would enjoy some company?”

    “Far as I could tell, you’ve got plenty of people around to talk to.  What do you want with me?”

    With a sigh, the Marquise rose from the chair.  “You see, it’s not quite about the same sort of interrogation you’re thinking of, but I must admit, I’m rather curious about the sort of person that the Empire has dispatched to bring me in.  You’ve been sending all kinds of ships to feel out my position and we’ve sunk a few but kept a couple.  Why the sudden interest in me?”

    “Are you serious?” Redglare asked.  “You really drew a bullseye on yourself taking that battleship!”  

    Mindfang gave her a tight smile.  “There are some things you don’t understand yet, dear girl.  Many, I’d wager…”  She slowly ran her eyes up and down Pyrope’s bare form, which made Redglare a touch self-conscious, but not entirely uncomfortable.  “Perhaps I can remedy that?”

    Redglare ventured a quick look at the tall woman; sure enough, she was wearing the coat, those boots and nothing else.  She remembered one particular set of notes Admiral Ampora had written concerning the Marquise:   _The woman’s sexual prowess is unmatched by any I’ve ever encountered.  She is completely without shame and will use pleasure as a means of forwarding any agenda, red or black.  Frankly, I could settle for either concupiscent quadrant but it appears we are falling rapidly into the caliginous one.   I can only imagine what treats she reserves for her red lovers, but her pitch  abilities permit her to satiate my desires both subtle and gross… I have never met anyone like her in all of my sweeps.  But she is as cunning as she is beautiful, so I must constantly keep my watch, lest she ever successfully outflank me.  That I simply cannot tolerate._  
   
    “If you think my pusher is going to suddenly pump red for you just because you strut your bare seedflap around in front of my face, think again.”

    The Gamblignant captain laughed, but not cruelly.  “I’m flattered, Latula.  Really, I am.  If it took something as simple as the sight of my bluest bits to cause people to flush, I’d never want for a lover.  Actually, come to think of it, I rarely do want for that, but what’s been missing from my life for some time now is a good rivalry.  Someone who knows how to get the ebon juices of desire flowing.  From what I know of you, you’ve been yearning to get your hands on me for a while now.  Well, guess what?”  Mindfang threw her arms open in a gesture that caused her coat to flare out and expose her figure to her prisoner.  “You got me!  More or less…  Well, more less than more, if that makes any sense to you…”

    Redglare rolled her eyes.  “Spare me your ramblings.  You need to let me out of this cage and surrender before you lose everything you hold dear.”

    “And you need to stop being such a pedant!” Mindfang snapped.  “If I were to do that, I’d be surrendering my freedom, and that’s the ONLY thing I hold dear anymore!”  

    Pyrope couldn’t help but smile; she managed to stir the Marquise to emotion and she felt a rush from it.   _There’s something behind what she said there… I wonder if there’s more to it?_  “Anymore?  You mean you gave a damn about something other than yourself once?  Admiral Ampora, perhaps?”

    For a moment, Redglare thought Mindfang might tear the bars open and strangle her, but in a matter of seconds, the Marquise reined in her fury.  “Ahhhhhhhh… I see what you’re up to.  Most clever.  They train you legislacerators to be experts in verbal baiting, don’t they?  It appears that will need to be most cautious around you; you’re certainly not the tepid-blooded bureaucrat I expected you’d be.  Look at those beautiful sharp teeth of yours… Very niiiiiiiice.”

    Redglare gave her a wide smile.   _This is actually kind of fun;_ she thought, _is this what good blackrom is about?_  “All the better to bite you with!   You shouldn’t keep an animal caged up for too long, or you might find the bite to be way fiercer than you anticipated!”

    Mindfang was about to counter with a sharp retort when she suddenly remembered something.  “Oh, yes!  That’s right!  Thank you for reminding me, Latula.”  She spun on her heel and made her way back to the desk, where she pressed a button.  “Felida!  I need you in the brigblock, my dear!”

    As the Marquise returned to the bars, Redglare asked, “What was all that about?”

    “Oh, Felida?  She’s my First Mate.  She’s in charge of hospitality on board my ship.  She’ll be here any moment.”

    About a minute later, the door at the top of the stairs opened, and Redglare watched as a short woman, one she vaguely recalled seeing on deck before she was so unceremoniously rendered unconscious with her own cane , descended into the room.  She was wearing a white cloth robe and as she stepped into the light, Pyrope was surprised to see that she also sported a studded black leather collar and had a long, green fuzzy tail twitching behind her.  

    Oceleo knew that Redglare would be undressed because she was the one who put her in that state, but she was a little surprised to see Mindfang’s jacket wide open.  “Oh!  This looks like fun!  Can I play, too, Mistress?”  

    As Felida eagerly undid her robe and tossed it to the floor, Redglare was completely unsurprised that this woman was nude as well.  What did surprise her, though, was that not only did she have two cybernetic prosthetics, but the quality of them was exceptional.   _The stores of wealth these Gamblignants must have at their disposal must be astronomical,_ she thought.  Redglare examined the scars on the side of the woman’s body the mechanical arm and leg were on; one of the nastier ones was across her right eye, which appeared to be clouded over.   _No way that eye still works…_  The stiff, olive-coloured nipples on her full breasts all but confirmed what Pyrope had suspected about the origin of the green on Mindfang’s lips, however.  

    Mindfang sighed deeply.  “Felida…”

    “Yes, Mistress?”

    “You wore your collar on deck again, didn’t you.”

    Oceleo blanched.  “Oh, no!  I’m sorry, Mistress; I just hurried over here when you called me and I forgot.”

    “Did I say you could take your robe off and play with us, Felida?”

    This time her shoulders slumped.  “I’m sorry, Mistress.  I got too excited.  Please forgive me.  Will it be the usual punishment, Mistress?”  Felida dropped to her knees in front of the Marquise and waited expectantly for the opportunity to make it up to her by using her tongue.  

    Redglare took note that the tail itself appeared to be cybernetic as well.  It was attached to the woman’s lower back somehow and it seemed to be moving based on Felida’s moods.   _Oh, this is too much…_ she thought.

    “No, my sweet; not right now.  What I need you to do is take off the collar and tail and attend to your primary task.  Our guest requires some food and drink; maybe she’ll see that we’re not such bad folk.”

    Both Mindfang and Felida turned to look at the cellblock as Redglare was now laughing loudly.  “Wow, this is something else!  You’ve got your own cute little Sub and everything!  Seriously… Did I just wake up in some trashy pirate romance novel?”

    As Felida removed her collar, she gave their prisoner a foul look and said, “I don’t think I like her very much, Captain.”  

    “I don’t think I like her either, my sweet…” Mindfang replied, but then her voice appeared inside of Felida’s mind:   _…and maybe in ‘that’ way…_

    Oceleo gave her a raised eyebrow in response.  “Really?” she whispered.  “She’s making fun of us, though!”

    Spinneret gave her a kiss, and then reached behind her to disconnect her tail for her.  “Don’t worry, dear; the last laugh will be ours.  Now put on your robe and go fetch her some loaf and water.”

    Felida looked at Redglare and gathered her face into a tight scowl.  “As you wish, Captain.”  

    As Felida went to put her robe on, Mindfang gave her rump a playful swat and said, “That’s a good girl,” which actually brought a quick smile back to her First Mate’s face.  She then turned to Pyrope, who was still grinning her toothy grin at the exchange between the two.  She waited until Oceleo had left the room and shut the door behind her before speaking.  “As much as I’m enjoying our banter here so far, you might not want to piss her off.  She can be a touch vindictive.”

    Redglare raised an eyebrow.  “Funny, I would’ve said the same thing said about you.”

    Mindfang nodded.  “It’s absolutely true.  Some grudges are worth holding.  As for your snide remark about pirate romance novels, keep in mind you’re the one who’s naked and locked up.  Are you hoping that someone is going to barge in there and have their way with you?”

    “Be assured that’s the furthest thing from my mind right now.”

    "If you say so…”  As the Marquise strode back to her chair, she brushed up against the tealblood’s emotional sphere with her mind.  There was no way she could manipulate or control Redglare like she could with those much further down on the hemospectrum, but she could still sense her feelings and she tasted a touch of excitement coming from Pyrope… more than she honestly expected.  She sat down and crossed her legs again; she caught Redglare sneaking a glimpse.  “Now, how about you tell me what you think is going to happen when you don’t check in with your superiors in the next few hours?  Do you think they are going to send a fleet of a thousand ships to rescue you from the clutches of the evil Gamblignant?  Are they going to bombard my ship with space-borne lasers and then fly in on the backs of giant quackbirds and whisk you away to safety?”

    When Redglare didn’t offer a reply, Mindfang continued, “I don’t think so either.  Do you know what I think?  I think they just cut ties with you.  You’re nothing more than an insignificant Neophyte Legislacerator, assigned to the impossible task of trying to bring me to justice, simply to show the world that ‘something’ is being done about those damn pirates!  Your mission never had a chance, Latula.  The whole thing was a false construct and you got caught in the middle of it.  What a waste of your skills.  You actually survived the Academy!  That’s honestly pretty fucking impressive!  How many were in your class?  Twenty?  A hundred?  You’re the sole survivor!  And now look where you are!  In the holding cell of a ship  in the middle of nowhere!  A fully operational ship, might I add.”

    This brought Redglare to her feet; the pain in her hip and head was fading as she took much more interest in this than anything Mindfang was doing with or to her little friend.  “How is that possible?  I watched a whole pile of shells slam into the back of this ship, and then it came to a stop!”

    Mindfang rose again and met Redglare at the bars, a smug smile on her face.  “You did in fact see that.  However, you also happen to know sweet fuck all about defensive shielding.  That attack may have worked against some of the ships we had that weren’t with us for very long, but my flagship?  I have so much armour surrounding the powercore of this beast that it would take repeated hits at pointblank range using the biggest guns the Imperial Navy has or a thermonuclear device to crack it!  It’s a wonder she still floats, quite honestly, but we operate under the secure knowledge that if something is going to take us down once and for all, it won’t be a simple shell lobbed into the stern of the ship.  Sorry to disappoint you.   You’d have better luck burning it down and there aren’t a lot of fires that could melt through the coating on this wood! And let me guess: that Ampora came up with this brilliant little plan didn’t he?  Obviously not as talented as his namesake, but still.  At least someone’s plan worked, though.”

    “What do you mean?” queried Redglare.

    Mindfang leaned in even closer, her voice almost a whisper.  “You’re here because I wanted you here!  Why do you think the ship stopped?  It wasn’t damaged, remember?  I knew exactly what you were up to!  You played right into my hands!  I figured it was only a matter of time before you finally showed your face, so once we had destroyed enough of your fleet, we allowed you to pull up alongside.  So kind of you to hand yourself over so easily!”

    Redglare hung her head.  “You’re welcome, I suppose.”

    Without making any obvious signs she was doing so, Mindfang ran her senses over Pyrope again.  She was expecting to feel a much more intense despondency, but reading her captive was quite difficult:  Redglare’s blood was barely a shade below her own.  “Soooooooo?” she asked, with a hint of expectation in her voice, “What happens now?”  

    Redglare simply shrugged and kept looking at her feet.  

    “Maybe I should give you the same choice I gave to all of those other folks who came aboard my vessel without invitation, hmmmmmmmm?  How’d you like to join my crew?”

    Neophyte Redglare made a face like she’d been slapped.  “What?  No!  I have no interest in being a criminal, thank you very much!  You’re a murderer and a thief!  AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING MY SIGIL?”

    Mindfang took a step back.  “My, my… no need to get shouty!  Whatever are you talking about?”

    Pyrope stabbed a finger at the Marquise as best she could.  “That’s my damn necklace you’re wearing!”

    “What do you mean?  Is this yours?  I found this!  It was just laying there on the deck of the ship, so I picked it up!  Finders keepers, you know.”

    “You’re desecrating it by simply wearing it!”

    Mindfang’s mood changed in a heartbeat.  “Now hold on… You have no idea what you’re saying there…”

    “The Sufferer gave his life to try and show Alternia a better way!  A way without unnecessary killing and violence!  Your very existence is dedicated to discord and you have no regard for the lives of others!  How many men and women did you send to their deaths today?”

    Although Redglare was quite angry, she noted how Mindfang reached up and caressed her earring again as she spoke.  “Those Navy personnel knew full well the risks they signed up for; no different than those my own crew carries.  While I have no desire to take more lives than necessary, sometimes it’s unavoidable if I want to protect my own interests!”  

    Pyrope face echoed her surprise.  “Wait… you mean you’re not trying to destroy as many Navy ships and crewmen as you can?”

    “Is that what they’ve been telling you all this time?” Mindfang asked.  Redglare nodded in reply.  The Marquise turned away for a moment; she was still rubbing the smooth green stone hoop in between her left forefinger and thumb.  After taking a deep breath, she let go of it and faced the bars again.  “Let’s just say I have a depth of insight into the teachings of the Signless that very few on this planet do.  It may surprise you to find that I have come to not only support his ideas, but that I’m even trying to spread his message to new places!”

    Redglare could only blink in response; this was a complete shock to her.  “I… I didn’t know.”

    “Now you do.  Does that change anything in your perfectly ordered little mind?  Or are you still unwilling to consider the possibility that things aren’t as black and white as you may have once thought?”

    Pyrope looked back at Mindfang; by this point she’d completely forgotten about the fact that she was unclothed – there were far bigger things on her mind.  “For someone who claims to be a disciple of the Sufferer…”

    Mindfang raised a finger to stop her for a moment.  “Hey, now… There was only one Disciple and she got away.”

    “Fair enough.  But what I’m trying to say is you sure cause a lot of death and destruction.”

    “In one person’s opinion, perhaps… but to those who have been liberated from a life attached to a monarchy that is more than willing to sacrifice them as pawns in some ridiculous expansionary campaign, they may see it as a freedom!  Haven’t you noticed?  My crew consists of all kinds of red, orange and yellow bloods!  My First Mate is an oliveblood!  These people would never get a chance to do something this interesting if it wasn’t for me cutting them loose from their servitude!”

    Redglare wasn’t entirely convinced.  “It may be a mixed blood crew, but I still see a blueblood at the top.  And haven’t you just freed them from one form of servitude to place them in another?”

    Mindfang gave an exasperated sigh.  “My crew shares in the spoils.  We steal now because we have to in order to survive!  Most of our strikes aren’t aimed at pillaging loot for loot’s sake anymore; we’re trying to obtain supplies to keep my ships afloat while at the same time rescuing political prisoners from being executed!  Did it ever occur to you that theft could actually have a purpose other than personal gain?”

    After a few moments to consider her reply, Pyrope said, “I obviously could think of a way that could happen, but I just never thought that… well… that YOU would be doing it that way.”

    “There’s a lot about me you don’t know, Neophyte.”  Mindfang chose this word to give Redglare a not so gentle reminder about how new she was to her profession and to the real world in general.  She was about to continue when the door at the top of the stairs opened and Felida arrived carrying a narrow water bottle and a plastic plate with a piece of grubloaf on it.  “Oh, look who’s back!  And dinner is served, I see!”  

    Oceleo, who was now dressed in a loose white peasant shirt with practical brown shorts, walked up to the bars and gave Pyrope an unquestionably filthy look.  She then slipped the water bottle and the plate through the bars at the bottom and set both on the floor for Redglare to take.  Once she’d stepped back, Mindfang looked at her and said, “Felida, you remember where we found this necklace, yes?”

    Felida nodded.  “Yes, Captain!  It was lying on the deck, all by its lonesome.  It was a good thing you’d found it, lest it have been lost or picked up by someone else.”  She then faced Redglare and gave her a phony eyes-closed smile.  

    Redglare was unimpressed.  “Look, would you kindly tell your little minion here that you’re wearing my necklace?  It’s obviously mine because I’m not wearing mine right now!”

    Mindfang gave a sharp, quick laugh.  “You’re not wearing much of anything right now, my dear!  But I must say those shackles really don’t do much for you…”

    “Then why don’t you take them off of me?”

    “I would love nothing more than to do so, dear!  The question is, of course, what would I receive in return?”  

    Pyrope gave her a half-smile.  “I don’t exactly have a whole lot to offer right now, do I?”

    Mindfang chuckled.  “You have more to offer than you think!”  

    Redglare contemplated this for a moment, and then said, “If this is going where I think it might be, I believe the correct response is ‘fuck you’.   Is that right?”

    “Yessssssss!  Are you offering?”  

    Felida rolled her eyes.

    “I don’t know!  Am I?” Pyrope asked.

    The Marquise put a hand to her chin and thought for a moment.  “I think you’re pretty new to this, so maybe you need some time to think about what you’re getting yourself into.  And I think the best way might be to spend a day on a wood floor with your wrists and ankles bound.  Then perhaps you may be a touch more receptive to my line of questioning.  What do you think about that?”

    “I think that’s just fine!”

    “Gooooooood!  See you tomorrow!” Mindfang said, doing up her coat.  “Try not to let the waves bother you!”

    “I won’t!”

    “Sure…  Whatever floats your boat!  Or, I guess it’d be MY boat, in this case, no?”

    “Whatever!”

    Mindfang and Felida made their way up the stairs, with the oliveblood throwing one more disdainful glance over her shoulder at the prisoner.  For the brief moment the door to the outside was open, Pyrope could see the first glimmers of red light reflected on the clouds and she knew that day was upon them.  

    She tried to figure out how best to get back to the floor; falling sideways didn’t exactly appeal to her, so she shuffled to the corner, braced her back against the wall and used it to slide herself down.  Using her bottom and her back to move, Redglare made her way over to the food and drink that waited for her.   _I know they say to be wary of the meals offered in captivity, but I don’t think they’re trying to poison me.  Quite the opposite, in fact.  And I might as well eat to keep my strength up._  She picked up a piece of the loaf and brought it to her mouth.   _Ugh.  Stale.  But no surprise there…_  
   
    Once she had finished it, she tried to grab the water bottle.   This proved slightly more difficult than she expected, but with a few deft manoeuvres, she was able to grasp it and have a drink.  She almost wished she hadn’t.   _BLUH.   That water is AWFUL.  Are they making me drink from the bilge or something?  I suppose it’s just collected rain water and they likely don’t have the same filtration systems on board as the Imperial Destroyers, but geez… this is terrible!  Oh, well… suck it up, Pyrope; at least you’re still alive._

    Redglare set it down and realized that she should probably get rid of some water herself.   _Not even so much as a pisspot in here… unless…_  She noticed a shape cut in the floor on the far left corner of the cell.  She opted to just sort of half-roll herself over to it.  There was a square cut into the floor with a little metal ring bolted to it.  She managed to put herself into a position that she could open it, and found that it there was a hole with a small chute leading to somewhere, most likely outside.   _This is what passes for a toilet here, I guess.  No sign of any gaper paper but when you gotta go…_

    After completing what felt like intense gymnastics just to use the toilet, Redglare flipped the wooden lid back down, and then made her way to the opposite corner that she slid down into in the first place.  She put her knees to her chest and let her head loll back and rest against the wall.   _I gotta admit, this is not the most comfortable quarters I’ve ever had, but it will do for now.  It certainly won’t be forever._

    As she started to nod off, she couldn’t help but think about how different Mindfang actually was from what she expected… and how interesting as well.   _Maybe there’s a lot more good in her than I anticipated?  Or perhaps I’m drawn to her confidence and the way she carries herself.  I certainly got an eyeful of her… that couldn’t be why I’m excited!  But is it?  Every single thing she does seems to be calculated for maximum effect, and very little gets by her.  Well, Marquise, I think we’re just getting started…_  



	4. Condemnation - intermissi0n

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doc Scratch appears once again to the Marquise in her past. Mindfang experiences a vivid dream of a mission from not that long ago that was a success, but with a very high cost where her First Mate is concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This chapter is a bit on the gory side. I don't overdo it, but there is some blood shed here. Just so you know.
> 
> More Doc and Damara for those of you who enjoy these two! This chapter provides a little bit of Felida's backstory and gives an example of Spinneret's love-hate relationship with Doc's white spherical gift. I must warn you that this chapter is a bit gory, but it is necessary to illustrate what can happen when one does when Mindfang does for a living. More importantly, it illustrates just how far she's willing to go for her moirail; what would be more horrific? Being on the receiving end of what takes place here... or being the one forced to do this to save your friend's life?
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

**Intermissi0n.**  
  
    “Welcome back!  I knew you would return soon.”  
  
    “And somehow I’m not surprised you knew.  Ughhhhhhhh… This décor hurts my eyes.  Seriously, does everything have to be one colour?”  
  
    “I said last time that you were my visitor that you would be my protégé.  This will also apply to your taste in decorating your abode.  If not the colour itself, then certainly in the style.”  
  
    “You said a lot of things last time.  It was quite a while ago to me, but obviously no time at all to you.”  
  
    “Correct.  My perception of time is somewhat different than yours.  It comes with being virtually immortal.  And yet, I know that I will die in time.  I just believe it will come well after you do.”  
  
    “Wow.  This is why I love coming here, you know:  I do so enjoy the witty repartee.  What ever happened to ‘Hello, Marquise!  How goes the privateering business?’ ‘Oh, just wonderfully, darling!  Helped myself to all kinds of stuff!  Any more round, white, legless offspring for me to look after for you?’”  
  
    “I dispensed with what you refer to as ‘small talk’ because I know you don’t have time for such trivialities.  It comes with being an excellent host.”  
  
    “If that’s what gets you off, who am I to argue?”  
  
    “Shall I remind you that I cannot, as you so primitively put it, ‘get off’?  I don’t have anything as mundane or trivial as reproductive organs, if you recall.”  
  
    “Really, Doc?  Everyone gets off on something, somehow.  Just because you don’t have a big white bulge in those stripy green pants of yours doesn’t mean you can’t really enjoy yourself.  You said as much when you told me that what I did with your Happy Fun Ball was primarily for your entertainment.”  
  
    “That’s correct.”  
  
    “Soooooooo… was I entertaining enough for you?”  
  
    “Indeed.  Although, speaking of reproductive organs, I’m still mystified as to what you were trying to accomplish by putting it where you did.”  
  
    “You did see that, then?  Heh heh… Good to know!”  
  
    “Aside from deploying it for such base purposes, from what I was able to observe, you used it precisely as I suspected you would:  you leveraged it to your advantage and stole as many interesting items as you could get your hands on.  Based on what I saw, it seems your selfish streak overrode your moral compass, if you truly had one to begin with, and you have accumulated ridiculous amounts of wealth, or what passes for such amongst your race.”  
  
    “Hey now!  I only stole from the wealthy.”  
  
    “Only because it is awfully difficult to steal from those who are without anything to steal.  For instance, if you encountered a ship that was manned solely by those on the lowest spoke of fortune’s wheel, and they happened to be ferrying a piece of art that you wanted to a museum in exchange for enough payment that would enable them eat for a week, I have no doubt that you would still take that art and send the whole lot of them to the bottom of the ocean.”  
  
    “Realllllllly.  You know that for a fact, do you?”  
  
    “I do.  In fact you did just that about a sweep and a half ago.”  
  
    “Oh.”  
  
    “Indeed.”  
  
    “Well, in my defense, it’s not like I had time to ask them what their recompense for the haul job was.  And it’s not a total loss… Fish gotta eat, too, right?”  
  
    “I knew you were going to say that.”  
  
    “Of course you did.  So… where’s your cute little delivery girl?”  
  
    “She’s attending to her lessons right now.”  
  
    “What kind of lessons?  Drum lessons?  That would explain that banging…”  
  
    “No.  Since I knew that you would be arriving soon, I decided that she should partake in a lesson that she seems to attend with some frequency:  Being Locked in a Room.”  
  
    “ <I feel Lucky Bad Pirate Woman is here!  Shove your unfortunate excuses into your excretion chute, White Devil!  My fingernails rend your shame globe sack!  Die miserably!  Die and then die again slower and with more screaming!>”  
  
    “Ooh.  She’s not happy with you.”  
  
    “That could very well be.”  
  
    “What, you mean you of all… people can’t understand her?”  
  
    “It’s not that I don’t understand her.  I simply couldn’t care less what she has to say.”  
  
    “Oh.”  
  
    “She has but one single mandate:  obedience.  Her vocalizations are meaningless.”  
  
    “<You Die!  I Die!  Stuff your filthy milky head with hoofbeast excrement and I strangle your neck with my own entrails!  I rend your white body into tiny sections with treecapitator and make fire to them while I pleasure myself!  Die!  Die!  Die!>”  
  
    “Hoooooooo boy… You might not want to open the door to that room for a while.  She wants to take you apart!”  
  
    “As I said, what she wants is irrelevant.  As for you, however, it would appear that you have grown weary of merely hijacking pretty baubles and are pursuing much more interesting items?”  
  
    “Yeah, that’s right, how did you… never mind.  Okay, let’s just say that I am.  What do you care?”  
  
    “Care is too strong a word.  I merely observe.  I must also remind you, however, that the greater the treasure, the greater the cost associated.  Has your time with the orb not taught you this?”  
  
    “I will admit that there have been times that the cost in extracting the loot has been matched by the cost in obtaining it.”  
  
    “Has the orb ever been wrong?”  
  
    “No, and I have to say, I’ve been impressed.  It HAS been a tad cryptic, on occasion, but wrong?  Never.  I really do have to thank you; it’s been invaluable!”  
  
    “Thanks are unnecessary.  You are simply being you.  I suspect you would have made attempts to steal what you have stolen with or without it.  It merely makes it easier for you to do so.  I just thought I should remind you that the lessons it offers carry more value than you attribute to them.  You’ve been leaning on it like a crutch of sorts.  Perhaps you should begin to wean yourself from its wisdom and find your own fate?”  
  
    “Pssh.  That seems rather counterproductive, doesn’t it?  I thought I was supposed to entertain you; why would you give it to me if you didn’t want me to use it?”  
  
    “I didn’t say you should stop.  The frequency with which you seek its counsel is entirely up to you.  Just prepare yourself for the possibility that you may not want to visit it as often as you do.”  
  
    “Whatever you say.  Hey, speaking of visits and entertainment, if you want to let that poor young thing out for a spell, I’m sure she and I could entertain you in a variety of ways…”  
  
    “<Yes!  Yes!  Passionate malevolent fuck making and then we kill him as one!  Or we can make fuck WHILE killing him during the same time!  His stupid death would be sweetest climax!  Make it so!>”  
  
    “Be assured that not only would I fail to be entertained by such a display, but that I’ve already seen everything you’re capable of in that regard thanks to the orb.  I also fail to understand why anyone would find pleasure in watching others partake in such activities.  Besides, I believe it would be rude to interrupt her studies; I fear the lesson has yet to be learned and I certainly wouldn’t want to deprive her of that experience.”  
  
    “<Be praying you never let me be unbound from this closet, you demented specimen.  Be praying.  Be praying…>”  
  
    “Oh, well.  Your loss, Doc.”  
  
    “Hardly.  Carry on as you were then.  I suspect she will not be the only one gaining knowledge today…”    
  
  
********  
  
  
    Spinneret sat straight up in bed and gasped.  Her sudden spasm also woke Felida, who was lying beside her.  “You scared me!  Is everything okay, Mistress?”  
  
    Mindfang inhaled sharply; the memory of what she had just experienced was both sharp and cloudy at the same time and it dangled just over the precipice of total perception.  “Yeah… I’m good.”  
  
    “I know you are…” purred Felida.  “And I think they’d agree, too!”  She gestured to the two men and one woman sleeping on the floor of the cabin in various states of undress.  The woman was a goldblood and the two fellows were of orange and red heritage.  Felida liked to mix things up like this; she’d call it Rainbow Games and it would always bring a smile to her dear Mistress’s face.      
  
    Mindfang was smiling now and she stroked one of Felida’s horns.  “Thank you, my sweet.  Now, would you kindly hand me the orb?  There’s something I need to ask it.”  
  
    Oceleo rolled over to the side and grabbed the small white sphere from its place on the nightstand.  She handed it over to Spinneret and curled up beside her, wishing she could see what her Mistress could.  “What do you want to know?”  
  
    Mindfang adjusted the ball so she could see the window clearly with her special eye.  “Okay, Ball:  will we be successful today?”  
  
    They waited for a response.  Felida had two perfectly good eyes, but no matter how hard she stared at it, she could never see so much as a flicker of a response from the orb and she relied on her Mistress to read the strange object.  After a few more moments, Spinneret raised an eyebrow and made a confused expression.  “What’s it say?”  
  
    “Something really weird… ‘You will visit an old acquaintance tonight.’  What a strange answer to that question.  What is this thing: some kind of oddball fortune cookie?”  
  
    Felida laughed.  “Does it mean ‘in bed’?  I sure hope so; we’ve known each other long enough to be old acquaintances, right?”  
  
    Spinneret gave her a sly smile and slipped the hand that wasn’t holding the orb over Felida’s soft, warm thigh and gave what she touched a playful tickle.  “For being my palemate, you sure are a flirty one.  Some days I’d swear your libido is as insatiable as my own.” Her First Mate responded by wrapping her grey arms around Mindfang’s exploratory one and lightly chewing on her shoulder.  “Felida!  What did I tell you about biting?  Only when I say so!”  
  
    “Sorry, Mistress.”  
  
    “I’ll let it go this time.  However, I think you best get your collar off and make your way upstairs.  You can have them deploy the mining droid and I will join you as soon as I’m done seeing our guests back to their quarters.”    
  
    Felida slipped her collar off and set it on the stand beside where the white sphere spent most of its time.  “Aye, Captain!”    
  
    Mindfang watched her pull on her white ruffled shirt and brown shorts, and then tie an olive sash around her waist before heading up the stairs to the main deck.   _She’s a good one… I couldn’t want for a better moirail.  She keeps me focused and I must admit, we do share the same hobbies…_  She gave the sleeping trolls a light mental prod to rouse them from their satisfied slumbers and then set about getting herself ready.  Strange dreams or not, today had the potential to be quite interesting...  
  
   
  
  
    “Soooooooo… Where are we at, Felida?”  
  
    Mindfang strode over to her First Mate and the yellowblood fellow who was operating the controls belonging to a remote diving droid that was currently a few hundred klicks below the surface.  “Turns out the orb was correct about the location it gave yesterday,” Felida said excitedly.  “The droid has already obtained a large piece and is making its way back up now!”  
  
    “Well then!  That’s good news, indeed!”  The Marquise slipped in behind the remote operator and looked over his shoulder at the readouts on the screen.  The front mounted camera view showed a chunk of rock an arm’s length and the same again in width within the droid’s claws, which was a good sign, but the nature of the payload could not be confirmed until it had actually resurfaced.    
  
    “It should be resurfacing in about a minute and a half, Captain,” the operator informed her.    
  
    “Excellent!  Deck crew, clear a space for retrieval!  I can’t wait to see this in person!”    
  
    After what felt like forever, the droid rocketed straight up out of the water, then began to hover.  The operator brought it over towards the cleared area on the bow of the ship, and Mindfang and the deck crew of the Fool’s Gam8it watched intently as it set down gently, the large blue rock  in its claws glittering under the floodlights.  As Mindfang approached it, she could see the stone was faintly glowing with its own pale light.  She signaled the operator to release the rock, and she took it into her hands.  As she held it, the blue glow intensified significantly and she knew she had what she had been seeking.    
  
    “Fluorite,” she announced, thrusting the blue stone forward so that her crewmates could get a better look at it.  “One of the rarest materials found on all of Alternia.  So rare and valuable that almost all of it was said to be hoarded by the Condesce herself, but no one knew quite where… until now!   While it’s generally known for giving off a natural blue glow, in the right hands it is said to be capable of creating immensely powerful energy surges which can be manipulated by someone who knows how!  Ladies and gentlemen, this is only the first piece!  Soon enough, we will have all kinds of the stuff at our disposal and then we will become an unstoppable force on these oceans!  What say you all?”  
  
    As a cheer went up from the assembled crew, it drowned out the sound of a splash from the water:  two large white tentacles broke the surface and flailed in the air, as though searching for something.   The droid operator was the first to notice them, and before he was able to vocalize a warning, the tentacles surged forward and grabbed him by an arm and a leg.  He was thrown violently upwards and then slammed back down onto the deck.  Everyone suddenly turned to see the troll being thrown upwards again, and then grabbed again by the tentacles, which rapidly disappeared back under the waves.    
  
    _OHHHHHHHH SHIT,_ thought Mindfang as two more white tentacles suddenly rocketed up from the depths.  “HELMSMAN, GET US OUT OF HERE NOW!” she screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran to throw the fluorite down the stairs into her cabin.   _For all the good that will do if that thing is serious about wanting it back…_  
  
    Before the ship was able to begin moving, the tentacles were already speeding towards their next target:  Felida Oceleo.  Before she knew what was happening, one wrapped itself around the calf of her right leg, the other her right bicep.  
  
    “Captaiiiiin!” she screeched as they lifted her straight up and then smashed her back down again.    
  
    Mindfang’s vision eightfold allowed her to see what was unfolding a split second before it actually occurred, and as the tentacles began their downward sweep, she lunged at them while simultaneously issuing a mental command to the crew assembled on the deck: _PIN THOSE THINGS!  NOW!!!!!!!!_ As she fell upon the long muscular tubes with all of the strength at her command, she slashed at them with her blue sword… which did them absolutely no damage to them whatsoever.  As the white, writhing forms attempted to make their way skyward again, the entire collected crew at Mindfang’s employ fell upon them and reduced their mobility to a significant degree.  
   
    The Marquise slashed at the tentacles again, but there wasn’t even so much as a mark inflicted on them.   _My gods, this IS what I think it is.  There’s no defeating this, but I can still rescue Felida…  maybe…_    
  
    Her First Mate was barely conscious; olive blood poured from her broken nose, and the tentacles kept thrashing in an effort to haul her into the deeps from which she’d never return.  All that she could manage to speak was a whispered "help me..."  
  
    Mindfang tried to come up with a solution and was successful, but the idea horrified her.   _If I can’t cut the tentacles, I’m going to have to cut something else… oh, Felida, I’m so sorry…_  
  
    Spinneret reached out to Felida’s mind in an effort to calm her down and try to render her unconscious so that she wouldn’t die from the shock of what was about to be inflicted upon her.  The pile of trolls that lay on the wriggling masses were holding them for now, but the ends continued to squirm, making what Mindfang had to do that much harder.  She took a deep breath, reared back with her sword and took a mighty swing at Felida’s thigh…  
  
    The first hit broke the femur just above Felida’s knee; the second finished the job and tore through.  As the tentacle which held her leg felt the resistance slacken, it twisted wildly out from under the trollpile and retreated back underwater with half of Felida’s leg still entwined within it.  The remaining attacker thrashed wildly and the crew members that were holding down the other intruder previously were impelled to leap upon it in an effort to hold it still long enough for their captain to complete her gruesome task.  
   
    Mindfang grabbed the hilt of her sword tightly and steeled her resolve.  Her jacket was already covered in sprays of green and she knew she would have to act fast to save Oceleo from death by exsanguination versus the equally horrible fate which would await her in the ocean.  She swung the blue blade again, but as it came close to Felida’s shoulder, the rubbery limb moved and even though Spinneret was able to pull back on the blow somewhat, the sword sliced into her First Mate’s face instead.  Even with empathic abilities suppressing her emotions, Felida still howled as her eye fell under the sharp instrument; it was a sound Aranea would never forget.    
  
    “Enough of this!  She is NOT going anywhere!” Mindfang bellowed as she planted a red boot on the squirming tentacle and brought her sword down in a blue arc that sliced through Felida’s arm where it met her shoulder.    
  
    Another gout of olive blood spewed forth as Oceleo fell to the deck; damaged, but free.  The crew surged forward to pick her up and run her to safety as the tentacle that held her captive slid off the deck with the arm as a prize.    
  
    _GUNSMAN!  DROP ALL DEPTH CHARGES!  HELM!  FLANK SPEED, HEADING 3-6-0! NOW!!!!!!!!_  Mindfang wasn’t even talking at this point; her messages flew psychically to her crew and they were already in the process of executing those orders before they knew what they were doing.   _AND BRING ME SOMETHING VERY HOT!_  
  
    As the ship lurched forward, the Marquise looked back over the stern to see six white tentacles pierce the surface in search of further prey.  Suddenly, the depth charges detonated and the writhing forms shot back beneath the waves as quickly as they had appeared.  Mindfang relaxed slightly, but only slightly:  as she looked down at Felida, she could see that her First Mate was still losing blood rapidly.  It was only her blueblood psychic gifts that kept the small woman from going into shock from catastrophic blood loss, but that would only work so long as there was still blood left in her body.    
  
    One of the engineers ran onto the deck with a metal wrench in a gloved hand, and a second glove in his other hand.  “Here, Captain; I placed this on the engine core for a few seconds.  With the amount of power we’re pumping out, it heated up in no time.”      
  
    Mindfang took the loose glove from him, and then the superheated wrench.  “I’m so, so sorry, Felida.”  She applied the wrench first to the woman’s severed thigh as the bleeding was heaviest there, and once she had it mostly under control, she moved it to her shoulder.  The scent that assaulted her sniffnodes was utterly horrible, not because it was unpleasant, but because it wasn’t: it was a smell she associated with cooking ground hoofbeast, and that pushed her stomach right up to her protein chute.    
  
    Once that unpleasant duty was done, there was one more to attend to.  The engineer could see Mindfang hesitating and quietly said, “That eye is done for anyway, Captain.  You need to close the wound.  I’ve heard it’s horrific to have an eye burned out, but she doesn’t have much of a choice right now.”    
  
    Spinneret nodded and carefully lined up the wrench with the gash made by her sword across her moirail’s face.  She swallowed hard and gently laid the hot metal down on the cut.  The ensuing scream tore through to her soul; it was one thing to kill those who attacked her or needed to be removed, but to hurt someone she cared about was another thing entirely.  The ordeal was over as quickly as it began, but Felida would still need serious medical attention, and fast.    
  
    _Where could I possibly take her?  There are no medical facilities in this area…_  Mindfang looked up and saw an island off to her left.  Her spectacular eyesight allowed her to see something in the deep distance that was very familiar to her and answered a question.   _Ah, NOW I see what you meant, Ball.  Very well, then:  an old acquaintance it is._   “Helmsman:  set course 3-4-5, maintain Flank Speed as long as able!  That island is our destination.”  
  
    “Aye, Captain, setting course 3-4-5, Flank Speed!”  
  
    As the ship tore over the waves as fast as it could possibly go, Mindfang looked first behind the ship to see if any more white tentacles would appear, but none did.  She then looked at Felida, now missing two limbs and blinded in one eye.   _We have what we came for, but the cost… how terribly high…_  
  
  
********  
  
  
    Mindfang woke up screaming, which made her bedmate leap straight up and out of it.  “Mistress, what?  Are we under attack?”  
  
    “What… where… oh.”  Spinneret pushed her hair from her face; it was soaked with sweat and clung to her cheek and horns with the same desperation she felt at watching her moirail twist in the tentacles’ grasp.  “I’m sorry, Felida… I was…”  
  
    “Dreaming again, right?  You’ve had some nasty ones lately.  What was this one about?”  Oceleo slipped back on to the bed and extended her metallic arm around Mindfang’s back in order to offer her a comforting embrace.    
  
    As the cool, smooth prosthetic lit upon her shoulder, Spinneret involuntarily shivered.  “Just… well, it’s…”   _I have this horrible sensation… like someone or something close to me is dead or dying.  I need to find out what’s going on, but it’s also a conversation I really don’t want to have right now, Felida.  I think you need something else to do…_  
  
    “Oh, hey!  I have an idea!” Felida announced.  
  
    “You do?” Mindfang asked, doing her best to add a hint of surprise to her voice.  “Let’s hear it.”  
  
    “Maybe I should go wake up our new guest?  I bet she’d love a bath!”  
  
    “I bet she would!  Why don’t you attend to that, and I’ll join you as soon as I have a quick wash myself.   Off you go, then!”  Spinneret gave Felida’s bare bottom a playful squeeze and lightly nudged her off the bed.  She watched the woman dress, which gave her stirrings that helped dispel the unease that lingered from the dreams, and then turned on the water for the ablution trap she kept beside her recupracoon.    
  
    Oceleo left the room, wrapped up with thoughts of her current task, none the wiser that the impetus of the thought was not her own, and Mindfang felt no guilt over this.  For her own good, she thought as the warm water enveloped her.  She added a drop of her soap and the scent filled both her sniffnodes and her mind with memories of Porrim.  Spinneret leaned back and idly caressed the jade ring with her fingers.   _Why are our lives so blessed and cursed, dear heart?  Luck is such a funny and fickle thing; I was lucky to have had you, even for such a short time.  My poor palemate is still here with me, but she’s endured horrors at my hand.  My kismesis was turned out to be an utter buffoon but now I have a potential replacement who decided to throw herself upon my deck.  I can’t help but wonder what you would have thought of all this?_  
   
    Spinneret waited for an answer that would never come.  As she rose from the tub to dry herself off, she thought of the young legislacerator in the brigblock and smiled.   _Sometimes luck is a lady, as well!  I suppose I’ll play the hand I’ve been dealt, for now; if spades are led, I’d best follow suit…_


	5. Condemnation - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redglare takes a bath, Felida-style. Latula and Felida have discussions before Mindfang arrives and takes over. Redglare learns more about the Marquise and her intentions, which leaves her feeling more excited than she ever anticipated. Mindfang, too, begins to feel strongly for her captive, and takes her frustrations out on her First Mate in a most delicious manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this one gets sexy. There's going to be a bit more of that later on, but not quite as much as "Beautiful Jewel" has. This chapter focuses fairly heavily on character development as well, and gives more structure to the relationships that are starting to form. I'll be building towards a caliginous fling in the next chapters, as well as more of Mindfang and Felida's backstory. Hope you're enjoying this tale so far! 
> 
>  
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

  
** 3. **

    Latula Pyrope’s second night on board the Fool’s Gam8it began in a similar manner to how she pictured spending her Wriggling Day:  naked, wet and screaming.  She was startled from her slumber by having a jet of water sprayed at her.  “WHAT THE FUCK!!!” she yelled as she shook her head in order to disperse some of the excess moisture.  

    “Good evening!  Time for your bath!”  

    Redglare blinked the water out of her eyes to see Felida Oceleo standing outside the bars, one hand on a pump-action water tank, the other holding the hose.  “Look, you sick little bitch, I don’t care much for being woken up like that!”

   Felida gave her a shrug and said, “Um, last time I checked, this wasn’t a 5-Star Hivetel. You might’ve noticed there’s no gaper paper round these parts, so we have to do it this way instead!  The Captain insists you need to be clean, ‘just in case’, so clean you’re going to be!  Come on, get that pretty blue ass up in the air, I have lots of other things to do today, too.”

    “Uggghhh…” groaned Redglare as she made her way to her knees.  Her body was sore and stiff from sleeping against the wall and the sudden shock of being woken up in this manner certainly didn’t help.  “You don’t have to be so fucking happy about it,” she grumbled, assuming the position she was instructed to.

    “What can I say?  Some parts of my job I enjoy more than others!  Ready?  Here it comes!”

    Pyrope couldn’t stop the bellow of shock as the cold water hit her undercarriage.  She’d endured some peculiar training at the Academy, but certainly nothing there prepared her for this sort of situation.  “Rrrgh.  Just for the record, I’d like to say that this is really fucking degrading.”

    “I _know!_ ” beamed Felida, “Isn’t it _great_?   I always have my baths like this!  Sometimes, Mistre… I mean, the Captain even asks me to do it to her!  And then I get to dry her off with my tongue!”  She took in what Redglare was showing off and felt a twinge of regret at being so hostile the night before.  “I might be able to offer you a similar service, if you asked me nicely…”

    Redglare rolled back over onto her bottom and shuffled back into the corner.  “Listen, lady, if you so much as put your tongue anywhere near me, I will bite it the fuck off.  Got it?”  

    Oceleo wasn’t thrilled about being rebuffed so rudely.  “Fine, then.  No need to be such a prude, you know.”  

    “Nothing prudish about it!  I just think you’re a creepy little weirdo.  Besides, aren’t you and Mindfang matesprits or something?”

    Redglare could see Felida’s demeanor shift at the suggestion.  “No, sadly.  The Captain is a single woman now and says she wants to stay that way until she meets the right person.  She’s very specific about that right person, too; she once asked me if I could ‘summon’ things.  No idea what she meant by that, but I told her I was very good at being summoned if that helped!  Anyway, she’s more than happy to spend time with me until then, and I’m more than happy to spend it with her!  I guess we’re palemates with a big streak of red right down the middle.  She understands my needs and I’m quite willing to help her out with hers.  This is a good life and I’m content, I guess.  I do owe her my life!  And I wouldn’t have my new arm and leg if it wasn’t for her!  Of course, I might have still had the original ones if we hadn’t… well, never mind that!  Water under the bridge, right?  Buckets are for other people, not those who live on the oceans.  Besides, we have nowhere to put them and they keep getting tipped over on rough seas…”

    The mention of such made Pyrope’s innards twitch but she managed to settle herself.  “Do you know what I think?  I think you’re being used.”

    Felida’s eyes narrowed.  “What do you mean?”

    “What I mean is that she must think you’ll simply ‘do’ until the right person comes along.  Does that seem right to you at all?”

    “You don’t know anything about it!  She shares her bed with me now and then and sometimes she asks me to play with her other bedtime friends, too!  If you think for a second that I don’t know how to take charge, then you misunderstand; the only person I bend to is the Captain.  And I sure don’t need to be cross-examined by some stuck-up tealblood in a brig, thank you very much!”  

    Redglare gave her a knowing smile.  “Oh… Did I strike a nerve, there?  Is ‘now and then’ not enough for you?  Don’t you think you deserve better?”

    “I get what I deserve on a regular basis, thanks!”  Felida gave the prisoner a curious look.  “Maybe you should try it sometime!”

    “That’s not what I meant and you know it.   Do you honestly think she’s –"

    They were interrupted by the sound of boots descending the stairs.  “Ladies, pleeeeeeeease…” Mindfang admonished, “It troubles me so to hear my friends fighting… unless there happens to be a caliginous leaning here I don’t know about?”

    While Felida dropped her eyes and adopted an apologetic posture, Redglare laughed loudly.  “This is how you treat your friends?  Lock them up and have them hosed down by your pet first thing in the evening?”

    “Latula, really.  If I didn’t consider you a friend of sorts, you’d be drifting to the bottom with that Ampora fellow right now.  You’d be wise to remember that.”  She then turned to her First Mate.  “As for you, have no fear, love; I know where your loyalties lie.  Just keep in mind that those with teal tongues like to ask a lot of questions, so choose your words carefully.”

    “Yes, Captain.”

    The Marquise put an arm around her.  “Good girl.  Thank you so much for giving her a bath.  Now, would you kindly replenish our guest’s food and water?”

    Felida gave a small series of nods.  “Yes, Captain.”  Redglare used her feet to shove the empty plate and water bottle towards the bars and Oceleo gathered them up, keeping a close eye on the dripping wet cellblock-dweller the whole time.  “Listen,” she whispered, “play your cards right and things can go better for you here!”

    “Yeah, well, remember what I said:  maybe we’re both prisoners here!” Redglare whispered back.  “Don’t such a fucking gimp all your life!”

    Felida gave Pyrope a disgusted look, but took the plate and bottle and headed for the stairs.  

    “So… what were my friends talking about?” Mindfang asked Redglare.  “Were you discussing your evening ablutions?  I know it’s certainly not what you’re used to, but we are at sea and sometimes we have to make do with what we have.”

    Pyrope studied the Marquise’s degree of dress.   _Jacket… check.  Boots… check.  Hmm… still no leggings._  “Yeah, about that… I don’t suppose you’d have a towel?  I’m kind of chilly here.  Not a big fan of flopping around in this puddle of water, either.”  

    Mindfang put a hand to her chin as if to contemplate where she would find a towel.  “Do you mean one of these?”  She opened her long coat up and retrieved a thin blue towel from one of the inside pockets, and then snapped it open with a flick of her wrist.  
   
    Redglare wasn’t just looking at the towel.   _Yep, just as I suspected:  not a whole lot being worn under that jacket.  What is she up to?_  “Yes, that’s right.  Unless I’ve shifted universes during the day, that’s what we call a towel.  How’d you do that?  Are you some kind of closet magician?  You made your clothes disappear, I see.”

    “Actually, my dear, it was Felida who made yours disappear, but fear not, I suspect they could be found if there were need for them to be.  Despite what you may think, I’m a firm believer in bartering.  I suspect we might be able to come to a deal of sorts, don’t you?”  The Marquise wrapped the towel around the back of her neck and strode up to the bars.  For instance, if you’d like this lovely soft towel, there’s something I’d like you to do for me first.”

    _Of course there is,_ Redglare thought.  “I wouldn’t even venture a guess as to what that might be.”

    “Aren’t you currrrrrrrious?”

    “Curiosity kills cats.  Is that what happened to your Itty Bitty Kitty pal?  She got too curious?  I’d like to keep my limbs attached to my body, thank you very much.”

    Mindfang frowned.  “Never mind that, Latula.  I had nothing to do with her accident… but everything to do with her rehabilitation.  I’m a very generous woman, despite what you may think.  Allow me to prove it to you:  if you want this towel, all you have to do is come over here and take it.  Nothing more, nothing less.”

    Pyrope looked at Mindfang’s face, searching for any sign of duplicity.   _She’s supremely confident; she didn’t even bother to bring that sword of hers.  Mind you, with these shackles on, it’s not like I could take it from her anyway…_  She worked her way to her feet while the Marquise watched, smiling.  Using the wooden wall for support, she shuffled over towards Mindfang until she stood about a foot or so away from the bars.  

    Redglare’s eyes went from the towel to Mindfang’s own; she took in the Marquise’s complex right eye with the seven distinct pupils and wondered what gifts it gave her.  “Okay, seriously.  What’s the price?  There always is one.”

    “None whatsoever!  Just take the towel!”

    “Really.  Are you sure there isn’t something you want?  I mean, why else would you be showing up naked under your coat like this?”

    Mindfang offered a raised eyebrow and a curl of a smile.  “Maybe I’m doing it for your benefit?  I don’t seem to hear you complaining.”

    Redglare said nothing but, while keeping her eyes fixed on her jailor’s, reached forward and took the towel into her hands.  With a slight tug, it was hers.  She shuffled back a couple of steps, and then tried to rub her body dry with it as best she could.    
After a few moments, Mindfang asked, “So… Anything you want to say?”

    “Not really.  Why?”

    “I thought perhaps that maybe a ‘thank you’ might be in order?”

    Redglare made a rather ugly sound.  “What?  Are you fucking kidding me?  I should be thanking you?  For what?  Taking my clothes, putting me in irons and having your little catgirl hose me down?  Excuse my apparent lack of gratitude!”

    Mindfang’s expression was one of mock disappointment.  “Well, I did give you a towel, after all…”

    “Whee!” replied Redglare, forcing every single scrap of sarcasm she could into that syllable.  “That and two caegars will get you on a hoverbus!”  

    “Pssh.  I never had much use for such pedestrian forms of transit.”

    Pyrope shook her head and tossed the towel to the floor.  “Talk about missing the point.”

    “Maybe I just intentionally sidestepped it,” Mindfang retorted.  

    Redglare decided that maybe she could go on the offensive.  “Like you do pretty much everything that doesn’t directly affect your grandiose plans?”

    “And why should I care about anything but?  Tell me that, Little Miss Idealist!”

    “You have got to be the most self-centered person I’ve ever encountered!”

    Mindfang began to slowly walk back and forth in front of the bars.  “I think, my dear, uninformed girl, that you mistake self-centered for self-confident.”

    “There’s a point where self-confidence crosses into the territory of blatant arrogance,” explained Redglare, keeping her eyes firmly on her captor.  “Far as I can tell, you’ve set up camp so far beyond that line you can’t even see it from where you are now.”

    The Marquise turned on her heel to face her.  “My, my, they sure teach you some pretty ideas at that Academy, don’t they?  They also apparently teach you how to be scathing.  I rather like it…”

    “You would.”

    “I do!  Aren’t you enjoying this exchange?”

    Redglare narrowed her eyes a bit.  “I’d enjoy it more if we were on more equal terms!  How about you take these ridiculous restraints off me and give me my clothes back?”

    Mindfang gave her an appraising look.  “In case you hadn’t noticed, your bargaining posture is highly suspect right now.”

    “Yeah, I noticed.  That’s the problem!”  Pyrope would have crossed her arms if she could have.

    “I want you to consider this,” began Spinneret as she ran a hand slowly up and down one of the bars, “I never made you and your… posse invade my vessel.  You chose to show up here and I was forced to respond in a manner I saw fit.  You really can’t blame me, can you?”

    “No, but I can sure blame you for the activities that required our presence here in the first place!  That’s the reason we came:  to bring you to the justice you deserve!  And, just so you know, you’re still going to receive it at some point.”

    Mindfang sighed.  “You see, this is where we must agree to disagree.  I’m not going anywhere and, at least for the foreseeable time being, neither are you.  So, how about we simply enjoy each other’s company for now?”

    Redglare was less than thrilled about this.  “I think ‘enjoy’ might be too strong a word.”

    The Marquise smiled.  “That’s the spirit!  So, you want to negotiate, eh?  What do you think it would take for me to remove those irons?”

    Pyrope shrugged.  “I don’t know… two submarines and a carrier group?  Sorry to disappoint you, but I didn’t smuggle those in here in my nook.”

    “Oh, you’re gooooooood,” purred Mindfang.  “Are you suggesting you have a rather talented nook, then?”

    “Why don’t you come in here and find out?”  The words were out of Redglare’s mouth before she had a chance to think about them and for a moment, she worried she might regret that.   _I’m getting caught up in this… far more than I expected I would…_  
   
    “Because I think you’re too much of a tightnook to even get a finger in there, much less a submarine!  Justice this, arrested that, blah, blah, blah.   And some people think I blather on excessively…”

    “You DO blather on!” Redglare gave her a pointed grin.   _In for a caegar now, I suppose…_ “I’ve only been here one night and one day and I’m already sick of your self-aggrandizement!  Don’t you ever get tired of hearing yourself talk?”

    Mindfang leered in at her through the iron bars.  “Why don’t you come over here and try to make me stop talking?”

    Redglare started making her way over.  “Oh, I’ll do more than try, ‘Windfang’!”

    “Pffft.  That just sounds funny and not funny ha-ha either.  Is that seriously your best or are you actually just another beige-blooded desk jockey?  Oh, wait:  you’re one-for-one at being a shitty legislacerator!  Tell me, how’s that working out as a career choice?”

    Pyrope was right up at the bars now, inches from Mindfang’s face.  “It’s going wonderfully, thanks!  You really have no clue.”  

    “Did you just call me clueless?”  Mindfang slipped a hand through the bars and ran her fingers down Redglare’s cheek until they reached her chin, which they then gently cupped. She turned her prisoner’s face to give it an appraising look.  

    “And what if I did?  What are you going to do about it?”

    As soon as the words were out of Latula’s mouth, Mindfang’s tongue was in it.   She could feel an arm wrap around her waist and pull her even closer to the bars.  At first, she didn’t have a clue what to do… Push away?  Bite?  Grab her back if she could?  

    There was a click and suddenly the bindings on her wrists loosened.  Redglare pulled back and looked down at them; the shackles were unlocked and she threw them to the ground.  She returned her gaze to Mindfang who was smiling broadly.  “Try your ankles, too,” she added with a wink.  Pyrope stepped out of the metal clasps that hung loosely around her ankles and pushed them aside with her feet.  

    After a moment’s hesitation, Latula felt the need for a release from all the tension and anger she felt and her hands found purchase in the dark leather of Mindfang’s coat.  She clutched it as hard as she could and returned the kiss as fiercely as it was given moments before.  She could feel Mindfang’s hand move through her hair, pulling at it and she desperately wanted to return the favour; her hands shook as she sunk her nails into the tough fabric, taking a piece of the Marquise’s long hair under her palms as she did so.  

    A sharp pain pierced through her lip and Redglare pulled back for a moment to see teal blood dripping from one of Spinneret’s long teeth.  Mindfang caught her looking at it.  “What?  Just so you know, I’m not the only one who might be enjoying this a little too much.”  Pyrope turned her attention to her new black romancer’s bottom lip, which had a series of sharp scratches on it and a hint of cerulean blood oozing into the cuts.  A quick lick of her tongue across her teeth told her that she had, in fact, administered those cuts herself… but also that Mindfang had given her a pretty deep gash in return.  The metallic taste wasn’t a pleasant one, but she found it fueled a fire within her.

    “Like I said before, I think enjoy is too strong a word.”  

    “Oh, stow it.  You liiiiiiiiked it.”

    There was something in Redglare’s broad smile that surprised Spinneret.  “Yeah… I kinda did.”  With that, she pressed her lips through the bars again and Mindfang hauled her in closer by the waist this time.  She felt her hipbones bang against the iron bars but the cold sting only intensified her emotions.  

    Hands and sharp fingernails moved across backs and through hair and over horns for some time, and only came to a stop when a voice disrupted their passions.  “Um… am I interrupting something here?  Do you just want me to leave this food and water at the bottom of the stairs, Captain?”

    Both rapidly turned their attention to Felida, who stood by the stairs holding a tray with a plate of loaf and the metal water bottle on it and appeared anxious to put it somewhere and make a hasty exit.  Mindfang untangled herself from Redglare and flipped her hair back out of her face.  “No, no, Felida… it’s quite all right.  No interruption at all.  We were just… exploring something. Our guest has shown me that she can be trusted to move about her quarters without shackles and chains.  You should be able to provide her refreshments directly to her hands now without fear of reprisal.  Am I correct, Latula?”

    Pyrope gave Felida a narrow glare.  “Probably.”

    “Very well, then!  Now, if you’ll pardon me, I have some business to attend to on deck.  The ship needs its rudder and it would be awfully difficult to steer her if we're stuck down here all night and day.  It would be so, so frustrating, I’m sure… being stuck in one place…  Oh, well.  I will see you quite soon, my new dark friend, I promise you that!”  Mindfang fastened up her jacket and as she made her way to the stairs, she slipped her thin fingers through Felida’s hair as she walked past her, which made the small woman shiver to the point of almost dropping her tray.  “Please don’t linger too long, Felida; we have work to attend to.”  

    “I bet you do,” muttered Redglare under her breath.  She watched as Felida regained her composure and then brought the tray with the nutrition tableau and the water bottle up to the bars.  

    Felida took a look at Redglare’s lip.  “Yep, that’s a spider bite if I’ve ever seen one!  You’re pretty lucky, you know!”

    “And why would that be?”

    “She doesn’t do that to everyone, and rarely to someone she’s only just met.  I’ve had my share of those, and I gotta say, I love it!  Pain is good for that; it reminds me how wonderful it is to be alive!  Beats the alternative, you know.  See?  Lucky!”  

    Redglare offered a toothy grin as she took the plate of cold grubloaf and water vessel from the woman who offered it.  “I’d say you’re a rather lucky person yourself, you know…”  

    Felida beamed.  “Oh, I know it!  Why do you say that?”

    “Because you can kiss my nook and I can’t!”

    As she dropped the now-empty tray to her side, Felida put a hand to her face.  “Okay, look… I don’t know if you’re still having some residual black feelings after your play time with the Captain, but I honestly don’t know if you’re teasing me or not.”

    Pyrope made a disgusted face.  “Seriously?  I thought I made it pretty clear that I don’t hate you that way.  I just have no time for sycophants who don’t have enough self-confidence to stand on their own two legs.  Well, in your case, their own leg and the one someone else made for them…”

    “Did it ever occur to you,” Felida snapped, “that maybe I’m quite capable of running things around here, and that my leg was replaced as an act of pale love?  You’ve probably never had time for anything red in your life; you’ve been too busy being schoolfed rules and regulations and all sorts of other mind-numbing garbage.  How old are you, anyway?  Thirteen sweeps?”

    “Fourteen.  Why?” Latula replied.

    “Fourteen sweeps!  You don’t know you’re hatched!  You know nothing about anything, other than what your books have to tell you!  Do you think if someone threw you a book about sex that you’d know what to do the first time?”

    Redglare lightly sucked on her swollen lip.  “I’m no virgin, if that’s what you’re asking.  And you obviously know nothing of the trials I went through to make Neophyte!  It’s easy to be hard, but harder still to be kind to those who are undeserving of it.  The most difficult part is figuring out who is who.  I’m not sure about you yet.”  

    Oceleo responded with a snort.  “You might just find, Little Miss Legislacerator, that people like the Captain and I don’t fit so easily into your compartmentalized view of the world.  I overheard your shock at her wearing your Sufferer necklace; did that really surprise you?”

    “Honestly?  Yes, it did.”  Redglare replied.  She took a bite from the loaf she was given before she continued.  “I certainly wouldn’t have suspected someone like her to be remotely interested in such ideals.”

    “Would it surprise you to know that I’m a believer in the Signless’s message, too?”

    Pyrope raised an eyebrow.  “A little…”

    “There’s no need for pointless killing, really,” Felida continued, “and the night that the Captain came to me with the suggestion that we should be trying to liberate as many people as we can instead of just slaughtering them was a wonderful day indeed!  Don’t think for a second that this means I’m willing to take any shit from anyone, though…”

    Redglare took a swallow from her water bottle and grimaced as she forced it down.  “Ugh… What do you mean?”  

    “What do you think I mean?  If people are miserable to me, I can still be miserable back, but in ways they wouldn’t suspect.  I really do want to be your friend, Neophyte, or maybe even something a touch blacker if that’s what you were trying to set up there, but you’re making it awfully difficult!”

    Pyrope took another bite of the stale loaf to get the awful taste of the water out of her mouth.  “Hello?  I’m locked in a fucking cellblock here?  This isn’t some kind of kinky little tea party, is it?”

    “Would you like it to be?  It wouldn’t take much to arrange that!” Felida offered eagerly.

    “Umm… no, thanks.  So, how did you two discover the Signless anyway?  You didn’t strike me as the types who would have any use for that kind of message.”

    Felida smiled.  “Well, I actually ran across him one night while we were in port trading for supplies.  I wondered what the crowd was for, and here’s this beautiful young fellow speaking in the middle of the square.  He was absolutely captivating:  his eyes were like an ocean…”

    Redglare nodded.  She remembered her own experience with the Sufferer and was flooded with memories of the night she witnessed one of his speeches personally.  It found it quite odd to hear someone whom she felt such contempt towards speaking well of someone she regarded so highly.  

    “I also noticed that sitting on either side of him were two women,” the First Mate continued.  “One of them was an oliveblood like me.  I kinda think she noticed me looking at him because she was staring straight at me most of the time, as if to say ‘don’t even think about it, lady; he’s mine!’  The other woman had a greener blood colour, based on what she was wearing.  She was striking, too… tall and beautiful.  What a crazy coincidence…”

    _This sounds intriguing,_ Pyrope thought.  “What do you mean by coincidence?”

    “Ha!  You wouldn’t believe me if I told you!” Felida exclaimed.

    “Try me.”

    Oceleo carefully considered what she should say next.  “Well, you probably read all about this in your files, so I’m not telling you anything you don’t already know.  That jadeblood, known as Dolorosa, ended up being purchased by the Captain from an Imperial Admiral after the Sufferer met his end.  Turns out they fell in love and next thing I know, the Captain is telling me all about how amazing and kind and insightful she is and that maybe the Signless had the right idea.  It sure surprised the hell out of me to hear it from her, but I was just as happy to go along with it!  The only problem was, for me anyway, that the Captain and the jadeblood started getting pretty serious pretty quickly.  Next thing I know, on one high-speed voyage back to one of our bases, she’s telling me that she needs me to run the battleship for her, and that we were going to have to stop playing together for awhile… maybe for good!  I won’t lie to you; it damn near broke my heart…”  

    Again, Redglare nodded.   _Classic red-pale vacillation.  Oldest story in the book.  And no, I didn’t know a thing about this, you little chatterbox.  Sure makes a lot of sense, though…_  

    “But then, next thing I know, we’re rendezvousing with the fleet enroute to our furthest base and I’m in charge of the whole thing.  Didn’t see the Captain for a week!  When she finally called me in, she told me that Dolorosa was murdered by the same admiral she got her from and that she paid him back as fully as she could without killing him herself.  She needed to reassess our plans and mission, which I helped her with.  In time, we found ourselves right back to where we are now, and I’m happy, but what are the odds that someone so close to the Sufferer himself would end up in the Captain’s bedroom, much less her heart?  So, you could say we have a closer connection to the Sufferer than most!  Oh!  And that green ring hanging on her earring?  That was going to be for Dolorosa, but the Captain wears it now; she considers it a far more personal display of her beliefs than a silver symbol on a chain.”

    Thanks to practice, Pyrope was able to keep her face free of emotions at these revelations.   _They were going to be matesprits?  Mindfang and Dolorosa?  This is… unexpected.  But now I know what happened and why, not to mention why the Marquise keeps touching that earring.  Thank you very much, catgirl… loose lips sink ships and all that._  “Well, if that’s the case, see if you can’t get her to give me my damn necklace back!”

    Felida gave her a funny look.  “Are you certain that’s yours?  I’m pretty sure the Captain just found that lying around…”

    Redglare was not impressed at all.  “You actually believe that?”

    “I believe what I believe.  So do you; tell me you’re any different!  Besides, it sounds like you and I believe in many of the same things!”

    “I don’t believe in stealing or mass murder, and frankly, neither did the Signless!  Tell me how you get your head around that every day?  This is what I mean:  if you don’t like how things are done around here, stand up for yourself!  Take control of this fleet and hand it over to the Imperial Navy!  I can do my best to ensure you are given some kind of amnesty…”

    Oceleo was incredulous.  “What?  Seriously?  Do you actually think for a moment I would do anything to subvert the Captain?  Never!  I would never have the life I have without her!”

    “What kind of life DO you have?” Redglare queried.  “She dropped you as soon as something better came along!”

    “She gave me these cybernetic limbs and we get to have the kind of relationship I’ve always dreamed of!  I love her and she loves me!”

    “But in a paler way than you do her!  Too bad there’s no buckets for conciliatory quadrants, sweetheart.  Nobody fills pails with their pets!  Nor should they… yuck.”

    In a flash, Felida was up against the bars, just as Mindfang was when she walked in on them.  “Either you really are blackflirting with me, Redglare, or you’re playing with fire…”

    Pyrope put out her bottom lip.  “Awww… did I make kitty angry?  I’m just telling the truth, gimp.  Maybe you should try it sometime?  Lying to me is one thing, but how long have you been lying to yourself?”

    Felida was breathing rapidly.  “Why don’t you come here and say that?”

    Instead of doing so, Redglare sat down against the far wall and smiled her sharp smile.  “Sorry, kitty, get in line.  I’ve already reached my one-hatesnog-per-day limit.  Now how about you run along to your mistress before she thinks you’ve gone astray?  I’d hate to see you get punished… or not punished… however it works for you two.”

    Oceleo bared her teeth one more time at the prisoner, but then took a deep breath and started making her way towards the stairs.  As she made her way up to the deck, she took one more look at Pyrope, said, “Enjoy your water,” and then made her exit.  

    Latula was more than happy to be free of the restraints; it made sitting down and getting up so much easier.  She rose and then made her way back to where what was left of her grubloaf was, along with the green water bottle.  As she ate the remainder of her meal, she pondered the bottle and wondered what the First Mate meant.   _She’s not poisoning me, I’m sure of that, but this water… ick._  One she swallowed her last bite, she grabbed the water bottle and took a quick swig; it was still terrible and hard to force down, but down it went.  

    Once her water ration was finally in her stomach, she sat down and processed the information she’d learned… or at least tried to before thoughts of her kiss with Mindfang kept interrupting her train of thought.   _What is wrong with me?  The gimp told me plenty and I’m trying to come up with a way to use this, and all I can think about is how exciting it was to play kissyfangs with the very woman I’m sworn to bring in?  What’s so captivating about her, anyway?_  Latula couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but there was something in the Marquise’s confidence and how artfully she was able to bait her.   _And I stood toe to toe with her… that certainly was a rush!  Let’s see how the information that little green twit who couldn’t keep her bulge holster shut gave me can help get into Mindfang’s head again…_

 

 

 

    “Captain?  Are you in here?”  Felida entered the code to open the door to Spinneret’s quarters and came inside.  “I couldn’t find you anywhere on deck and no one said they’d seen you… oh!”

    “What the fuck took you so long?” Mindfang asked.   She was lying back on her bed wearing nothing at all, the jacket having long since been discarded, and was attending to herself with an elaborate looking toy.  “I had to start without you.  Now get that damn collar on; your punishment for your tardiness awaits.”

    Felida’s discontent with her conversation with Redglare melted away in a heartbeat.  “Yes, Mistress.  Sorry, Mistress.  I’ll make it up to you, I swear!”    

    “You better…”  Spinneret was more hot and bothered over her encounter with the Neophyte than she cared to admit, and being unable to do what should have come naturally had her in desperate need for release.  

    Before long, Oceleo had shed her clothes, donned her collar and tail, and then crawled up to join her Mistress on the bed.  “I’m sorry, Mistress…”  She waited for Mindfang to move the toy out of the way, and then ran her tongue up from the bottom of her lovers’ lips to the top, where a bright blue nub was all but pulsing.  

    Felida went to put her lips around it but was interrupted by a soft tap on her horns. “No, no… Get your ass over here before you get started.  I need something to watch and play with while you’re doing that.”  

    “Yes, Mistress!  Right away!”  

    As Felida turned around to straddle Spinneret’s body, she leaned forward to continue her ministrations on her Mistress’s seedflap and provide an unobstructed view of her own.  After her first few licks, she asked, “How’s that, Mistress?  Is it good enough?”

    “Did I say you could stop?”  Mindfang reached up and slapped her left cheek hard, which made Felida moan with delight.  

    “No, Mistress.  I’m sorry, Mistress.”

    Another hard smack.  “No more talking till you’re done.  Or, till I’m done, I suppose…”

    As Felida returned to her oral pleasuring, Spinneret enjoyed watching her lover’s sexual parts move in concert with her licking.  As she relaxed and felt her pleasure build up inside, Mindfang found herself fantasizing that Felida’s olive coloured flap and nook were actually more of a teal shade…  The idea inspired her to take the long black and silver toy and slide it into Felida, while at the same time grabbing onto the fuzzy green tail that was swishing back and forth over her head and bending it so as to tickle her nook with it.   When Spinneret realized that this was distracting her sub from her duties, she backed off with these and just let Felida’s expert tongue do its wonders.  

    A few minutes later, Spinneret found the sweet blue release that had eluded her all evening and in reply to Felida’s questions about the adequacy of the licking, she grabbed the ornate toy and began to work it in and out of her olive seedflap rather vigorously while resuming the stimulation with the tail.  Oceleo began to howl and wail with the sensations, which made Mindfang step up the intensity even further.   _I know you’re listening, you teal-blooded bitch,_ she thought as she pounded away on Felida’s most pleasurable parts, _your turn’s coming._  She licked the first two fingers on her right hand and slipped them in around her palemate’s nub and started to vibrate them.  The result was an even louder series of sounds and Spinneret was proud of her slave’s vocal enthusiasm.  

    “Can I come, Mistress?  Please let me… please…”  

    Spinneret gave her a smile that Felida couldn’t see.  “Considering how wonderfully noisy you’ve been, my sweet, absolutely.”  She tipped the toy to a slightly higher angle and resumed thrusting, while she took the twitching tail and slipped the first couple of inches of it into her nook.  This was more than enough to send her over and with a final caterwauling scream, she climaxed onto Mindfang’s breasts and collapsed face-first into the bed.  

    Mindfang put the toy down and used her left hand to run her fingers over the smooth metal plates of Felida’s calf.   _I’m curious what she feels with this, if anything.  I know she’s grateful to have it, but I can’t help but wonder if there was some other way…_  She let her hand slide up the cool silvery thigh and gave Felida’s rear a gentle caress followed by a light slap.  “Wakey-wakey, my lovely friend.  We should actually make an appearance on deck tonight, don’t you think?”

    Felida managed a slow nod.  “Yes, Mistress, you’re right,” she panted.  “I’m just enjoying myself for a moment.  I can’t remember the last time you got that rough with me!”  
“It has been a while, hasn’t it?”  

    Spinneret helped guide Felida while she rolled over and back on to her feet.  She looked down at her chest and said, “Hm.  Back into the trap with me, first, though.”

    “I can help you clean that up, Mistress…” Felida offered as she licked her lips.  

    Mindfang smiled and turned on the taps.  “Thank you for the offer, my dear, but I think we should have a proper clean up before we appear on deck.  After all, we wouldn’t want anyone to get the wrong idea about us?”

    Felida laughed.  The nature of their pale-red relationship was well known among the crew and no one ever said a word to question it.  “Okay, Mistress.”

    As they slipped into the small tub, Mindfang marveled over how waterproof her sub’s prosthetics were.   _He certainly does some amazing work, I have to admit._  She let Felida scrub the olive off of her blue tinged breasts, and watched as she used her metallic left hand to do what was a job that required some delicacy.  Spinneret was amazed at how her hands worked the sponge so dexterously that if it weren’t for the cool metallic feel of the hand, one would never have guessed it was synthetic if one’s eyes were closed.   “Felida, how do you… feel your hand?  How do you know what it’s doing?”

    Oceleo thought for a moment how best to explain.  “Well, the roots of the nerves are still there in my shoulder, and there’s a series of nanoconnections that are deployed along them that reach my thinkpan, but you knew that part, right?”  Spinneret nodded.  “Essentially, all I have to do is think it, even subconsciously, and the hand does what it normally would do!  It took a bit of training, remember, but it’s so smooth now.  I do have some tactile sensation in the fingers due to the sensors installed in them, and that gives me pressure and temperature.  What more do you need, really?  Besides, you know better than anyone else what I can do with it, right, Mistress?”  

    “I do indeeeeeeeed,” replied Spinneret.  She watched intently as Felida removed her tail and gave it a thorough scrubbing.   _All that she’s been through, all that she lost and regained… and yet she loves that damn robot tail the best.  Even more valuable to her than the cybernetic leg she’s standing on or the arm that’s doing the washing.  You’re a strange animal, Felida… but we’re not all that different, you and I.  And yet, I also have much in common with that one next door… far more than I suspected.  She just needs an attitude adjustment, methinks.  But what am I going to do with her?  How can I have a rivalry with someone I’ve already captured?  Do I let her go?  Do I try to convince her to join us?  What to do with you, Latula…_

    “Are we done, Mistress?  I’m pawfully hungry…”

    Mindfang chuckled.  “I can’t remember the last time I’ve heard you use a cat pun, my dear.  You must have really enjoyed yourself!”  

    Felida beamed.  “I did, Mistress!  Thank you again!”  

    “You weren’t half bad yourself.  Now let’s dry off and grab some loaf before we hit the deck.  We need to plan our next move.”

    Oceleo was out of the tub and rubbing a blue towel down her remaining original leg.  “It would be so much easier if you still had the orb here, don’t you think?”

    Mindfang stood up from the ablution trap and pondered the import of what she said.  “Easier?  Maybe, but then again, maybe not.  You know as well as I do that thing spoke with a forked tongue sometimes.”

    Felida shivered.  “Yeah.  I suppose you’re right, Mistress.”

    “You can take the collar off now, dear.  Let’s get back to business, shall we?”

    “Wasn’t that ‘business’, too, Mis- Captain?”

    Spinneret gave her a knowing smile and stepped out of the tub.  “Yes.  Yes it was.  Now come on, let’s see what the rest of this night brings.”  As she toweled off, Mindfang couldn’t help but think of her new guest and how much she was dying to talk to her.   _There’s nothing like the rush of a new romance, in any shade,_ she thought as she grudgingly pulled on her leggings, _but I have to make sure that something can even come of this one.  She may be young, but her confidence is uncommonly strong.  That, or she has no idea what she’s actually getting herself into, in which case, I better make it quite clear to her who is in control here…_  



	6. Condemnation - Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Redglare contemplates a way to get Mindfang to open up about her activities. Spinneret engages Pyrope in a verbal jousting session where philosophies are discussed and ideals are debated. What results is a pitch flirtation that almost boils over… but the timely interference by a “tempistice” prevents it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The seeds for a kismesis-fling are being sown in this chapter. I picture this kind of relationship developing through all kinds of verbal jabs and barbs, leading to tension, which needs a release somewhere. However, sometimes people need a moment to step back and consider what they’re getting themselves into. Enter Felida Oceleo (well, Mindfang has a few times… ;) ). This chapter doesn’t end as overtly sexual as the previous one, but the setup for a significant future encounter is now there…
> 
> Thanks to [Mercale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale) for use of the word "thinkrapist". She's quite good at coming up with original terms that fit the Alternian vocabulary rather nicely.
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION)

** 4. **

  
    Neophyte Redglare wasn’t one for pacing as a general rule, but with all the time she found she had on her hands, it was better to be doing something rather than nothing. The “Stale Loaf and Shitty Water Fairy” had come and gone twice, which included another bath from the fire hose, and that told her that another day and night had passed. She was rather surprised that Mindfang hadn’t been downstairs to visit her again.  

    _At least it’s given me time to think about how I plan to go about this,_ she thought.   _Might as well treat it like an investigation.  The only thing is I need to figure out is what exactly I’m investigating:  her crimes against the Empire… or my black feelings for her…_  

    Latula mentally reviewed all of the files she read, re-read and read yet again on Mindfang before setting out on this mission.   _There may be something in there that will give me an advantage in our conversational sparring…  Between those files and everything Li’l Stumpy told me, I should have a chance of getting the Marquise to open up a bit more.  Not that it really matters all that much; I’ve already got enough to put her on the gallows._  
   
    And yet… Redglare could feel a twinge of regret starting to manifest itself in her thinkpan; it was one she was loathe to readily dismiss.   _There’s something dark and something light about her… Charismatic and corrupted at the same time.  Since when have I actually found that sort of thing interesting?_  

    As Pyrope heard the sound of bootsteps coming down the wooden stairs, she couldn’t help but answer her own question with _Since now, I suppose…_

    “Good eeeeeeeevening, my dear…” greeted Mindfang as she slunk down the staircase and over towards the bars.  “I trust you slept well?”

    Redglare snorted.  “As good a sleep as one can have on a hard floor.  At least your henchtroll didn’t wake me up with the fire extinguisher this time.”

    The Marquise put a hand to her mouth.  “What?  Oh dear me… That must have been an oversight on my part!  I can call her in right now to attend to that, if you wish!”

    “Um… that’s quite all right, thanks.  I should let you know that she also offered to give me a tongue bath.  Feel free to punish her if that’s what you like to do.”

    Mindfang raised an eyebrow.  “My, my… Either you’re trying to see if that constitutes some degree of infidelity on her part to get my dear Felida into trouble, or you simply wish to get her laid again.  I’m trying to determine if your sense of justice or your sense of generousity is what’s behind this little revelation.  And be assured, it is little.  My First Mate is kind to a fault, and I certainly wouldn’t stand in her way if she wanted to engage you in a touch of tongue-bathing.”

    “So, you two aren’t matesprits, then?”  Pyrope did her best to sound surprised.

    “No, not at all,” Spinneret replied.  “Whatever gave you that idea?”

    Redglare gave her an incredulous look and an abrupt laugh.  “Seriously?  Oh, I don’t know.  Might have something to do with the really loud meowing and fucking noises coming from the room next door to mine at all hours of the day and night!”  

    Mindfang smiled broadly.  “Oh!  You did hear that, then?”

    “You think?  I’m starting to wonder if you actually do anything useful on this ship or if you just while away your hours fingerbanging your pet gimp as you wait for the next Imperial vessel full of loot to just wander across your path!”

    “Hmph.”  The Marquise began to slowly pace back and forth in front of the cell, dragging her fingers along the bars while she spoke.  “I will have you know, my little Legislacerator, that I let her, as you so deliciously put it, fingerbang me from time to time.”

    Redglare was leaning back into the corner with her arms crossed over her bare chest and a sharp-toothed smile on her face.  “Well, that’s interesting!  Tell me, do you make the meowing noises, too?  Somehow, I don’t suspect that’s the case, but then again, I could be wrong.”

    “It would appear, my dear,” replied Mindfang as she made her way up to where Pyrope was leaning, “that you are wrong more frequently than you thought.  You see, to use a phrase that’s quite popular these days, Felida and I are what would be called ‘palemates with benefits’.  She fills my pale quadrant quite effectively and helps me attend to my red needs, and I attend to hers in return.  If I didn’t know better, I’d say that you sound a touch… jealous?”

    The tealblood’s smile was wider than ever.  “Ha!  Your turn to be wrong, Marquise!  I have not, nor have I ever had, any desire to meow for you or anyone else in bed!”

    Mindfang slipped her left hand through the bars and caressed Redglare’s cheek.  “Look at you, trying to be all tough and funny and cute.  It’s adorable.”

    “You should be careful.  What’s to stop me from biting those fingers off?”

    “I don’t know… I’ve already had something in that sharp little mouth of yours and it came back in one piece.  I must say, though, I think I ended up doing a little more damage to you than you did to me, no?”

    Redglare made a point of showing off her pointed teeth.  “Try me again and see what happens!”  

    Mindfang met her gaze.  “I might just.  In the meantime,” she continued, sliding her hand back through and turning to walk slowly to her desk, “just remember who is in control here at all times:  I am.”  

    _That’s a challenge if I ever heard one.  Let’s see about that…_  “Oh, I’m sure you are.  You’ve got that silly oliveblooded thing wrapped so far around your finger she doesn’t know her nook from a hole in the ground.  I’m sure the rest of the crew must be the same.  Tell me, is that why she’s simply a pale fuck buddy?  Is there no one who could possibly meet your lofty standards for a matesprit?  Or is there just no room in the life of someone who goes around stealing and stabbing to fill her red quadrant?”

    Spinneret sat down in her chair and uncrossed then recrossed her legs; Redglare’s gaze followed those scarlet boots on their brief journey.  “Really?  I certainly never asked for either a matchmaker or a thinkrapist to show up on my ship, much less a legislacerator.”

    “Well, maybe this is your lucky day!”

    “Latula, maybe you don’t know this yet, but every day is my lucky day.”  Mindfang subconsciously reached up to her ear and stroked her jade ring; Pyrope took notice of this.

    “Is that so?  Then why do I get the feeling that maybe you’ve already had a matesprit and something horrible happened to her, too, just like your weird little moirail/sex toy, but worse?”  Redglare swore she could feel the air in the room get colder as Mindfang shot her an icy look.   _There we go.  Now I got her attention…_  
“What do you think you know about it?”

    Pyrope offered a satisfied smirk.  “Enough.  Enough to know that you made a big mistake and somebody got killed.  Somebody who actually met those lofty expectations you have.  Sounds to me like you’re finding it a lot harder to fill your quadrants than you thought it would be.  Maybe the Marquise isn’t quite as lucky as she seems to think she is…”

    By the time Redglare finished that sentence, Mindfang was already striding back up to the bars and the words were barely out of her mouth when the Marquise had taken her roughly by the face using one hand and pulled her head right up against the metal poles that formed the cell wall between them.  “Now you listen to me, you muckraking bureaucrat, I don’t know what you think you know, but verbalizing conjecture is a good way to get yourself hurt.”

    “As if you’d bring yourself to hurt me again.  I’m far too valuable to you now, right?”

    “Don’t forget I’ve already tuned you in once with your own cane, Latula,” Mindfang growled as she gestured to the white dragon-headed cane that sat propped up in the corner beside her desk.  “I’d be more than happy to give you a demonstration of my ability with that particular weapon again if you feel you need more lumps on your head.”  

    Pyrope wrestled herself from Mindfang’s grip and took a step back.  “Come on, now, Marquise… If there wasn’t more than a grain of truth to what I said, you wouldn’t have come after me like that.  You want to talk about it?”

    Spinneret’s features took on a puzzled expression.  “What in the blue hells makes you think I would possibly want to talk to you of all people about it?”

    “It’s written all over your face.  You’re just looking for any excuse to talk.  Seems like something you were born to do.  Guess you might as well just start beating your gums.  I know you just dying to.”  Redglare leaned back against the wall and cocked her head.  “I’ll listen; it’s not like I can go anywhere.”

    “This is true… for now, at least.  Now, as for what you think you know, be it about me, my moirail or my matesprit, there’s a good chance that you are, once again, misinformed.”

    Redglare laughed.  “So you HAVE had a matesprit, then!  Maybe I’m not as misinformed as you seem to think!”

    Mindfang nodded.  “You are a crafty one.  That teal tongue serves you well.  Maybe someday it’ll serve me as well.”

    “In your dreams…”

    “And you read minds, too?  I didn’t know you tealbloods had that ability!”  

    Spinneret smiled widely enough to show her fangs; Pyrope just rolled her eyes.  “Anyway, if you must know, yes I did have a matesprit, and not all that long ago.  I do miss her so.  She was kind and beautiful and elegant; she taught me more about the Signless than anyone else.”  

    Redglare watched the Marquise finger the silver sigil on the chain around her neck and a fresh wave of anger bit into her.  “Really.  Did she also teach you that stealing things that don’t belong to you was an acceptable thing to do?”

    “No, no… I learned that from someone else.”  

    “And who would that be?  That little green dildo that follows you around?”

    Mindfang narrowed her eyes.  “You’d be wise not to throw so many verbal punches at her, unless you’re trying to tell me there’s a little bit of black growing between you two.  Are you trying to make me jealous now?”  

    Latula remembered the fierce ebon kiss she shared with Mindfang and her pumper began to pick up speed.   _How hard would it be to get her in my face again?  Let’s see…_  “Maybe I am and maybe I’m not.  My only question for you is do you do what you do with her out of pity?  Do you get off on tying up cripples and making them meow for you?  What kind of twisted bitch are you, anyway?”

    “One that doesn’t suffer fools lightly.”  Mindfang began to pace in front of the cell again.  “Pity?  Hardly.  Yes, Felida had an accident of sorts, one that I might have had a hand in, but she and I were good friends long before that, thank you very much.  Even after all of that, I know she wouldn’t hesitate to lay down her life for me.  She’s my moirail for a reason, after all.  I don’t exactly see anyone coming to rescue you, though.  No time to make friends?  I’m sure you could find a few here…”

    “Don’t you worry about me.  It’s you that you need to be worried about.”

    Mindfang chuckled.  “Is that so?”  

    Redglare nodded.  “I told you that I’m bringing you in.  That hasn’t changed.”

    “You know, you’d be a hell of a lot more fun if you’d just knock it off with this ‘single female lawyer’ garbage.”  

    “Who says I’m single?”  Pyrope drew herself up to her full height and tried her best to look nonplussed.

    Spinneret wasn’t fooled.  “Oh, please.  You’re just out of the Academy.  Like you’ve had time to develop anything red with someone.  You probably had a few black dalliances there, I’m sure, but since they’re all dead and gone now, you have no worries about anyone showing up on your doorstep again to tell the world about it.  Something tells me you like it that way, don’t you?”

  When Redglare didn’t respond, Mindfang continued.  “As for red romance, well, something tells me a radical such as yourself would be a tough one to love.  I’m betting you’d be drawn to the type who aren’t terribly good at anything or are such complete fuckups that they need the kind of handholding that makes you look like a damn genius.”

    “Mmm.  Yes, that’s absolutely right.  How did you ever come up with that?  Seriously, the shit that goes through your pan.  And you tell me that your matesprit was something special… She must have been in order to get a word in edgewise with you around.  It’s a wonder there’s enough room in a respiteblock for more than just you and your ego.”

    “Some people really are larger than life, Latuuuuuuuula.  You should consider yourself lucky to be in such company.  My hospitality knows no bounds.”

    “Neither does your sense of self-promotion.  I don’t suppose your matesprit used to be a slave, perchance?”

    Mindfang turned her head to look carefully at Pyrope’s face.  “Mayhap.  What of it?”

    “Well, I’m sure your offer of a life full of riches and luxury must have seemed like a godsend to her and easily permitted her to look past your narcissistic personality.”

    The Marquise began to run her fingers over the jade ring that hung from her large golden earring.  “You know nothing about her.  Porrim could not have cared less about wealth and its trappings.  She was a genuine visionary who would have given anything that anyone asked of her.  She was beautiful and the most generous person I’ve ever met.  What are you getting at, Pyrope?”

    _I’ve got you now…_ Latula thought.  “You don’t exactly strike me as the type of woman someone who was kind and elegant would be into.  How could a shallow, seagrifting piece of shit like you possibly be loved by someone like that?”  

    Without warning, Mindfang plunged her arm through the bars again, but Pyrope deftly sidestepped it and started laughing.  “Come here, you mouthy little flap and take what’s coming to you!”

    “And what would that be?” Redglare taunted.  “More pointless blathering?  Gods, you love the sound of your own voice.  I suppose you’re usually the one handing out the verbal abuse, but it must really piss in your grubloaf to have to take it once in a while!”

    “Who said anything about ‘had to’?  What’s to stop me from opening this door and shutting you up?”

    Redglare laughed again.  “With what?  Your fists or your tongue?”

    Mindfang pulled her arm back and began to undo her long leather coat.  “Maybe a bit of both.  Depends on my mood.”  

    “And how would you describe that mood right now, Marquise?”  Pyrope made her way to the center of the cell and dropped into a slight crouch in preparation for the confrontation she was expecting to follow.

    Spinneret gritted her teeth and threw her coat open.  “Something I thought I’d not feel again for a loooooooong time: caliginous.”  

    Redglare could see Mindfang was taking short, shallow breaths; her erect nipples moved in time with them.  The Marquise began to fumble around in her pocket for the key and Latula watched her every move intently.   _Thank goodness this isn’t my first time having to fight naked; they at least trained us for this.  I guess I did ask for it, didn’t I…_  Latula grinned to show off her teeth.   _Not only do I get to take a round out of her, but I also get to…_

    “WAIT!”

    Both Mindfang and Redglare snapped their heads to the source of the sound, which turned out to be a very agitated Felida Oceleo running down the stairs.  “Captain, what do you think you’re up to here?”

    Spinneret almost hissed at her First Mate.  “What business is it of yours?”

    Felida walked over to the bars and gave Mindfang a questioning look.  “It’s my job as your moirail to look after you, Captain, and I don’t think you’re in the right frame of mind to be engaging in anything ebon like this at the moment!”

    “You have GOT to be fucking kidding me!” exclaimed Latula.  “You’re going to let your one-legged cat get in the way of this?”

    Mindfang regarded Felida and ran an invisible hand over her mind.   _Well, I’ll be… she’s genuinely concerned… and a touch jealous herself!  Very well, my sweet, I’ll play nice… for now._   “Maybe you’re right, Felida.  I do have a tendency to fall into things a little quickly at times, don’t I?  I just thought you should know, my dear, that my anger was rooted in the fact that she was saying nasty things about you and my dear, sweet Porrim.  How could I not want to engage her?”

    “Don’t worry about that, Captain; I can take good care of myself.”  Felida went to pick up Pyrope’s empty nutrition tableau and water bottle and received a withering look from the prisoner as she did so.  

    “You’ve either got some huge globes to step in like that, or you’re doing this to earn a serious beat down,” Pyrope spat.  

    “Hey, what I do is look after the people who are important to me.  The rest don’t matter.”  Felida gave her another toothy smile and started to nudge Mindfang, who was trying to button up her jacket again, towards the staircase.  “Come on, Captain; we have more pressing duties to attend to.”

    Spinneret sighed.  “I suppose so.  But, Felida, I can’t say I’ve ever seen you as an auspistice before.  Have you ever dabbled in filling your ashen quadrant at all?”

    “Only in grubschool.  It’s not something I’ve done a lot of, but it sure looked to me like you two needed a tempistice, which I’m quite willing to do… if it’s all right with you, Captain!”  

    “If you have to… I guess…” Mindfang grumbled.

    “That’s the spirit!  Now move along, nothing to see here, let’s go…”  Felida grabbed Spinneret’s hand and began leading her back up the stairs.  As they made their way to the door, Mindfang squinted at Redglare, put the first two fingers of her right hand up to her mouth in a V shape and then stuck her tongue between them to make a common gesture known to most Alternians.  

    Redglare responded with a toothy smile and a forward tip of her chin as to encourage the Marquise to “bring it” next time.   Once they were both above deck, Latula sat down with her back to the wall and tried to collect her thoughts.   _Okay, what the hell was that, anyway?  I wanted to push her black and it seemed like she was more than willing to be pushed… until that little meddler showed up.  As if we needed a fucking auspistice…  
Pyrope sighed as she tried her best to get comfortable._  She looked down and noticed that she’d been idly touching herself without even thinking about it; her fingertips carried a tinge of teal and she realized that their verbal exchange had actually aroused her far more than she expected.   _This is why we need that gimp out of the way; if I’m going to make this happen, it needs to happen soon.  Not sure how much time I’ve got left…_

 

 

 

    “Tempistice?  Seriously?  What the blue hell are you thinking, Felida?”  As they made their way back to her cabin, Mindfang was determined to give Felida an earful.  

    “I told you, Captain, it looked to me like you two needed some space before you boiled right over into a full on kismesis!  Do you really believe engaging in something like that would do you or the crew any good?  I mean, I’m sure she’d be a great rival, but you’ve already captured her!  What good can she possibly be to you locked in that cell?”  As they walked down the stairs on the other side, Felida added, “And what are we going to do with her, anyway?  I seriously doubt she’d consider joining us.”

    Spinneret gritted her teeth.  “I’m still trying to figure that out.  I think I can get through to her.  Maybe if I can show her that life with us would be far more interesting than dragging people up in front of some hideous Tyranny or other, then maybe she could have her own ship and we could compete for most prisoners rescued or loot acquired… Plenty of room for rivalry, no?”

     Felida opened the door and they went into the room.  “Captain, are you being honest with yourself?  She definitely wants a black fling with you; she’s been reading about you for some time before she came to find you and I think she’s actually got quite a caliginous crush on you, but to tell the truth, I can’t see her coming around.  This is why I think you need time for some sober second thought!”

    “Actually, my dear, I’m thinking some sopor second thought might do me even better.”  Mindfang undid her jacket and tossed it onto the bed.  As she started to remove her long boots, she could see Felida stealing hopeful glances at her engorged and aching nub.  “Yes, Felida, I’m quite hot and bothered, thank you for noticing, but perhaps I best take care of this one myself.”

    Oceleo’s face couldn’t entirely hide her disappointment.  “As you wish, Captain…”

    A thought flashed through Spinneret’s head, which was quickly followed by an offer.  “Howeverrrrrrrr… if you come and wake me up tomorrow evening, I shall have a special treat for you before we attend to our daily business.  Will that satisfy you, my friend?”  

    “Absolutely, Captain!  I’ll be here when the sun touches the water!”  

    “See that you are, my dear.  Now off to the ‘coon with you.  And Felida?”

    “Yes, Captain?”

    Mindfang gave her a kind smile.  “Thank you for doing what you felt you needed to do.  It’s nice to have someone looking out for me.”

    Felida beamed.  “Anything for my moirail!  See you tomorrow, Captain!”  

    Once her First Mate had vacated her room, Spinneret opened her nightstand and acquired the silver and black toy that she’d employed on Felida the evening prior.  She turned it on and as a satisfying hum began, she slipped it between her legs and pressed it against her throbbing nub.  As she slipped into fantasies about holding the tealblooded prisoner down and forcing her to dine on her swollen blue seedflap, she couldn’t help but think, _And while what you feel you need to do and what I feel I need to do seldom differ, Felida, sometimes you need a gentle reminder of whose needs come first around here…_


	7. Condemnation - Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang brings her stricken First Mate to visit someone she hopes can do something for her: Horuss Zahhak. Darkleer is more than willing to do what he can as Felida stirs up memories of someone he once knew. Spinneret learns that her white sphere does have some limitations. Felida's role as a tempistice for her Captain comes to what appears to be an early end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter is spent in flashback as Mindfang recalls the circumstances that send her back to visit the man she rescued from the Grand Highblood: Darkleer. In the canon tale, Horuss is overwhelmed with grief over what happened with Disciple and I wanted to give them a deeper backstory than what was suggested. Sadness is his primary emotion at this point in time and it shows. Mindfang does her best with this but also tries to console him without offering any misplaced moirail shooshpaps. Horuss' natural Void powers are in effect here, which in turn affects the white sphere of Doc's. This is a bridging chapter to the next, but necessary to introduce Horuss and how I plan to play him: talented, honourable but currently emotionally fragile.
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link] ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

  
** 5. **

    As soon as the _Fool’s Gam8it_ pulled up to the island’s only available dock Mindfang was off the ship and running as fast as she could with her horribly injured First Mate slung over her shoulder.  As she made her way up the path that lead through the trees and toward the only building, she hoped against hope that the island’s lone inhabitant would have enough materials on hand to not only save her life, but to improve the quality of that life should she survive.  

    The path through the brush was still quite fresh, which didn’t surprise her considering that she had helped to clear it a scant two weeks prior.  The dirt path, however, showed signs of wear, and it was obvious that the one who dwelled  here had sent for some sort of provisions in the interim.  

    As Spinneret rounded the corner into the clearing  she could see that the tall white building had undergone some changes since she’d been here last; superficial ones at the very least.   _Are you fucking kidding me?  You’re here in exile and you have to hang your damn symbol on the front of the building?  Your grief must’ve overridden your higher brain functions.  Maybe you’re not going to be that much use to me at all…_

    Once she arrived at the front door, a large metal gate, Mindfang started pounding on it.  “Horrrrrrruss!  Open up!  I have an emergency here!”  

    From beside the door, a small hatch opened and a metal arm with a white horse’s head on the end emerged.  As the head turned to face her, Mindfang could see the two video cameras mounted where the eyes of the horse were.  A robotic voice spoke, “WHOOF COMES HERE?”

    Spinneret grabbed the head and pulled it right up to her face; she could feel the hydraulics start to give as she applied her strength.  “I don’t have time for this shit, Horuss!  Open the fucking door RIGHT NOW or I will tear this fucking thing off and shove it so far up your nook, you’ll be able to see what you ate for breakfast!!!!!!!!”

    Two seconds later, the metal door slid open and Mindfang released her grip on the mechanical greeter, which creakily retracted back from whence it came.  She dashed inside and called out, “Horuss!  Get over here!  I have someone who needs your help!”  

    From down the hall, a large muscular figure in a black bodysuit lit by radiant blue  stripes appeared.  A series of bright white stripes covered his head and ended at the square glasses on his face.  “Marquise!  I wasn’t expecting to see you again so soon!  As soon as I realized who it was, I started galloping for the door and… Oh my!  What happened to her?”

    “No time to explain.  Get her set up somewhere; she’s going to need fluids and drugs to stabilize her.  Beyond that, I’m hoping to cash in on some of what you owe me  to see that she gets some new limbs.  Can you do it?”

    Horuss Zahhak started to sweat.  “Possibly.  I think I should be able to…”

    “YES OR NO, HORUSS?  AND ‘NO’ IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE RESPONSE.”

    “Um… er… Yes, I do believe I can!”

    “Gooooooood.  Now, show me where you want her.”  

    Horuss looked back down the hall for a moment, then began walking quickly back the way he came.  “Follow me.  I can clear a workspace for her.”  
   
    Spinneret fell in behind him and looked around.  He’s certainly made it his own… Didn’t take him long at all.  “Something tells me you’ve had a few deliveries since I was here last.”

    They entered one of the rooms at the end of the hall.  There was a bed in the middle of the room and a series of tools and metal parts scattered all over various benches and the floor.  “Indeed!  Just because I’ve been expatriated doesn’t mean I can’t order things.  Most of my tools just arrived last week.  I’m certainly glad to hoof  use of them again.  Now, let’s take a look at her…”

    As Mindfang carefully laid Felida down on the bed, Horuss examinded her and stifled a choked wet sound.   _Oh Jegus… I hadn’t even thought of that.  Fuck me.  I’ll never hear the end of this…_ “Look, Darkleer, it’s not her, okay?  She just happens to be an oliveblood and she’s very dear to me and I really need you to… oh for fuck’s sake, get a grip on yourself, will you?  Getting all weepy and shit won’t help anyone, either her or the one that got away.”

    Indigo tears were already pouring down over Zahhak’s weathered features.  “But… but she’s so small and sweet.  What… what could have possibly happened to this poor creature?”

    Mindfang closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  “Look, something ugly grabbed a hold of her and I had to cut her loose, okay?  Just another hazard of the profession.  However, I’m not going to stand here and watch your cry your sorry eyes out while she wastes away on your damn bed, so how about you do what you do and get some fluids into her, maybe?”

    “Oh… Oh!  Right!  Yes, of horse…  I can’t just stand idly by and watch someone as pretty and nice as this… I mean, I’m sure she is…  And I’m sure she’s a great hunter, too, quite strong and capable as an oliveblood can be… and…”

    “Will you get a fucking grip and just hook her up already?” Spinneret yelled. “Unless you can magically rehydrate her with your near-constant tears, you need to do something useful and get on with it!”

    “Yes… right!  Right away!”  

    A few minutes later, Felida was hooked up to two intravenous feeds and the monitors attached to her indicated that while her pulse was still weak, it was stable.  “That looks good, right?” Spinneret asked.

    Horuss nodded.  “It does, yes.  She’s going to need a day to recuperate before I can do anything further.”

    “You will be able to do something further, then, yes?”

    Darkleer nodded.  “I believe so.  The cuts look clean, so I should be able to make some replacement limbs for her.  However, I don’t have the parts to construct a cybernetic eye for her right now.  Perhaps in the future…”

    “Quite alright,” Mindfang said as she examined the burn on Felida’s face made by the white hot wrench a short time ago.  “If you can make her an arm and a leg, I would be greatly appreciative.  It will go PART of the way towards the debt you owe me.”  Horuss’ lower lip began to tremble anew and Mindfang’s shoulders slumped at the sight.   _Oh gods, spare me this sorry act yet again…_  

    “No!  No, I won’t accept a single ceagar for this work!  This poor thing… she looks so much like her, but with shorter hair… and kinda different horns… and…”  He sniffed hard and it made a wet noise that made Spinneret roll her eyes.  “Does she make cat puns?  And curl up in your lap?”

    The Marquise reached up and grabbed Horuss by his thick shoulders; she was slightly worried that his tears would short out his bodysuit and electrocute the both of them.  “Horuss, please.  You really need to get a grip on yourself, man.  She got away and she’ll be fine, I’m sure.  She survived with that band of rebels for how long; I’m certain she knows what she’s doing in the wilds.  We’ve been over this before:  she gets to have a life and you gave it back to her.  That took more guts than most of the Imperial regime has put together.   You’re STRONG inside, Horuss!  Not just on the outside!  That’s why you did you did!  No need to cry over it anymore!  What’s done is done and she’s going to be okay!  Now, here’s someone else who needs your help, and yes, she does bear a slight resemblance to Disciple, but here’s your chance to make good on your stance against further cruelty and help someone in need!”

    Another sopping snort.  “I suppose you’re right…”

    “I know I’m right!  Now come on, let’s take a look at what you’ve got to work with and aaaaagh!”

    Before she could react, Darkleer had her in a tight embrace and was sobbing into her shoulder.  She knew there was no way to break free of his grip and that she would have to ride it out.  Again.  “Look, I thought we were done with all of this…”

    “You didn’t see… You didn’t see her face… Oh why… why did I do it?   I had to but… I didn’t have to.  I didn’t know she’d be… be watching.” He gasped for air between sobs.  “The look on her face… when the arrow went into him.  It broke my… it broke my heart.  I couldn’t do it to her.  Poor, poor Huntress… I… I knew her from when… from… from when…”

    Mindfang sighed.  “From when you were back in grubschool, I know.  She was Huntress before she was Disciple and she your best friend and followed you around like some little lost kitty and you were STRONG for her and kept her safe and even though she was just some lowblood, you were her friend and then something happened to her family and you never saw her again for sweeps until she was brought before you for execution and you looked into her big yellow and green eyes and couldn’t bring yourself to kill her.  I know, I know, I know, we talked all about it on the voyage here, remember?  It’s frankly a miracle you’re still alive, you know.  And you’re welcome for that, I might add.”  She patted his back and waited for the fresh wave of sobbing to finish.   _There, there, you blubbering pansy… get your shit together, will you?_  
   
    “I… yeah… Thank you, Marquise.  I can’t…” a sniff,   “… can’t thank you enough for that.  If you didn’t offer me safe passage there’s no way I would have survived.  I am forever in your debt.”  He straightened himself up and placed his hands on her shoulders, which caused her to wince as he grabbed them.  “But please, do not count what I’m willing to do for your friend towards that debt.  I want to do this because she reminds me of her and if there’s any way I can try to pay my debt to her for killing her matesprit  in so awful a manner, then let this be the first step!”  

    With a couple of deft movements, Spinneret loosed herself from Darkleer’s grasp and gave him a wan smile.  “Whatever floats your boat.  So, what I need to know is how long it’s going to take you to fashion these?  Time is money in my profession, remember.  I need to know so that I can inform the crew how long we’re going to be here.  I also need to get something for you from the ship.  I wasn’t planning on bringing it to you right away, but since I’m here, I might as well give it to you now.”

    Darkleer flipped his square glasses up and used the back of his hand to wipe his eyes.  Mindfang still had a hard time reconciling his large jaw and proud visage with the presence of tears, but it seemed to be his default state anytime she looked at him as of late.  “Well… let me think…  Now that she’s stable, I can start measuring her and constructing the limbs right away.  That shouldn’t take me more than tonight and tomorrow.  She may need a couple of nights to get fully accustomed to having them and any fine motor practice could be done on your ship if need be.  I can upload most of my nanocircuitry subroutines into her brain sponge which will permit them to do the thinking for her but she will need to relearn her balance, especially if she’s going to be at sea.  This is, of horse, if she doesn’t die on the table…”  

    “No.  No more tears.  So done with the weepy shit already.”

    Once he regained his composure, Horuss said, “Such blue language.  I really do wish you weren’t so cavalier with your profanity, Marquise.”

    She gave him a sideways look.  “Does my cursing take your mind off of crying like a blithering fool?”

    “Maybe a bit… why?”

    “Superb!  Fuck, shit, piss, flap, bulgesmoking, nooksniffing, taintchafing horseglobes!   Now go the fuck to work and I will be right back with my shit, dude.”

    Horuss silently worked his mouth open and closed at her string of profanity.  Sweat poured down his brow and it took him a few moments to muster a response.  “That last word…  it was almost… inexcusable!”

    “Thought you’d appreciate that one; that’s why I said it.  Believe me, I know full well what it means.  Now that I’ve rescued you from your sobfest, let’s get to it, shall we?  She needs you to do some fine work, Horuss.  I need you to do some fine work for her.  Focus on that and we’ll talk more when I come back, okay?”  She gave him a hopeful look and patted him on the head between his horns.  Her hand came back wet with sweat and she tried her best not to look utterly revolted.   _I don’t know whether that‘s going to need rinsing with water or a few minutes on fire to get it clean,_ she thought grimly.  

    “I will give you and her my very best, Marquise!  You have my word!”

    “And that will do me just fine.  Back in a few minutes.”  She turned to leave and as she was about to exit the room, turned her head to say, “And Horuss?  Would you kindly leave the front door open?  I assure you no one is going to attack you while my ship is here, and if I have to deal with your ridiculous door greeter again, you’re going to be minus a ridiculous door greeter.”  

    Darkleer froze for a moment.   She stopped and turned to face him again.  “You did hear me, right?”

    “Yes I did.”

    “So what’s the problem?”

    He took a very deep breath and exhaled forcefully.  “I still have some trouble taking orders from someone lower on the bloodscale than myself.  It’s… rather exhilarating, really.”

    “Oh please,” she admonished, “you don’t really buy into all that hemohierarchy  stuff.  It bothers you as much as it does me.  Otherwise, you would have done what they told you to do and murdered that girl.  You’ve got a big STRONG heart, Horuss.  It’s what makes you special.  Now, really… get the fuck on it, will you?”

    He shook and the sweat flew off of his hair; Mindfang felt her stomach twitch and opted to make for her ship post haste.  

 

 

 

    Mindfang sat in the great room of the building, quite uncertain of what she should think.  She had brought something along to entertain herself while she waited for Horuss to finish working on Felida, but now, she was absolutely baffled by what her white orb was doing, or more accurately, what it wasn’t doing.  

    “Okay, seriously, Ball, this is getting weird.  Can you hear me?”

    The only response in the window was _I can’t see you but you can see me.  How can this be?_   No matter what she asked, the result was the same.

    _This is very, very odd.  I wonder if something is interfering with it… but what?  So peculiar…_  Spinneret stood up and began to pace.   _This damn thing knew Felida was going to get hurt and yet it didn’t tell me.  I got what I came for, but ended up with a seriously injured moirail.  This thing hasn’t exactly been a good luck charm as of late…_  

    She wandered outside; the cool sea breeze carried the scents of the local flora past her sniffnodes and she drank it in.  “I wonder if Felida’s going to be okay after all this…” she wondered aloud.  

    The white orb suddenly shivered in her hand.  Mindfang brought it up to look at and a message appeared in the aperture:   _Yes, but not always._  “Holy hoofbeastshit, you work!  And what a useless response!”  She thought for a moment and then asked, “Where have you been?”

    The reply of _I have always been here_ didn’t surprise her.  “Hmm… Could you always see me?”   _Whenever I’m looking_ was the reply.  

    Mindfang took the ball back inside Darkleer’s building.  “All right, Ball, can you see me now? ”  There was no reply.   _Okay, this is officially odd… but maybe not such a bad thing?  This damned toy is starting to wear out its welcome.  Sure, I’ve made a fortune on its back, but I’m starting to think there’s some bad juju  associated with this little toy.  Might need to have a talk with Doc about this..._  
   
    She pocketed the ball into her jacket and made her way towards the room where Horuss should have been just finishing up with Felida.  As she made her way down the hall, the door opened and Darkleer emerged and removed his olive stained gloves.  “Good news, Marquise!  The internal grafts have taken and I’m about ready to revive her!  I think that you should be present when she regains consciousness; she’ll probably have a whole corral of questions for you.”  
   
    “I suspect you’re correct.  Let’s have a look at your handiwork, then!”

    They entered the room where Felida lay nude on the bed, but where there were damaged stumps before, two smooth metallic limbs were now attached to her body.  Mindfang ran her fingers along the cool metal panels of her First Mate’s new arm and took a long look at where the steel met the shoulder.  “Impressive work, Horuss.  It never ceases to amaze me that this is even possible.”

    “It is not only possible, but in the right circumstances, wonderful!  To restore what was taken and have it function as the original did; it’s truly a joy for me to help make it happen for someone… Especially someone as sweet and innocent as she…”

    “Don’t even start, dude.”

    Horuss visibly twitched.  

    “Now, before you wake her up, let’s talk about that…”  Spinneret pointed to the glowing blue rock that sat on the counter.

    Darkleer caressed his chin.  “What you’re asking is possible; what I cannot fathom is why you would possibly want that done to it.”

    Mindfang grinned.  “There’s a lot in this world you don’t fathom, believe it or not.  Let’s just say I’m quite familiar with the powers this stuff can impart in the hands of someone gifted enough to use it, like myself.  What I need to know is can those designs be maintained in cutting it, and will it be possible to make them that small?”

    He nodded.  “That is not a problem.  The crystalline structure of fluorite not only permits those cuts, but it naturally cleaves as such.   Now, what about the patterns you have here…”

    “Those MUST be added precisely!  All eight of them have to be identical.  I already have one set on board, but I would like to have a backup, just in case.  Let's just say the results I get when I use them can be... unpredictable.  I need you to make it as close as possible to the originals.  It’ll take a fine hand to do it right, but I trust yours is up to the task.”

    “I am certain I can do this.  Hoof no doubt that I can make them just as you describe!”

    Mindfang cringed inside.   _Horse puns:  the lowest form of speech a highblood can indulge in .  Who cares as long as he makes what I need him to, I suppose._  “I have no doubts whatsoever, especially after seeing what you’re capable of here!”  She ran her eyes back and forth over Felida’s bare form.  “Not a bad looking girl, eh?  I don’t suppose you had any fun with her while she was sleeping?”

    An audible gasp.  “Marquise!  I should think not!  The idea never even crossed my pan!”

    “I’m just fucking with you, don’t worry.”  She watched the sweat pour down his face and instantly regretted even bothering to mess with him.  “Besides, you know that if you did, you’d be looking for four metal limbs and I don’t suspect you’d actually be able to put those on by yourself.”  

    “Actually,” Darkleer said as he began to inject a chemical into the intravenous feed, “if it ever came down to it, I designed a robot body shaped like a horse!  If something critical ever happened to me, all I would need is to have my head attached to it and I would…”

    Mindfang plugged her ears with her fingers.  “Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope!  Don’t wanna hear it!  La la la la la la la la.   That’s just fucking weird, even by my standards. Now, I saw you put something into the feed bag, there…”

    Horuss laughed.  “Feed bag… I like that.”  

    “I thought you would.  Anyhow, that should wake her up, yessssssss?”  

    “Absolutely!  In fact, she might even be able to hear you now!”

    “Wonderful!”  Spinneret placed a hand on Felida’s cheek and began to stroke it softly.  “Felida… Felida… Wake up, my sweet…”

 

 

 

    “Felida… Wake up, my sweet…”

    A cool hand was stroking her face and Felida opened her eyes.  She inhaled deeply and looked around the room.  She lifted her head to take in the Captain’s quarters and her Mistress’ smiling face.  She could see that one of Spinneret’s hands, the one that wasn’t on her face, had a distinctly green tinge to it.

    “That was just wonderful, Mistress!  Thank you so much!  I must have forgotten to breathe there, didn’t I?”

    Mindfang nodded.  “Indeed you did.  Happens from time to time.  Besides, I think you rather enjoyed this little session.”

    Felida took a look at the ropes that held her firmly down to the mattress.  “Did I ever!  Thank you so much, Mistress!”  

    “Glad you enjoyed it!  I told you I had a special treat in store for you this evening and I meant it!”  

    Oceleo was a little surprised to see Spinneret donning her black overcoat.  “That sure was special!  Hey, just wondering out loud here, but where are you going now?  I thought we were supposed to prepare more cataloging  for the crew of our new ships to do?  Besides, don’t you want me to do something for you?”

    “Oh, we can deal with work duties later,” Mindfang replied, “but don’t worry, I’ll let you do something very special for me right now!”

    “Yay!  And that’s that, Mistress?”

    “Stay tied up until I get back.”

    Felida gave her a shocked look.  “But… but, Mistress, that’s not really how this goes, right?”  

    Mindfang smiled.  “That’s how it goes tonight, my dear.  Now, if you’ll pardon me, I have someone who needs to be paid a visit!   Feel free to listen in; I know how much you enjoy that sort of thing!”

    “But I’m supposed to be your…”  The closing door interrupted her.  “…tempistice.”   _Well, I’m not doing a terribly good job of it so far, am I?_  Felida looked at the ropes that criss-crossed her chest; they were tight enough to hold her down, but weren’t cutting into her grey skin at all.  They were, however, snug enough to keep her mechanical arm from getting any sort of forward movement to bust them open.  A surge of resolve built up inside of her; she craned her neck forward and found she was able to get her mouth around one of the jute ropes.   _Ha!  Got it!  If the Mistress wants to give me a challenge, I can certainly meet it!  She needs a tempistice  and damned if I’m going to fail in my duty!_  

    As she started to gnaw on the fibrous bindings, she began to realize the degree of challenge she was facing.   _This might take a while… I can only hope I’m not too late…_  



	8. Condemnation - Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Latula receives a visit from her jailor, but there's no auspistice in sight this time. Redglare finds the topic of discussion that finally ignites a caliginous fling between herself and Mindfang; no quarter is asked and none is given. In the afterglow, Pyrope catches Spinneret off guard and receives an important communication.
> 
> Author's Note: This one is about as NSFW for blackrom sex as it gets. Just So You Know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my depiction of a good hatefuck. Hopefully you find it interesting and believable. There's one quick scene right before it gets underway that shows the consensual nature of what's about to take place; they both want this and both know what they're getting into. Hope you enjoy it... :::;)
> 
> Special treat for you: I have art of this by the one and only [Aerococonut](http://aerococonut.deviantart.com/) who was among the first to read this story! She is a wonderful human being and makes me art such as this, which I am pleased to share with you. Needless to say, this is NSFW, but not overtly so. Enjoy, and if you do, please tell her so! [[link]](http://aerococonut.deviantart.com/#/art/Commission-Kismesissitude-363802550?hf=1)
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION)

**6.**  
  
    Neophyte Redglare stretched her arm forward to her toes and held it for as long as she could, all the while relishing the relief it brought to her stiff back.   _At least the floor isn’t concrete, but it’s still wreaking havoc on me.  I need to stay limber,  just in case she shows up and things get interesting._  She released her foot and sat back up, then put both arms out to her toes and reached as far forward as she could.   _I’m starting to get a bit hungry.  No sign of the waitress  yet, though.  Maybe I should inform the warden about what the Tyrest Accord says about mistreatment of prisoners… Not that anyone on Alternia gives a rat’s nook about Interstellar Law these days, anyway, especially not a Gamblignant…_  
  
    Pyrope stood up and then bent forward to touch her toes.  She could feel popping in the small of her back and it brought her immense relief.   _Oooh… that’s good… let’s hold this one for a while…_  
  
   “Thank you for that lovely view, Latuuuuuuuula!  I must say, you certainly have a knack for advertising; perhaps you missed your calling?  Legislaceration simply isn’t your strong suit.”  
  
    Redglare took her time drawing herself back up to her full height, knowing well that it would be seen as an enticement.  She looked over her shoulder at her keeper, then turned around  to face her.  Mindfang had a tray of food and water for her and she reached out and took them.  “And maybe piracy isn’t yours.  You do have a future in the food delivery industry if this doesn’t work out for you, but you might need to work on your promptness.  Where is the itty bitty kitty committee this evening, anyway?”  
  
    Spinneret’s face showed a narrow eyed smile.  “She’s tied up right now with a piece of string.  Let’s just say she won’t be interfering anytime soon.  I certainly don’t think we need an auspistice around here, temporary or otherwise, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
    Latula pushed her hair back out of her face and smiled her sharp-toothed grin back; her pusher picked up speed a bit at the idea that this might finally be her chance.  “At least you and I can agree on that much.  So, how much of your gum beating am I going to have to endure before things get exciting around here?”  
  
    “Now, now, Latula… there’s no point in rushing.  It’s much more satisfying to get into the right kind of mood first.  After all, if you think I’m going to just suddenly open this door and have my way with you, you better think again.  I can forgive someone who might not have a lot of experience in black romance their first fumbling attempts at it, but you’ve already shown a proclivity towards it, so I expect better from you.  Do your worst… that’s what it’s going to take tonight.  Put that teal tongue of yours to work… unless of course, that really was all you had and I grossly misjudged your talents.  Maybe I can find work for you in the mess hall?  Then again, your tongue might not even be sharp enough to cut loaf with.  How could you possibly hope to try and prosecute the likes of me?”  
  
    “Please,” Redglare began, “I have so much dirt on you, all I’m going to need to do is stand up in the courtblock, look at his Imperial Tyranny, point to you and say ‘Mindfang’, and then watch them wrap the rope around your skinny neck.   The end.  The moral of the story?  Don’t be such a fucking bitch all your life.”  
  
    “Why do you keep talking in future tense?  You have no future, Neophyte, other than whatever one I give you myself.”   Spinneret started to pace back and forth in front of the cell again and Pyrope began to wonder which side of the bars she was actually on.  “The sooner you realize this, the sooner we can actually discuss what kind of job you can have among my crew.  I’m sure they’d welcome you.  In fact, with a little application, you might even be able to run one of the ships!  I’m surrrrrrrre I would only have to whip you a couple of times to get you to learn the basics.  You’re not entirely stupid, after all.”  
  
    “And you don’t seem entirely smart!  I’ve told you that you’re going to face justice and I stand by that.  It’s only a matter of time.”  
  
    Mindfang snorted.  “I love how you speak with such confidence and conviction.  It’s a shame that it’s so utterly misplaced.  You see, Latula, I have had my fortune told and I can tell you with complete certainty that I will not die at your hand or that of anyone associated with you.   So, because I have that advantage, I can make you my offer with far more genuine honesty than you can make your boast.  How about you finally come to your senses and drop these tiresome pretenses of justice?  It’s just simply not going to happen.”  
  
    Redglare pressed her face to the bars as the Marquise approached.  “What’s not going to happen is me giving up on my mandate of holding you accountable for the thousands of lives you’ve been responsible for ending, least of all that of Captain Ampora.   I know you didn’t kill the Admiral who bore the same last name, at least not directly…”  
  
    Spinneret bared her fangs at the mention of his name.  “Ugh.  You would bring him into this, wouldn’t you.” She placed on hand on the bars and the other she lightly brushed Redglare’s face with.  “You must have read all kinds of things about him, I’m sure.  In fact, I’d even go so far as to guess that you even read some of what he wrote about me.  Well, let me tell you about Cronus Ampora.  He was my kismesis for some time, and as a rival, he was one of the best.  It drove him crazy that a landdweller like me could outsmart him on his own seas and I took great pleasure in being a thorn in his side at every possible opportunity.  The sex was no hell, and infrequent, thank goodness, but busting his globes was what made life interesting… until his bulge got in the way and he started vacillating into red.”    
  
    Mindfang paused for a moment, and as Pyrope anticipated, her hand went to her earring before it returned to the bars.  “The dimwitted fool decided that killing my matesprit would be a way of either clearing a path for his misguided redrom or that it would sail us into such a black kismesissitude the likes of which the world had never seen before.  The imbecile was dreadfully incorrect on both counts.  I busted his globes over that, too… well, one of them, to be exact.   Literally.  Despite my best attempts, however, he survived that.  Turned out his gross incompetence in trying to bring me down is what did him in.    The Condesce didn’t take too kindly to his wasting the Imperial Navy’s resources chasing down one measly Gamblignant.  I frankly thought that was going to be the end of it… until you showed up.”  
  
    Redglare just kept looking into Spinneret’s face and said nothing for a few moments before finally speaking up.  “Hm?  Oh, you’re done?  I’m sorry, were you trying to bore me into beating you up or were you punishing my auricular sponge clots  with that verbal barrage in hopes that I’d…”  
  
    The  response was cut short by a fist to her face.  “OWWW!!!  Whadda fuck did oo doo dat for!”  She stepped back from the bars and glared fiercely at her captor while she clutched her hands to her face.  
  
    Mindfang watched the small trickle of teal run from between Redglare’s fingers with some satisfaction.  “That was to remind you of who your superior is.  You were being rude and I quite simply can’t have that.  You really should pay attention when your host is speaking.”  
  
    “Host?” grumbled Latula.  “That’s hilarious.  I don’t know many hosts who think that punching their guests is a good idea.”  
  
    “I learned from the best there is, or so I’m told.”  Spinneret replied.  “Now, what do you have to say for yourself?”  
  
    Redglare gritted her pointed teeth and smiled.  “Say?  Oh, I’ve got plenty to say, you egotistical twat.”  She spat a teal-tinged gob on the floor and continued, “Know what I think?  After reading Admiral Ampora’s journals, I think that you are a self-absorbed, sex-addicted sociopath with delusions of grandeur.   I think you led him on with your wagers,  giving him false hope of ever being your red lover and that drove him off the deep end when you showed him you already had someone else, who you hardly knew according to him, lined up for that quadrant!”  She paused as she watched Mindfang start to undo her jacket.    
  
    “Hmm?  No, no, keep talking.  Believe me, I’m listening…”  Spinneret’s hands were rapidly unfastening her leather jacket’s buttons.  
  
    “Okay… I’d also like to know what kind of twisted bitch keeps her moirail tied up in her room while she goes downstairs to try and turn the other woman she has locked up in her basement into her latest blackrom conquest!”  
  
    “Uh huh… right… carry on…”  As soon as she had the jacket off, Mindfang went to fish the key out of her pocket.  
  
    “And furthermore, why the hell are you doing this?  Are you that damn jaded that you have to construct these bizarre games to get your seedflap wet?  Do you get off on acting out your cellblock fantasies with all your prisoners?”  
  
    “Nope,” said Mindfang as she grabbed the key and tossed her coat on her desk, “just the lucky ones.”  She started to remove her boots when Pyrope put up a hand to stop her.  
  
    “Hey, would you mind leaving those on?  I just love red footwear and I’ve been wanting to tell you, those are fucking hot.  I wish I had a pair.”  
  
    Spinneret put a hand to her chin.  “Yeah, okay.  No problem.  Now, are you done talking?”  
  
    Redglare nodded.  “Oh yeah.  I’m done talking.  So what happens now?”  
  
    Fangs were bared from between blue coloured lips.  “Now?  Now I come in there and beat some fucking sense into you before I fuck the everhating fuck  out of you.”  
  
    “Ha!  So much for your vaunted vocabulary!  You kiss your lusus with that pottymouth?”  
  
    “No, but I eat yours out with it!”  
  
    “I’d love to see you try.”  
  
    “You want a demonstration?”  
  
    “Bring it, Spiderbitch!   Ampora let you off easy; I’m gonna show you how…”  
  
    As soon as Ampora’s name was invoked, the key was in the lock and the door was flung open.  In a split second, Mindfang slammed Redglare against the far wall and put her forearm across her prisoner’s neck.  She leaned in and whispered into Pyrope’s left ear, “Latuuuuuuuula, if you think you can show me anything I haven’t seen a thousand times before, now’s your chance.  Otherwise, take what’s coming to you like the stuck-up brat you are…”  Spinneret licked her ear and then bit the tip of it.  
   
    In response, Redglare reached up, grabbed one of Mindfang’s horns, and started pulling back hard.  The Marquise snarled and let up with her forearm, allowing Pyrope to suck in a deep breath.  “Oh, I’ll give you something you probably haven’t had in a long time.”  She grabbed the wrist on the arm Mindfang was holding across her neck and in a flash, twisted it behind her back without giving up her grip on the horn.    
  
    “What do you think you’re up to?”  Mindfang asked.  As a reply, Redglare place her leg between Spinneret’s and in a heartbeat, she had her captor face first on the floor.    
  
    “Giving you a proper demonstration,” Latula replied.  She moved so that her knee pinned Mindfang’s arm in the small of her back, and then pulled back on her horn again. She used her right hand to push Spinneret’s long hair out of the way, and then leaned in to her neck.  “I could see the little marks left behind here by someone else.  I’ll show you how it’s done right because your fucking sex toy doesn’t know what she’s doing.”  With that, she licked Mindfang’s neck, blew on the wet area her tongue left behind, and then used her mouth to suck and bite all the way down to her shoulder.  She could feel her host struggle and squirm underneath her and so she did it a second time.  “What’s the matter, Marquise?  Nothing to say now?  Don’t tell me it’s really this easy to shut you up; if I’d have known I’d have dragged you in here with me a couple of days ago!”  
  
    “Is that so?  You really think you’ve got me, do you?”  Mindfang used her free left hand to reach behind her until she got a firm grip on Redglare’s backside, then proceeded to sink her sharp nails into it.  
  
    Pyrope shrieked and shifted to the right, which allowed Spinneret to rise up on her left knee and roll violently to the right, which jarred the other woman off of her back.  Within seconds, Mindfang had her naked body pressed right on top of Redglare’s, which served to pin her in place. “At laaaaaaaast… Now I know you’re mine…”  
  
    Before Latula could respond, Spinneret’s tongue was back in her mouth and she put her hands behind her jailor’s head and pulled her even closer in.  Their tongues battled back and forth in each other’s mouths; they took turns sucking on the others’ for as long as they could stand it before Mindfang broke away.  She looked down at the teal peak on top of the full, round breast, and planted her left hand on Latula’s shoulder while she slid back and took that blue-green nipple into her mouth.  The sucking drove Redglare crazy; the bites on and around that firm point pushed her into a thrashing ecstasy.  Mindfang’s right hand made its way down between Pyrope’s thighs and began to stroke a rapidly moistening area that it found there.  “You want to know what all the meowing was about next door?  You’re about to find out first hand.  I can’t wait to hear what kind of sick noises you make when you come…”  
  
    Redglare smiled broadly.  “I bet you would.  Only a crazy bitch like you could possibly get excited by animal noises.”    
  
    Spinneret released her grip on Pyrope’s shoulder long enough to give her an open handed slap across the face.  “Did I say you could talk?  Shut up and cover my fingers in teal!  Open your legs up a bit and I’ll show you how it’s done.”  Redglare accommodated and she could feel Mindfang’s long, expert fingers tickling and teasing her, and then sliding in and out of her openings.  Two of them took up residence inside her seedflap and began to curl and vibrate; her eyes rolled back and she couldn’t suppress a moan of pleasure.  This earned her another swat across the cheek.  “What did I say about talking?  Were you trying to say something?”  She shook her head to say no, and got slapped again.  “That’s for making me think you were talking.  Now, let’s see if I can make you moan some more…”  
  
    Redglare started to arch her back as the fingers found purchase inside of her; it was made all the more intense by the one that found its way into her nook and the thumb that was rubbing up against her nub.  “Think you’re going somewhere, eh?  The only place you’re going is over the edge, and I’m the one who’s going to send you there, screaming all the waaaaaaaay…”   Mindfang put her teeth on Latula’s right nipple and pulled lightly straight up, which caused her to wail from the mix of pleasure and pain.  She could see thin trickles of blood here and there on her chest from all of Spinneret’s biting and the tenderness it caused stung but in a strangely arousing way.    
  
    Mindfang moved her hand from Redglare’s shoulder to her long, straight horn, where it began to slide up and down.  Pyrope’s breathing started to pick up speed as a result and she pressed herself harder against the Marquise’s probing digits, trying to pull them deeper inside.  She even took to squeezing her internal muscles down onto those sweet intruders, almost wishing she could bite down on them and hold them in place.    
  
    Before she knew it, Latula felt the waves start to build inside and she started to vocalize more intensely.  Spinneret brought her hand down from her horn and used it to cover Redglare’s mouth, which caused her to give the woman inflicting the pleasure a bewildered look.  “Save it for the finish… You’re almost there, I know…  I’m going to make you release all over my hand and there’s not a damn thing you can do about it… You’re all mine now.”  Redglare’s muffled cries of pleasure continued to build in frequency if not volume, and as she hit her climax, brought on my Spinneret’s skilled hand between her legs, Latula involuntarily bit the one in her mouth, causing it to be moved quickly.  Pyrope howled as she released her wet warmth in thrashing spasms and so much of the pain and tension that had built up inside of her over the last days flowed out with it.    
  
   
  
  
    In the dark stairwell, a small figure with a very sore mouth sat and watched.  And wept.  And touched.    
  
  
  
  
    Latula suddenly regained her senses with another slap to the face.  “Wakey, wakey, justice lady!  Hope you still have enough vitriol left in your system to return the favour, or am I going to have to smack you around some more first?”    
  
    She opened her eyes at Mindfang’s taunt to see that the other woman was now perched on top of her chest, knees on other side of her head, and her field of vision was filled with a front row view of Spinneret’s seedflap.  “You’ve talked pretty damn big so far, little girl, but now we find out if you know what to do with one of these.  Put that teal tongue to a proper use and get licking.  I promise it won’t bite…”  
  
    “I don’t care how many other tongues have caressed this flap of yours, Spinneret,” she said, “I’m going to make you remember this one…”  
  
    “The sooner you stop going on about licking me and actually start licking me, the sooner I can enjoy being licked.  Contrary to popular belief, I don’t have all week.”  
  
    _You don’t know the half of it,_ Redglare thought and she turned her head slightly to the left and began sucking on Mindfang’s thigh before applying her teeth to it.  This made the woman sitting over her wince, but she seemed to take it well, so Latula moved to the right side and repeated this.  Back and forth she went until she ended up dead center, and began to gently pull on her engorged blue labia, occasionally grazing them with the tips of her teeth so as to make light scratches.    
  
    Spinneret’s hands were in her own hair, twisting it around her fingers as Pyrope performed her oral ministrations.  “Ohhhhhhhh… I like that… You keep doing that, but if you nick my nub with those teeth, I’ll make that bop on the nose you got earlier seem like a love tap…”  
  
    Latula gave a sharp laugh and then brought her tongue up against said nub and started to massage it with rapid flicks and long sweeps.  Because of where Mindfang’s knees and bottom were situated, she was able to bring her arms up and grab onto Spinneret’s breasts, which she began to squeeze and drag her nails on, which made the recipient’s legs shake.    
  
    “Never mind the scratches… grab those and pull on my nipples and I mean pull on them. I fucking need that…”    
  
    Redglare did what she was told and continued her tonguelashing on the pulsing blue nub in her face.    
  
    “Now… run your tongue all the way down and all the way back up again and you’ll damn near set me off… Mmmmmmmm… ”  
  
    Pyrope took her tongue, ran it slowly down the side of Spinneret’s lips, all the way back to her nook where she lingered for a moment and slowly, painstakingly up the right side, just to drive her black lover that much crazier.  It had the desired effect as Mindfang began to shake involuntarily.  She repeated the movement a second time, starting with the opposite side and finishing back where it began.    
  
    This prompted a different response.  “Okay… This is what… I need you… to do.  Move your hands up to my neck… and when I say go…  squeeze just hard enough.  When you start to see blue…  let go.  Can you do that?”    
  
    Redglare brought her hands up to her jailor’s throat and asked, “Are you sure about this?”  
  
    “Please… You’ve wanted any excuse to throttle me since you got here.  Now’s your chance.  Just be smart about it.”    
  
    “And what about the blue?  Where’s that going?” Latula questioned.  
  
    Spinneret closed her eyes and smiled, her fangs visible.  “Guessssssss.”    
  
    “You bitch.”  
  
    “Shut up and strangle me.”  
  
    Pyrope began to squeeze Mindfang’s neck as she continued to lick her blue nub, focusing on one spot in particular as she felt Spinneret shake more and more violently.  She could hear quiet gagging noises coming from above her and for the briefest of moments, she wondered what it would be like to apply just a little more pressure to what was in her hands… _It would be a just death… but it’s not my life to take…_  
  
    A moment later, Latula’s vision was flooded with a warm blue wave and she released Spinneret’s throat, which was followed by a gasp and a scream of pleasure.  Once she was sure Mindfang had finished her orgasm, she brought her hands down to the Marquise’s chest and shoved her off of her.  Redglare wiped her face as best she could without a towel, but couldn’t help getting some in her mouth.   _Ugh… it’s always more bitter when it’s blackrom,_ she thought and kept at trying to clear her eyes.   _I need to move quickly if this is going to work…_    
  
    Once her vision was restored, she looked first at Mindfang, who was lying on the floor beside her, panting, but a quiet cry from somewhere in the room drew her attention.   _What’s that on the stairs… oh, hello kitty… This might just work out perfectly._  
  
    Redglare reached over and gave Spinneret a slap on the leg.  “Hey, Captain.  Better call Animal Control.  I think your cat got out.”    
  
    Mindfang picked her head up from the floor.  “What?  No chance; I tied her up good.”  
  
    “Go check for yourself, then.”    
  
    With some effort, Mindfang rose to her feet and she scanned the stairwell.  “I don’t see her…”  
  
    Pyrope sighed with audible exasperation.  “I’m serious.  Go see.”  
  
    As Mindfang made her way out of the cellblock area, Redglare quickly stood up and slipped over to the open metal gate.   With as little noise as she could make, she slipped the key out of the lock and palmed it, then made a split second decision about what to do with it.   _What’s more likely:  another kiss or another hatesex session?  I’m going to bet on the former and hope. I can feign injury if need be…_  She took the key down below and secreted it in a place she never thought she’d use as a storage area.    
  
    The Marquise was slowly making her way up the stairs when she stopped suddenly and looked down. “Hmm… something green here on the step.  It appears you might have been correct.  First time for everything, eh, Latuuuuuuuula?”    
  
    At the same time Mindfang was looking at what she’d discovered, Latula closed the prison gate and locked herself back in.  “Hey, the sun even shines on a hoofbeast’s ass once in a while, right?”  
  
    Spinneret came back down the stairs; Redglare noticed an olive coloured stain on her boot.  “Ooh, shame about that.  I don’t suppose you’re going to make the poor thing clean it off?”  
  
    “What?  No, not at all.  I’m betting she’s distraught, actually.  I best go talk to her.  Thank you for locking yourself back in, by the way.”  
  
    Pyrope gave her a broad grin.  “Hey, maybe it’s like you say:  I’m not going anywhere anytime soon, am I?”  
  
    Mindfang reached through the bars and brushed Latula’s hair off of her face, then pulled her in closer for a quick but fierce kiss.  Good call on that one, Pyrope thought to herself.    
  
    “I’m glad you’re finally coming to your senses about this.  Sometimes a good bootknocking  is enough to get someone to stop being such a godsdamned tightnook.  Incidentally, you were right about something else.”  
  
    Redglare raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, what’s that?”  
  
    Spinneret stepped back from the bars and slung her jacket on.  “I couldn’t find a single submarine in there at all, never mind a carrier group.  Turns out you weren’t holding out on me.”  
   
    Latula laughed in spite of herself.  “I’m a woman of my word, Marquise.  You’d do well to remember that!”    
  
    Blue nailed hands flew over the buttons on the black leather coat.  “I shall indeed.  Maybe next time I’ll give you back your own red boots so you can wear them?”  Mindfang motioned to Redglare’s clothes, folded up on the desk beside her white cane.  “If there’s one thing I do like about you, it’s your choice in footwear.”    
  
    “Don’t tell me you’re going to start vacillating on me now!  Go find your lost cat before she fucks up your furniture, you idiot.”  
  
    Mindfang shook her head, flipped her hair back and then started up the stairs.  Redglare picked up the water bottle the Marquise had delivered prior to their encounter and prepared herself for the hideous flavour to follow.  She was utterly shocked to find that the water was clean and it tasted wonderful.  “Hey, Mindfang!  Did you get the water system fixed or are you just sharing the good stuff with me in exchange for rocking your boat?”  
  
    Spinneret stopped for a moment.  “I don’t recall there actually being a problem with the ship’s water systems.  I know you mentioned something about it, but the water has always been fine.  The laaaaaaaast thing I’d want is to have you file a complaint with the authorities about how I’ve been mistreating you with non-potable water.  I shudder to think what they’d do to me.  Probably hit me with a nasty fine and a stern talking-to.  I don’t know if I could possibly sleep at day following such an awful penalty.  Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to talk to my moirail.”  She took another step up and paused again.  “And thank you for a lovely evening, Latula.  Maybe we can do it again sometime?”    
  
    Pyrope chose to say nothing but only replied with a toothy grin.  Once her warden was gone and the door was shut, she took a quick assessment of her injuries.   _Nose isn’t broken, that’s good… face is a bit sore, but no big deal… left breast has seen better days, but that’s part and parcel of a good hatefuck._    
  
    As much as she wanted to clean herself up, she decided to ration the remainder of her clean water.  After extracting the key and making use of what passed for a load gaper in her cell, she sat down in the corner and closed her eyes, the key clenched firmly in her hand.  She breathed deeply and felt the warm sting of her skin where Mindfang’s hands had been only a few minutes prior.   _That was… pretty damn exciting.  We did it; we actually made it happen._    
  
    A sound suddenly echoed inside of her head that only she could hear.   _And not a moment too soon!  Hello, Mother… Ready when you are…_


	9. Condemnation - Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the recent past, Felida practices with her new cybernetic limbs while Darkleer and Mindfang figure out what to do with a certain white orb. Felida makes a not-entirely-startling revelation to her Captain. In the present, Felida has a conversation with Redglare which yields a critical piece of information to the Neophyte Legislacerator but ends with a much more disturbing revelation where Latula is concerned. Mindfang and Felida discuss the fate of their prisoner and enjoy each other's company as the sun rises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're... er... kinda grossed out by Felida's revelation, sorry 'bout that. I had to think of something that cats do and something nasty enough that would really... um... piss Redglare off (don't forget that trolls and peeing in things has its origin in both the Homestuck story and "Little Monsters" from where Hussie came up with the Troll designs as well!). I want Felida to be a divisive character; some of you might love her general kindness, her love for her Captain/Mistress and her unabashed enjoyment of S&M, some of you might loathe her for her vengeful nature or her quadrant vacillation (or just that she's an OC, but I won't apologize for that; I need some characters to fill in this world and I hope she's an interesting one at least).
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

**7.**  
  
    “So, I dare say you’ve got this walking thing down, my sweet.  Have you tried jumping?”  
  
    Felida swallowed.  “The last time I tried it, Captain, I went flying way off to the right!  The leg is much stronger than my original one and I’m still trying to set a new baseline.  It’s tricky!”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “I can imagine it would be!  Why don’t you try it again?  I need you as close to where you were before as possible before we can set sail.  Show me what you got!”  
  
    “All right…”  Felida crouched down, her new green haired tail dragging in the dirt.  She took a breath and jumped straight up… or at least that was her intent.  She found herself lying down in the dirt, a few feet off to the right of where she started.  “Damn it!  What the hell?”    
  
    Horuss Zahhak watched closely and began to sweat when he noticed Mindfang staring at him.  “It is a very STRONG apparatus, Felida.  It will take some practice to get it to behave as you would desire it to!  I would suggest that if you want to jump a short distance that you take off with your remaining organic leg,  but if you want an extra boost either forward or upwards, let the cybernetics launch you!  Trying to operate both simultaneously is likely to create a serious power imbalance issue!”  
  
    Felida picked herself up and dusted her shorts and blouse off.  “Okay, that makes sense.  Let me try that.”  
  
    Mindfang watched her First Mate crouch down again and hoped that this would work.   _I can’t keep us off the water much longer; I need to make my way back home and make sure Cronus’ goons don’t mess up my new guest too terribly.   Felida can stay on at Base 2 and practice this sort of thing for a week or two.  She just needs to get the basics down in case we encounter any more… resistance._    
  
    She needn’t have worried:  this time Felida sprang straight up about six feet in the air and landed relatively nimbly.  “Whoa!  That was crazy!  And I don’t even think that was full power!”  Her cybernetic tail swished back and forth excitedly; Mindfang smiled and shook her head at the sight.  
  
    “Very impressive, my dear.  I think I’ve seen enough.  How about you, Horuss?”  
  
    He stroked his chin thoughtfully.  “She does appear to have harnessed her abilities where her hand and arm are concerned.  Aside from practicing her jumping, she should be able to function effectively.  She would certainly benefit from more time on fine motor skills, but in terms of day-to-day operations, it would behoove me to say that Felida is ready for active service!”    
  
    “Yes!”  Felida pumped the air with her new metallic arm, and then rushed over to Darkleer, grabbing him in a tight embrace.  “Thank you so much for this!  Especially my tail!  I just love it so much!  Look at it go!”  She flipped it back and forth with as much range as she was able to in order to show it off to him.  “You’re so awesome!”  
  
    Horuss’  lip began to tremble slightly as he fought to stave off tears.  “I am really quite glad to hear that… It makes me so very… very happy…”    
  
    Mindfang put her hand to her face.  “Oh, for fuck’s sake, man… Do try and remain stable, won’t you?”  
  
    This seemed to bring a smile to Zahhak’s face and stop the tears, for a while at least.  “Well said, Marquise!  It was my pleasure to help.  May they bring you sweeps of smooth functioning!”    
  
    Once she let go of the large engineer, Mindfang stepped in between them.  “Well, then, if you think she’s good to go, it’s time we went.  I do, however, have one more request to make of you, and I will count it towards your debt to me.”  
  
    Darkleer gave her a forced smile and wiped a trickle of sweat from his forehead.  “Okay… what do you have in mind?”  
  
    “Easiest job in the world.  I need you to look after something for me.”  Spinneret reached into the pocket of her jacket and extracted her white orb.  
  
    “Captain!  What are you doing?  If that’s the cost of my arm and leg and tail, that’s far too high!  Let me find some other way to pay him…”  
  
    Mindfang laughed.  “Trust me, Felida, I’m not sure he’d accept that type of currency from you; you remind him far too much of somebody that he used to know.  And no, this isn’t payment at all.  He owes me greatly, and your enhancements wouldn’t even put a major dent in it, especially considering that he refuses to take a single caegar for it.  No, I’m giving him this wretched thing to watch for awhile.”    
  
    “What?  Are you sure that’s a good idea, Captain?  The sphere has been one of our greatest assets!”  
  
    “You know as well as I do that it’s been less than candid  with us as of late, Felida.  Besides, I think it might be refreshing to spend some time without it… see what I’m still capable of where my own instincts are concerned.  It hasn’t exactly been all that lucky, either.  Let’s leave it behind for now.  Besides, I’m going to have to come back in a few perigees’ time and pick up a little something… a few of them, actually, right?”  
  
    “I should be able to have them ready for you if you allow me that much time, hoof no fear!”  He took the perfectly white orb from her hand and turned it around.  “What exactly is this, anyway?”  
  
    “A blessing and a curse,” Mindfang replied.   “Quite honestly, I’m glad to be rid of it for a spell.  Don’t even bother trying to use it, though; you need an eye like mine to see what it has to say.  Between you and me, I think it’s more both sides of a window than both sides of a mirror, but not around you for some peculiar reason.”  
  
    Horuss nodded sagely.  “You know, most forms of scanning equipment don’t seem to work too well on me, either.  The delivery fellows had a hard time finding the island.”  
  
    “Trust me, that’s a good thing.  I wanted you away from primary Imperial shipping lanes.    The less of the Condesce’s ships that find you, the longer you get to stay alive.  Be very cautious with your orders; keep it to black market deals like I told you.  And seriously, what the fuck is with the symbol on the front of the tower here?  Does that suit cut off circulation to your thinkpan or something?”  
  
    Darkleer presented a slightly nervous smile.  “Err… Would you believe I just wanted to make this barn feel a bit more like a hive?  If I have to spend the rest of my days here, I might as well have it look the way I want it to!”  
  
    Spinneret scowled.  “You could have just hung up a couple of pictures in the foyer or something – no, wait… disregard that.  I can only imagine what passes for art in that head of yours.   It takes a lot to make me twitch and yet, somehow, I think you’d be capable of finding something that would do it.”  
  
    Horuss grinned.  
  
    “Yeaaaaaaaah… okay, Felida, let’s go.”  Mindfang waited until Felida finished waving to Darkleer and started down the path towards the ship, and then added, “Listen, Horuss, in case I didn’t make it clear earlier… you did a great job.  She’s thrilled, and honestly, so am I.  Good work.”  
  
    “You’re very welcome, Marquise.  I am, and shall ever be, in your debt.  I will do my very best to carve that fluorite for you.  In fact, I shall make it my _mane_ project!”  
  
    _Ugh.  He can’t help himself._   “I’m sure you will.  I’ll return for them soon.  Until then… but seriously, don’t do anything stupid!  Lay low!”  
  
     
Zahhak waved as she departed.  “I will!  Don’t worry!”  
  
    Mindfang turned and made her way down the path but before she reached the shore, she sensed someone was just off to the side, waiting in the trees.    
  
    “Felida?  What are you doing?  I thought you’d be on board by now.”  
  
    At first, her First Mate didn’t respond; she simply looked down at the grass and the ground and held her new metallic hand in her soft gray one.  “Captain, I… I need to…”  She swallowed hard and tried to arrange her words into a cohesive sentence.    
  
    Mindfang watched this and extended a calming sensation to her, hoping it would help her say what didn’t seem to be easily forthcoming.  “It’s all right, dear; take your time.”  
   
    Felida shook her head and instead walked up to Mindfang.  She put her right arm around her first, and then, as carefully as she could, brought her silvery one around so as not to accidentally harm her moirail.  She looked up at the Marquise’s cerulean blue eyes and said, “I need to say… thank you.  I don’t know why you did what you did to save me, but I don’t think I can ever thank you enough!”  
  
    “Please, my sweet, no need.  I’m sure you’d do the same for me.  You’re a good friend, and I rely on you more than you know.  I’m not sure I’d be able to manage our little fleet without your ability to keep everything running so smoothly.  And besides, we have such a wonderful time together!  I couldn’t imagine spending so much time on the ocean without you being there to spend it with me!”  The memory of what she actually had to do to free Felida raced through her thinkpan and she repressed a shiver.    
  
    Oceleo pressed her face into Mindfang’s chest to try and hide the tears that were welling up in her eyes.  The Marquise could feel her squeeze just that much tighter and it was getting a touch physically uncomfortable, but she chose not to say anything about it and wrapped her arms around the tiny woman.    
  
    After a short time had passed, Felida spoke.  Mindfang couldn’t hear it, but even though knew what was said, she asked for it to be repeated.  “I’m sorry, dear; say again?”  
  
    “I love you.”  
  
    Spinneret lightly stroked Felida’s short hair and smiled.  “I know.”  After a few seconds, she added, “Come on, then; we best get underway.  Let’s see if you’ve still got your sea legs!”  
  
    “Okay,” Oceleo sniffed and wiped her face clumsily with her new metal arm.  “Ow!  Jegus… I’m going to need to work on that one…”  
  
    Mindfang couldn’t stifle a chuckle at Felida’s discomfort.  “Wait until you try enjoying your own company!  Hopefully you’ll have some time to practice before you try it on me?”  
  
    “Don’t worry, Captain!  My mouth works just fine!  It’s just that… well, it’s not just the metal arm, but my perspective is a bit messed up!  I can’t see anything coming over my left side now and it’s kind of disorienting.”  
  
    “I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose an eye.”   The idea bothered Spinneret to such a degree that she had to actively hide her discomfort from Felida.  “I asked Darkleer about giving you a synthetic one, but he said he didn’t have the parts handy to do a proper job of it.  Maybe next time?  We should be back here in a few perigees; can you hold out until then?”  
  
    Oceleo nodded.  “Yes, I think so.  But don’t get me wrong, I’m very appreciative of what you did for me, and I’ll repay you any way I can!”  
  
    Mindfang took her organic hand as they boarded the ramp up to the main deck.  “You owe me absolutely nothing, Felida.  I know you will always have my back and that’s enough.”  She gave her First Mate’s hand a quick squeeze and let go as they made it to the top.  
   
    The crew had gathered around to see Oceleo’s new limbs and most were in open-mouthed shock that she was not only alive, but walking under her own power.  Felida was suddenly a touch self-conscious under the gaze of the onlookers that she stumbled slightly; she was able to recover her balance with as much grace as she could muster.    
  
    Mindfang looked to the gathered crowd, daring a single one of them to laugh or doubt their second-in-command; no such thing occurred.  “Well, ladies and gentlemen, welcome our First Mate back into the fold!  Now, let’s get this ship moving, shall we?  I have places to be and people to see.”    
  
  
  
  
    Latula sat on the floor of her cell, legs crossed, eyes closed, deep in meditation.  All that she could hear was the sound of her pumper pushing and her own slow breathing… until a loud clanging noise startled her from her relaxed state.    
  
    “Hey!  Anybody home?  Dinner is served!”  Felida banged the metal water bottle against the bars a few more times for emphasis.    
  
    Redglare sighed and opened her eyes to look at the woman holding her meal.  “Seriously, Stumpy, you need to work on your tact.”  
  
    “And you need to work on not being a total jerk to the people who try to help you.”    
Oceleo pushed the nutrition tableau and the bottle through the bars and set them on the floor inside the cell.  
   
    “Help me?  How does locking me up possibly help me in any way, shape or form?  You’re keeping me here against my will.”  
  
    Felida offered a half-smile.  “Funny, but it sure didn’t look like what happened early this evening was going on against your will at all.”  
  
    Pyrope dragged the plate over and started tearing into what was on it.   _This grubloaf is so bad, but I’m absolutely famished.  Thirsty, too…_ “Yeah, you know what else isn’t cool?” she added between bites, “Being creepy and watching people get their hatefuck on without permission.”  
  
    “Who said I didn’t have permission?” Felida purred.  
  
    “Really?  Your Domme told me she tied your sorry ass up so that you wouldn’t interfere with some misplaced auspiticism.  We’re both adults; I’m pretty sure we can handle ourselves without you getting underfoot.”    
  
    Felida adjusted the shoulder of her white blouse; it had a tendency of snagging on the place where her metal arm met her body.  “I was only trying to help…”  
  
    “Well, maybe next time, keep your help to yourself,” Redglare countered.  “Just because I’m younger than you doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
  
    “You do, do you?  The Captain has quite a powerful personality.  If anything has happened so far, it’s because SHE’S the one who allowed it to.”  
  
    Pyrope looked at the smile that graced Oceleo’s face and shook her head.  “Are you serious?   You really have your head that far up her nook that you believe that?”  
  
    “She’s never asked me to put my head in there…” muttered Felida.  
  
    “You know what I mean.  Has it ever occurred to you, even for the briefest of moments, that your dear Mistress isn’t right in the pan and is going to get what’s coming to her sooner or later?  Most likely sooner?  And when it happens, you’re going down along with her?  And don’t even joke about that; you know exactly what I’m referring to.”  
  
    The First Mate’s smile never left her face.  “Of course I know.  And I’m perfectly okay with that.  You see, maybe she’s not the horrible person you make her out to be.  Did it ever occur to you that all you know about her is what you’ve heard from others who didn’t like her for whatever reason?  Do you really think you’d have received an accurate analysis of the Captain from the likes of a Cronus Ampora?   I’ve been a part of all the campaigns he’s waged against us, not to mention been privy to the Captain’s dealings with him.  I know it might be tough for your black-and-white legislacerator mindset to see that just maybe she’s not the ‘bad troll’ here, but you need to try and see past what you think you know.  If it weren’t for her, I wouldn’t even be standing here right now!”  
  
    Redglare’s pointed teeth came out.  “I fail to see the downside to that.”  
  
    “Okay, now you’re just being unreasonable.  What I’m saying is don’t let your hate, be it culling or sexual, blind you.  There’s so much more to her than you seem to gather.”  
“Here’s what I gather, gimp:  you’re not willing, or able for that matter, to see her with both eyes either.  She’s murdered an awful lot of people, and hearing her wax poetically about the Signless still doesn’t sit right with me.  If the Grand Highblood wants me to haul her into a courtblock, I plan to do just that and I honestly haven’t seen anything here that would make me reconsider that plan.”  
  
    Felida put a hand to her face.  “That’s because you haven’t left your cell yet!  The Captain offered to teach you how we operate and even to maybe train you to run a ship of your own!  And you refused!  How could you possibly ever change your view if you don’t literally change it?”    
  
    Pyrope nodded.  “Oh, don’t worry your pretty little olive head about it.  You see, I fully intend to be up on deck soon enough.  Except that it won’t be to learn how to be a criminal and steal what doesn’t belong to me, but to arrest your Captain and haul her away.  I’ve been told that she’s the only priority I have.  The rest of you… well, no one’s going to miss you, save for maybe the Marquise herself, but then, you know what you got yourselves into when you signed up for the pirate life.   Then again, maybe you didn’t?  And isn’t that the worst crime of all?”    
  
    Redglare began to slowly walk back and forth inside of her cell, as though explaining her case to Felida.  “I don’t know how you fell in with her, and frankly, I couldn’t possibly care less, but I can’t help but wonder how many members of this crew are simply prisoners put to slavery.   I’m sorry, but regardless of how you ended up in this life, many lives are going to have to end here.  The law doesn’t permit theft from Imperial vessels… never mind theft OF Imperial vessels!  You people are undermining our entire society!  How are we supposed to advance as a species or a culture if we keep taking away from ourselves like this?   I was sent here to do my part, and my part involves ending your part in harming it.  What do you have to say about that, hm?”  
Felida didn’t speak for a few seconds, but just closed her eyes and shook her head.    
  
    “There’s no getting through to you, is there?  At least I tried.  Someday you’ll find out.  It’ll probably be far too late for you, but you will.”  
  
    “Funny… I was thinking the same about you.”  
  
    Oceleo laughed quietly.  “Could it be that we might both be right?  Anyway, I have no idea what the Captain has in mind for you next, but I can’t promise you’ll like it as much as what you got to do with her earlier.  Feel free to ask her next time you see her, though; she can see things that you and I can’t.  Her eye isn’t just for show, you know.”  
     
   “Really… How so?”  
  
    “Let’s just say that she can almost tell what’s going to happen before it happens… or as soon as someone else has decided it’s going to happen.  If you even think for a moment that you’d be able to take her next time she visits your cell, think again; she may already know what you’re going to do before you do it.”  
  
    _Must only work if she’s looking at you… very interesting.  Little do you know, you weak-willed idiot, that I’ve already slipped one by her._    Redglare shrugged.   “Honestly, it doesn’t matter.  You really have no idea.  I hope you enjoyed the show, sicko, because I’m pretty sure it won’t be happening again.  All I can suggest to you is that when it all comes apart, make your choices carefully.  Your actions may have an effect on the outcome but then again, they might not either.”  
  
    The First Mate began to make her way up the stairs.  “For someone in a brigblock, you do talk an awfully big game, you know.”  
  
    Pyrope unscrewed the lid of her water bottle.  “I haven’t told you a single lie, and I don’t plan on starting now.”  She took a swig from it and almost spat it back out.  “Ugh!  What the fuck?  Hey, gimp!  How come the water your Mistress gave me tasted half decent but whenever you serve me, it’s awful!  What’s going on here?”  
  
    Felida looked at Redglare and smiled sweetly.  “Well, you see, it’s because I’ve been peeing in your water rations since the first time you insulted the Captain and I.  Enjoy!”  
  
    “BLUH!  YOU SICK LITTLE FUCKER!”    
  
    Felida scurried up the stairs as the angrily flung water bottle came whizzing at her head.  
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang waited in the doorway of her cabin for her First Mate to walk past.  As she came around the corner, Spinneret greeted her with a curled finger, gesturing for Felida to join her.    
  
    Once she was inside, Mindfang closed the door behind her and noticed a smile on the tiny woman’s face.  “You know, for someone who was sure upset earlier today, you certainly seem to be in a much better mood.”  
  
    Felida stopped for a moment to think, and then carried on with donning her collar.  “You know the funniest part?  I can’t remember for the life of me what I was so angry about!”  
  
    “I just haaaaaaaate when that happens…”  Spinneret began to undo her jacket, then decided to ask, “So, what is making you so happy, anyhow?”  
  
    “Just made another delivery to our guest, Mistress.  She was going on about how you were this irredeemable creature who deserved to hang and how she was still going to hand you over to the Grand Highblood.  The usual.”  
  
    Mindfang hung up her coat and then started removing her shirt.  “I’m starting to wonder if there’s any hope for that one.  Hey, what was that loud bang I heard in there?”  
  
    “Loud bang… Oh, that was her water bottle.”  
  
    “Her water bottle?”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress!   I think she dropped it.”  
  
    Spinneret raised an eyebrow.  “Dropped it…”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress!”  
  
    Mindfang ran a quick scan over her moirail.   _There’s more to this than she’s telling me… but at least she seems okay with what happened this evening now.  Might as well carry on; no sense ruining a perfectly good sunrise with jealousy or angry thoughts._ “Hmmmmmmmm… Something tells me you’re not being entirely honest with me, Felida…”   Spinneret opened her nightstand and fished through the contents until she came across her blue spanking paddle.  “I do believe you may require a slight attitude adjustment.”  
  
    Felida already had her shorts off, but was standing still, facing away from her captain.  “Mistress…”  
  
    “Yes, my dear?”  
  
    “I need to ask you something.”  
  
    _Well, this is unexpected…_  “You may.”  
  
    “Why would someone want to cull you so badly?”  
  
    Mindfang laughed quietly.  “Well, I can think of a few reasons, most notably the career choice I’ve made…”  
  
    “No, not like that…”  Felida turned to face her mistress.  “I mean, our guest sure seems to have it in for you.  I know you two enjoyed a bit of blackrom there, but she seems to think that culling you would be a good idea.  It’s almost personal for her.  You’ve never wronged her personally in any way… aside from imprisoning her, mind you, but even before that, she came here with plans to put you away for good.  All she knows about you is from your ex-kismesis, who obviously wouldn’t have a nice thing to say about you if his life depended on it…”  
  
    “From what I’ve heard, it may very well have…”  
  
    “Maybe, but what matters is that no one seems to know what you’re capable of!  We’ve been trying to free people from certain death or torture, both of which would be committed by the very regime she was deployed by!  Doesn’t she see that for herself?”  
  
    Spinneret shrugged.  “Sometimes people are blinded by their own self-righteousness.  I might even be susceptible to that myself on occasion… maybe…”  
  
    “But I mean, look at me!” Felida continued, gesturing to her nude body.  Mindfang nodded in smiling approval.  “I’m the best example of your selflessness!  Why else would you have helped me if you weren’t a good person?  Anyone else would have let me sink into the cold ocean, never to be seen again, but you risked your own life to save mine!  Doesn’t that mean anything to her?”  
  
    “You have to understand, my dear, that sometimes ‘what people know’ and ‘what people think’ are often two very different things.  I’m used to living on the opposite side of the ‘Us and Them’ fence; obviously you are, too, or you wouldn’t have stuck with me this long.  Thing is, what our tealblooded friend next door doesn’t understand is that there’s not a damn thing she can do to end my life…  if, of course, that damnable white ball was telling the truth.  I have no reason to doubt it, so she can thump her chest and go on about justice and whatnot, but it really doesn’t matter in the least.  What matters is that we keep doing what we’re doing and see if we can’t help a few folks out in the process.  As for Miss Pyrope, she’s a fun black dalliance, but you might be on to her.  If we can’t show her what we’re about, then we need to figure out what to do.  By the way, what exactly did you do to her?”  
  
    Felida gave her a sheepish look.  “I probably shouldn’t tell you, Mistress…”  
  
    Mindfang shook her head.  “You don’t have to, remember?”  A moment’s focus and Spinneret had her answer.  “Felida!  You ARE a naughty one!”  
  
    “She insulted you, Mistress!  I wasn’t going to stand for that.”  
  
    “Nor should you, my sweet.  Thank you for defending my honour, even if it was a… er… odd way to do it.  Now get over here and take what’s coming to you.”  
  
    “Yes, Mistress!”  Felida made her way over to where Spinneret was standing, but instead of bending over the bed right away, she threw her arms around her blueblooded moirail and planted a kiss on her mouth that even caught the Marquise by surprise with its ferocity.  Once she broke away, Felida rested her head on Mindfang’s chest and whispered, “I love you.”  
  
    Spinneret stroked her hair, kissed the top of her head between her horns, and replied, “I know.”    
  
    A few seconds later, Felida picked her head up and said, “Oh, hey!  I’m supposed to be bent over the edge of the bed right now, aren’t I?”  
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “That you are.  Now, turn around so I can give you the punishment you deserve, you naughty thing!”  She slapped the narrow wooden paddle against her palm and waited for Oceleo to assume the position.    
  
    Felida leaned across the sheets, her rear up in the air and legs spread slightly apart.  “I’m sorry, Mistress… I really need to be punished for this.”  
  
    “That you do, my dear.  That you do.”  Spinneret slipped her right hand between Felida’s legs and caressed the soft, warm place she found there, while at the same time, brought the paddle down on her exposed backside with her left.    
  
    “Ohh!  Thank you, Mistress!”  
  
    Mindfang smiled, her fangs glistening in the soft glowglobelight.  She slipped a finger inside of her ever-willing friend and savoured the soft moan she made in response.  “You’re wellllllllcome!  There is plenty more where that came from, I assure you…”


	10. Condemnation - Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise is fulfilled, with life-altering results for Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and all involved with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a rather simplistic description of this chapter to say the least, I know. This is how I viewed the battle between Mindfang's fleet and Pyralspite; hopefully the way I tell it makes sense to you where Spinneret's psychic abilities are concerned. More than anything, I hope you find that I did it justice (how apt a choice of words...).
> 
> If you're listening with the Soundtrack, start the first song from this chapter ("Lightbringer") at the beginning, with the second song ("The Enemy Smacks, Pt.2") at "Let's dance..."
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link] ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION)

  
** 8. **

    _“EMERGENCY!  EMERGENCY!  RED ALERT!  CAPTAIN TO THE BRIDGE IMMEDIATELY!”_

    Mindfang’s eyes flashed open.  “Felida…”

    “Yes, Mistress?”

    “You heard that, too, right?”

    “I did, Mistress!”

    “Pinch me so that I know I’m not dreaming.”

    “Okay…”

    “Ow!  My butt!”

    “Sorry, Mistress…”

    “Don’t be; it was hot, but this might not be the time for that kind of play.  This sounds legit….”  Spinneret untangled herself from her moirail and pulled her clothes on as quickly as she could while Felida did the same.  Once she had her sword on her belt, Mindfang made for the stairs, wondering what was causing such an alarm…

 

 

 

    “Status report!”

    The tactical officer didn’t respond right away, so Mindfang stormed over to him.  “Speak, man!  What do you have?”

    “I… I don’t quite know, Captain!  Whatever it is, one of our new destroyers is already on fire!”

    “What do you mean you don’t know?  Isn’t there anything on the radar?”  She called up the appropriate screen and  stared at  it.  

    The tactical officer swallowed hard.  “It’s there, but it looks like a flock of birds or something.   It’s not cloaked either, but I can tell you that whatever it is, it isn’t metallic whatsoever.”

    Mindfang snarled.  “For fuck’s sake!  Here’s a neat idea:  let’s just go outside and have a look with our damn eyes, shall we?”  She dragged him along with her and as they exited the bridge onto the deck where the red light of the setting sun was still playing on the wooden boards, she found Felida standing there along with many of the other crew members, open mouthed at what they were witnessing.  “Whaaaaaaaat?  What’s so damn… oh… oh my…”

    They all watched in awestruck horror as a sleek white form dove from the sky and unleashed a torrent of red fire across the deck of one of the fleet’s wooden ships, which immediately burst into a crimson flame.  With fresh havoc wreaked in its wake, the white shape made for the sky again; the vessel which bore the whole of the assault was soon ripped open with gouts of orange as explosions tore through weapons bays.  As the shape rocketed straight upwards, it opened two massive scalloped leathery wings to stabilize its flight.  In that moment, all of them knew exactly what they were dealing with.  

    “A dragon lusus…” whispered Felida.  “I’ve never seen one before, Captain.”

    Mindfang didn’t utter a word but instead issued a clarion call with her psionics.   _BATTLESTATIONS!!!!!!!!  NOW!!!!!!!!_  She dashed for the bridge, took her seat in the center of the room and closed her eyes as she allowed her influence to reach her network of crewmen.   _I don’t know where that came from or who it belongs to, but punch it out of the sky or we are in serious trouble!  There is no refuge!  STAND AND FIGHT!_

 

 

 

    Latula Pyrope was sitting in the middle of her cellblock, eyes closed, when the sound of the first exploding vessel rung in her ears.  Her head snapped up and she smiled.  “Welcome, Mother…” she whispered, “Glad you could make it!  I’ll be right out to join you!”  

    Her fingers slid down between her legs and she acquired the key she snuck from Mindfang the evening before.  She got to her feet, walked over to the door, slipped her arm between the bars and plugged the key into its slot.  With a soft click, the door to her cell opened and she pushed the metal gate wide open.  

    Once Redglare had retrieved her clothing from the desk and had finished putting her leggings and shirt on, she sat down in the chair in front of Mindfang’s desk and pulled her red vinyl boots on over her feet.  A moment later she was standing again, and took back what was hers:  a pair of red gloves, her ruby red sunglasses and a white cane with a dragon’s head on the top.  “Okay, Marquise, you’ve had your fun.  It’s my turn now…”

 

 

 

    _It’s coming around again!_

    _Target about ten feet in front of it and let all missiles fly!_

    _Targeting… on approAAAHHH_

    _IT BURNS! IT BURrrn…_

    _All forward batteries unserviceable…_

    _Damage control!  Respond, Decks 1-3!_

    _...no reply, Captain..._

    _Send the cruisers out Heading 2-7-0, full spread from rear guns!_

    _Acknowledged.  Course laid in, gunsmen at the ready._

    _FIRE, DAMMIT!!!!!!!!_

    _Shots away… Dodged them all…_

    _WHAAAAAAAAT?_

    _Turning for second pass on battleship… rear launchers armed…_

    _ENGAGE!!!!!!!!_

    _I don’t… what…noooo…_

    _That came from the battleship!_

    _What’s happening there…_

    _Detonation of magazine… incredible heat to do that…_

    _OH SHIT IT BLEW_

    _ABANDON SHIP!  ALL HANDS!  ABAN_

    _What the…_

    _no…_

    _GET US AWAY FROM THAT NOW!!!!!!!!_

    _Yes, Captain… we are away but those three destroyers won’t have a…_

    _ARRRRGHHH_

    _NONONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!  Tell the cruisers to deploy the rail guns!  Let’s see it dodge THAT!_

    _Standby on rail guns…  Wait… the deck is melting!  What theeEEEEEOOOWWWW_

    _REGROUP!!!!!!!!  Form a perimeter around the Flagship and lay down a cover of fire so that it can’t land here!_

    _On our way_

    _Acknowledged._

    _…okay, where is everyone?  Can’t form a perimeter with just two ships!  Is that all that’s mobile?_

    _Um… well, the cruiser just HOLY SHIT IT’S GONE_

    _DO NOT QUIT ON ME.  Any ships still capable of firing, DO SO!!!!!!!!  Unleash everything you have!  If that dragon comes within range of your vessel, distract it and arm the self-destruct!  Take it DOWN!!!!!!!!_

    _…so many in the water…_

    _The WATER is on fire!_

    _No!  How is this… oh no… no no no no_

    _If that core ruptures, this place is going to be awfully unpleasant to be for the next million years or so…_

    _The wake of the battleship is taking them down with it…_

    _Target acquired, launching… flew around it…_

    _Can somebody bring that damn plasma projector up here????????_

    _On my way…_

    _Target on approach… arming self destruct… set for ten seconds.  A pleasure to serve._

    _Likewise.  Thank you._

    _Five… four… NO COME BACK HERE…_

    _Did you see?_

    _Moves like quicksilver…_

    _AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

    _Shock wave… BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!!!!!_

    _Impact received… helm reports damage to steering.  We aren’t going anywhere, Captain…_

    _no……_

    _We’re still shooting, Captain… Will try to distract it from_ Fool’s Gam8it…

    _how……_

    _C’mere you flying piece of fat nasty trash!  Come get your breakfast!_

    _Oh fuck here it…_

    _…_  
     
    _…_

    _…_

 

 

 

    Mindfang fell from her command chair, clutching her head and screaming in agony with the voices of hundreds dying echoing through her thinkpan.   _Too much… too much… can’t think straight… it only took minutes… all gone… must stand and fight…_

    Spinneret staggered to her feet and tried to regain her bearings.  She pushed the button to open the bridge doors and stumbled out to witness the carnage firsthand:  every single ship in her fleet, save the one she was standing on, was either on fire or underwater.  She looked to the bow of the _Fool’s Gam8it_ ; her crewmen, no longer under her direct command, were either frozen in place or fleeing as a gigantic white form made its way down from the reddish-black sky to the front of her ship, where it perched on the edge and watched her intently.  Mindfang couldn’t speak a coherent sentence even if she wanted to, but what redoubled her amazement was that from below deck, now fully dressed and completely free, came none other than Neophyte Redglare.  

    “You…” Mindfang started, and then her gaze fell upon the dragon’s massive visage.  

    Redglare made a sweeping gesture with her arm towards her lusus.  “Pyralspite!”  she exclaimed.

    Spinneret continued to stare into the dragon’s brilliant red eyes.  “Magnificent…” was the only response she was capable of.  All she could do was look at those eyes… their deep, rich red bored into her soul and she couldn’t break the gaze … even though she was starting to feel a stinging heat building in her own eyes.  She tried to break away, but even though the burning sensation was becoming overwhelming, especially to her seven-pupiled eye, all that she wanted to do was continue to lose herself in the dragon’s all-absorbing stare…

    …until she felt an internal snap inside her head and the pain she felt in her special eye suddenly raged into a fiery agony.  Mindfang screeched and fell to the deck, clutching her face and breathing raggedly.  “What… what did you… do to me?  TELL ME!  WHAT DID YOU DO TO MEEEEEEEE????????”

    Pyrope walked slowly towards her.  “What did I do?  Nothing.  What my lusus did, on the other hand, was make this a fair fight.  Without your hoards of indebted slaves or your ability to see into the future, you have no advantage.   Now, it’s just you and me.  I think you won’t even have a chance at beating me without the prescience your weird eye afforded you.  Having eight eyes certainly didn’t do your lusus any good.”

    Mindfang shook as waves of pain tore through her head.  “What the blue fuck are you talking about?”

    “Isn’t it obvious?  While Pyralspite can find me whenever she wants to and wherever I am, she needed practice in tracking you, too.  So she hunted down the foul, eight-legged beast that raised your sorry ass and ate her.  Tore her up and swallowed the pieces.  Au revoir, Spidermom!”  

    “You…  So, that’s why you seemed so calm all this time.  You had a trump card all along.”

    Redglare flashed her toothy grin.  “Yep!  No matter how many Kings and Queens there are in the deck, an ace in the hole will always beat them.  Now, you got enough hate left in you to make this interesting or am I going to have to smack you around some more first?  Keep in mind the last thing I want to do is sit through another one of your droning blatherfests, though.”  She twirled the white cane and pushed a button, revealing the long blade within.  

    Mindfang reached down and drew her blue sword.  “No, no… we’re done talking.  Let’s dance.”  

    The Marquise lunged across the wooden deck; Redglare stepped aside and Mindfang’s sword narrowly missed its target.   _Damn… I can’t predict her movements… this is terrible!  And the PAIN…_  She moved to counter a swift attack from Redglare, who was making her way towards Spinneret’s left side and into her new blind spot.  Mindfang continued to move with her, blocking every swing of Pyrope’s weapon and attempting a feint of her own from time to time.  As she made an attack against the tealblood prisoner, howls of pain tore through her mind at the same time as an explosion erupted on one of the nearby ships; the psychic screams of the dead and dying distracted her, which allowed Redglare to pierce her jacket at her midsection where there was no way for Mindfang to see it happen.

    Pyrope waved her blade, now dripping with cerulean, in front of her former captor.  “See?   I told you that you wouldn’t have a chance without your special sight!”

    Spinneret twirled her scimitar.  “We’ll seeeeeeee…”  She took another swipe at Redglare, who deftly deflected it and used her cane to trip her.  Mindfang fell to the deck but rapidly rolled aside as Latula took another stab downwards with the bladed end.  With significant effort, the Marquise leapt to her feet and fixed her fractured gaze on her assailant.  “I’ve taken down things that would haunt your daymares, girl; what makes you think you stand a chance against me even in this state?”

    “Because I know that you’re at a terrible disadvantage now!  It’s not just an eye you’ve lost, but your ability to see what I’m going to do before I do it!  You can thank your stupid pet for telling me about it, by the way.  No wonder you two get along so well; you have so much in common, including the inability to keep your mouths shut!”  

    “Blackrom or not,” snarled Mindfang, “if you keep this up, I won’t hesitate in stilling your teal tongue permanently.”

    Redglare laughed and wiggled her tongue invitingly at her.  “Try your best.  Please.”

    Spinneret quickly spun around and struck a blow that Pyrope only barely deflected in time.  The second attack found a mark, slicing a cut into Latula’s shoulder that caused her to retreat a few steps.  “Just remember this:  you’re a desk-dweller by trade, and I’m a warrior by nature.  Even like this, I’m still far more than your equal.  If you want to live to see the sun rise again, I suggest you put that cane down and maybe I’ll let you live long enough to pay your debt to me for what you’ve done here.  And last time I checked, you’ve only got one currency with which to pay…”  Spinneret licked her fangs and smiled.  

    “Are you fucking kidding me?  Your fleet is gone!  Your little navy totally destroyed!  My lusus and I have done in minutes what a damned admiral couldn’t ever seem to do!  And you’re dictating terms to me?   No, Marquise, this ends like I told you it would.  I’ll leave when I’m ready to leave, and I’m taking you with me!”

    Mindfang twirled her sword as menacingly as she could, never taking her functioning eye off of her prey.  “If you’ve even dreamed about taking me anywhere near a courtblock, you should wake up and apologize.  You’re nothing but a fucking rookie Neophyte; how could you possibly think you could-"

    While Spinneret was talking, Redglare spun her cane and lunged for her, jabbing her in the arm with the blade.  Mindfang fell back, clutching her now-bleeding limb.  “I thought you said you were ‘done talking’?” Latula taunted.  “You had absolutely no idea that was coming, did you?  Now do you see?  No chance in hell you can take me like this.  Just put your sword down and surrender before I put your sword down for you.”

    “Fuck you and the beast you rode in on!”  The blue sword slammed again and again into Redglare’s cane, and again and again it was rebuffed.  They made their way across the bow of the ship, attacking and defending.  Mindfang saw an opening as Redglare took her cane behind her back and prepared to strike at her undefended chest when another explosion filled her ears and the psychic screams of another score of crewmen erupted in her thinkpan.

    _help meeee…_

    _OHGOGNOnoNO…_

    _aksajfhje…_

    _miss… home… home… home…_

    _dark…_

    _PAIN… WHERE’S MY LEG… SO MUCH BLOOD…_

    _please… kill me… no hope…_

    The horrors that echoed inside of Spinneret’s mind caused her to delay her attack for a split second before she surged forward.  Redglare stepped back and while the blue cutlass landed a glancing blow on her shoulder, she brought the cane around her back with her right hand and swung it as hard as she could in an upwards arc.  The long blade slipped under the Marquise’s left arm, separating it from her body in a spray of blood.  It fell to the deck, the hooked blue sword still clutched firmly in its fingers.  

    Mindfang bellowed with fury and dropped face first to the deck, clutching her shoulder as blue came spurting from her grievous wound.  She looked up at her adversary, who had walked over to her severed limb, picked it up, extracted the blue sword from its hand, and then cavalierly tossed the arm to her lusus , who promptly began to chew it up.  

    Redglare turned the blade over in her hand a couple of times, studying the sword and feeling its heft.  “Boy, this isn’t anywhere near as heavy as I thought it would be.  It must cut through the air faster than most; if it were being wielded by someone who had the ability to look a moment into the future, it would have been the perfect weapon.  Too bad there’s no one here who fits that descript-"

    Before Pyrope was able to complete that sentence, she was interrupted by a hissing scream as Felida leapt from the top of the bridge cabin, curved sword in hand and murderous intent in her eye.  Redglare, however, simply stepped slightly to the right and turned the blue blade upwards.  Oceleo only saw it at the last moment and couldn’t stop it from piercing her chest and erupting in an olive spray from her back.  

    “FELIDA!!!!!!!!  NO!!!!!!!!” howled Mindfang as Redglare dropped the sword and let Felida’s momentum carry her forward to the deck and drive the weapon even further through her body.  A wave of anguish erupted inside of her as she felt her First Mate’s terrible realization that this attack was foolish and the result would be fatal.  

    Pyrope wrestled Felida to her feet which, considering the weight of her cybernetics, was no easy task.  “I wondered when you’d finally get around to showing your face, gimp.  Too bad for you that you didn’t realize my eyes weren’t the only ones watching for you!”

   
     Felida lolled her head up to view the white dragon sitting on the bow; a gout of olive green blood erupted from her mouth with a wet cough.  

    “You see, my Mother and I have a very strong connection:  she can tell me what she sees without ever opening her mouth to speak.”  Latula wrestled Felida’s limp body, still impaled on the blue sword, over the edge of the deck while Mindfang watched in abject horror.  “As for you, you revolting little shit, I’d suggest that maybe you should look after your guests a little better next time, but there’s no next time for you, or anyone else who followed your Captain.  I gave you a chance to help, but you refused.  This is your reward; was it worth it?”  Redglare placed a red boot on Felida’s midsection and pushed her over the edge of the ship. With Mindfang’s unique sword still embedded in her lifeless body, Oceleo tumbled into the sea and sank rapidly out of sight.

 

 

 

    _…captain?_

    _Felida, why did you do that?  Why didn’t you just blow up the damn ship and take us all down like I trained you to do?_

    _…wanted to avenge you…_

    _I know, but you didn’t have to… do that._

    _…wanted to.  My life for you… wanted to protect…_

    _I know, my sweet.  Thank you.  I will always remember._

    _…love you… captain…_

    _Aranea, my Felida.  Aranea.  And I love you more than you knew.  I’m sorry I never told you._

    _…okay… Aranea… so long since… I heard that… I… know… always… knew…_

_You did well, my dear.  I will avenge you.  I promise you this._

    _…so… dark…_

    _Felida…_

    _…_

 

 

 

    Redglare turned her attention back to the Marquise, who was now sitting on the deck, her remaining hand clutching the place where her left arm used to be and shivering with equal parts shock and rage.  “Well, so much for that.  Some people only learn their lesson the hard way.  It appears you’re one of those.  Tell me, what does it take for you to finally accept something as truth?  How many times did I tell you that I’d be free and you’d finally have to face your crimes?  Only now, when it’s over and done, do you realize that justice MUST be served.  Without laws, we have no civilization.  NO ONE is above that.  When someone tries to live that way, they only cause death and pain to others.  You’re no exception.  How many died today because of you?  How many have died because of you over the sweeps?  And how many of them were close to you?”  

    Pyrope approached Mindfang, who regarded her with unabashed disgust, and continued.  “Just think about it:  in the past couple of sweeps alone, you’ve lost a matesprit, a kismesis, and now a moirail, all due to your conceit.   Hey, if you didn’t have someone ashen in your life, and I strongly suspect you didn’t, you could have had all four quadrants cleared!  I guess you could count that foul little kitty-bitch of yours as an auspistice, too, although she was evidently shitty at that, as well.  I would say that at least she’s feeding the fish, but she won’t be very good at that either, considering a good chunk of her is inedible, thanks to you…”

    Redglare didn’t have a chance to say anything further as Mindfang lunged at her in a blind, screaming fury, her remaining hand extended in search of the legislacerator’s throat.  Pyrope sidestepped the savage attack, and brought her dragon head cane up as hard as she could into Spinneret’s chin, sending her crashing back to the deck, semi-conscious.  “I strongly recommend you stay down, Marquise.”

    Mindfang rolled over and slowly got to her knees.  “You filthy teal FLAP… I swear to you I will burn BOTH of your eyes out with a hot knife and SPIT in the holes that…”

    She was interrupted as the white cane clocked her in the face, sending her back to the deck again, blue oozing from the new wounds on her face.  “Oops,” Redglare said, watching to see if her opponent would find the strength to rise again.  “Now, where were we… oh, right!  I remember now.”  Latula cleared her throat and continued.  “As a duly appointed enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, I hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Captain Orbius Ampora, as well as charges of piracy, grand theft of Imperial property, treason and seditious acts against the Empire, wanton destruction of Imperial property…”

    Unsurprisingly, Spinneret began to do stir again.  “Fuck your… justice… I will… break your neck… run you through… tear you… limb from limb…”

    “… and, most evidently, just being a first class bitch.  Yeah, I’ve heard enough.  Nap time.  See you in your cellblock, Mindfang.”  She brought the cane down on Spinneret’s temple.  Mindfang collapsed to the deck and stirred no further.  

 

 

 

    Latula Pyrope scanned the area:  every single ship in sight was either on fire or in pieces and sinking fast.  The stench of smoke and burnt bodies permeated her sniffnodes and it made her ill; if there was anything in her stomach to eject, she likely would have done so.   _I’m glad the seas are calm or else I’d probably be retching over the side anyway,_ she thought.  

    She looked down at Mindfang’s prostrate form.   _I won… I can’t believe it, but I did it.  Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, defeated and laying at my feet._  She slipped a boot under Mindfang and flipped her over; she was still breathing, but losing blood from her torn shoulder at an alarming rate.  “Mother?  Would you mind?” Redglare asked of the dragon as she presented the blade.  Pyralspite nodded once and blew hot breath over the metal blade of the cane, heating it in a matter of seconds.  Redglare took the superheated metal and touched it to the place where Mindfang’s left arm once resided.  If the stink of burnt flesh was overwhelming before, it reached new heights for Pyrope once the skin and muscle of Spinneret’s shoulder began to cauterize.   _Can’t have you bleeding to death before you get to your execution…_

    Once she was satisfied that her prisoner was stabilized, she reached down and removed her silver chain and sigil from around Mindfang’s neck.  As she fastened it back around her own, she couldn’t help but feel both satisfied, but somewhat saddened.   _I know you actually do believe in what the Signless had to say, Marquise; otherwise, you wouldn’t have that jade ring.  But how does his message get so corrupted?  How could someone like him, or Dolorosa for that matter, ever approve of what you did?_  She looked around at the seas; the waters were covered in red, orange and yellow hues.   _I’m sad that lives had to be taken here, but maybe that was for the best?  How free were these people, really?  Putting an end to your reign of terror was necessary.  Maybe by putting an end to you in a spectacular fashion, we can finally dissuade others from taking up arms against their own like this.  Maybe in death you can find purpose… just like the Signless._  She rubbed the silver symbol between her fingers and looked down at Mindfang again before turning to her lusus.  “Okay, I’m ready.  Grab us and then make one more pass over this boat to set it ablaze.  Let there be no record in the minds of trolls of the Fool’s Gam8it or her crew; banish them both to the seabed where they belong.  This place reeks of death and despair… Let’s go.”  
   
    Pyralspite reached forward to take Mindfang in her claw, and then while lifting off, grabbed Redglare with the other one, and leapt into the air.  She gained some altitude, banked around and as she flew over the _Fool’s Gam8it_ , unleashed a burst of crimson fire that washed across the deck and ignited the wood.  As the dragon took to the skies, Redglare looked back and watched the flagship of Mindfang’s fleet collapse inward on itself and sink beneath the waves, never to be seen again.   _Soon its captain will face the same fate,_ she thought as she looked over to the limp figure in Pyralspite’s other claw, _and the world will be the better for it._


	11. Condemnation - intermissi0n tw0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang pays a visit to a couple of old time-exempt acquaintances before she awakes to find herself on the wrong side of the bars. Spinneret and Redglare share an emotionally charged conversation that both recognize may be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another trip to the Green Room, but this time, Mindfang holds the upper hand (as much as one can with Doc Scratch). As much fun as I have writing these two (Scratch and Damara), the meat of this chapter is found in the bittersweet conversation between Mindfang and Redglare. I wanted to further explore the beliefs of each and how they both genuinely believe they are in the right. I hope you find "Marquise Behind Bars" to be as entertaining (and, where Latula Pyrope is concerned, dangerous) as ever. 
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

**intermissi0n tw0**  
  
“So.  Where is it?”  
  
“Where’s what?”  
  
“The oracle.  Why can’t I see it?”  
  
“Oh, that.  Let’s just say your kid was kind of a brat and it needed a time-out.”   
  
“Don’t play coy games with me.  I don’t have the patience.”  
  
“Guess you better find some.  I don’t have the time to be brought to strange green places without any warning.”  
  
“Time is not what it seems here.  You should know that by now.  If you are here, you have the time, be assured.”  
  
“Well, then, if you must know, your rotten ball wasn’t exactly being helpful.”  
  
“Did it ever stop telling you the truth?”  
  
“No, but it was getting a little too obtuse and selective about what it was telling me.  I decided I needed a break from it, so I left it somewhere.”  
  
“Yes, I know.  The problem with that somewhere is that I can’t see where it is.”  
  
“Hey, that’s not my problem, Doc.  In fact, for somebody who claims he’s omniscient, this must be a real eye-opener for you, eh?”  
  
“Do not taunt me, either.  You are here as my guest, and I will only tolerate ungrateful   
guests for so long.”   
  
“Tell that to your poor delivery girl!”  
  
“That’s different.  She’s not a guest.  She’s a ward.  She has no choice in the matter.”  
  
“Did I?”  
  
“Yes.  You could have refused the oracle.”  
  
“So, why can’t I now?”  
  
“Because you haven’t refused it.  You still have it.  You’ve just found a way to hide it from me.”  
  
“Maybe I have.  What are you going to do about it?”  
  
“I’ve already done something about it.  That ability which made you one of the few who could actually read what it had to say has been taken from you.  You may retrieve it if you like, but it will no longer do you a whit of good.”  
  
“You sure about that?  What if I built a machine that could see its messages?”  
  
“You cannot.  Don’t even try.”   
  
“What if you’re just saying that to dissuade me?”  
  
“Believe what you will.  Besides, if you are so disenchanted with it, then why bother?  Why not return it to me?”  
  
“Because that’s what you want!  If I recall correctly, you said the main motivation for giving me the damned thing was for your own entertainment.  Well, I sure hope that the loss of my entire crew as well as my best friend was entertaining enough for you!”  
  
“I didn’t get to see that, remember?  You didn’t have the oracle on hand.”  
  
“And if I did, it would have been underwater, being eaten by whatever awful creature came across it first!”  
  
“It would not have been there long.  My Handmaid would have obtained it for me.”  
  
“What, have you taught her to breathe underwater now?  Did you make her grow fins and gills?”  
  
“No.  Nothing so dramatic.  Every now and then, as a reminder to her of who is in charge here, I revoke her breathing privileges.   This usually occurs when she takes issue with my methods of instruction.  During those periods, she must complete a task.  If she does not, I bring her back and set her to it again until she completes it.  She’s currently on such an assignment as I speak.”  
  
“And what does this assignment entail?”  
  
“That is no concern of yours.  You chose to forsake knowledge when you chose to abandon the oracle in a place where I cannot see it.  Oh, look; here she is now.”  
  
“<gasp… wheeze…>”  
  
“And so, what have you learned?”  
  
“<that… no matter… where you send me… it is… better than… here…>”  
  
“I’d tend to agree with you, dear; all this green makes me kinda nauseous.”  
  
“Alas, you did not complete the assignment.  However, I will instead give you a new one.  Do you remember this person?”  
  
“<Oh yes!  I could not forget her!  So dark and so kind.  Tongue like fire.>”  
  
“Why, thank you!”  
  
“You are going to search into her future and find the oracle that she has hidden.  Since I cannot see it, you must find it some place along her timeline and return it to me.  I do not know if you will be successful as it may take you some time, but that is one thing that you and I do have in abundance.”   
  
“<You know why you no see?  Because you have no eyes.  No brain and no bulge either.  You weirdo.  You get what you deserve in time.>”  
  
“Indeed, I will.  I look forward to that day very much.”  
  
“Oh, you’ve decided to start listening to her now?  I’m glad to hear it.  Maybe you two can start getting along a little better and start leaving me the fuck alone!”  
  
“Be assured that I will leave you alone as soon as I find this wayward item of mine.  Until then, you and I are inexorably linked, like it or not.”  
  
“<He not kidding.  I no like him at all and yet I always here.  Can’t kill him.  Can’t fuck him.  Can’t kill myself.  Only fuck myself.>”  
  
“And does he watch?”  
  
“<No.  He too busy watching you.  Says it boring but he always watching.  Still no bulge though.  Maybe White Devil less of a jerk if he get fucked but he can’t.  I like watching you, though; you very good.>”  
  
“You flatter me, dear.”  
  
“Indeed she does.  Now, get going.  Find me that ball.  If you are unsuccessful, the consequences may be quite severe.”  
  
“<Go stick your head in whirring blade machine until you die.  My life already living hell with Devil.  I have front row seat to hell with backstage pass but no get to fuck Devil because Devil have no bulge.  Sick monkey.  What wrong with you?  All head, no brain.  Fucking empty head, no bulge, blah blah blah all night and all day…>”   
  
“And this is why I don’t listen to her.  Off you go.  Come back with the oracle.”  
  
“<Or what?  You hit me with broom?  Good!  You hit my rump with broom all you want!  You shove broom in my nook all I care.  I dare you put broom in there!  Go on!  Shit chicken!  Broom my nook now and again second time!>”    
  
“Enough of this nonsense.  Shoo.  There she goes.”  
  
“So, what I’m gathering from all of this is that my timeline extends into the future quite a bit further then, yessssssss?”  
  
“This should not be news to you.  I know the questions you asked the oracle.”  
  
“Doesn’t mean it was always giving me a straight answer.  That being said, I don’t suppose I’m going to suddenly develop a new matespritship on the way to the gallows, so I think I’m pretty safe here.”  
  
“And yet, you gave up the source of this vital information willingly.  Don’t you think that if you’d held on to it you would have been able to see the legislacerator coming for you?  Or to have saved either your matesprit or your moirail?”  
  
“Or maybe it wouldn’t have mattered!  Just like it doesn’t matter that they think they’re going to hang me now, but it won’t happen.  We have this crazy illusion of free will and yet we’re just mounted on a rail, careening through timespace until we reach our final destination.  Beep beep!  Crazy train coming through!  Living my life till my predetermined death!  Wheeeeeeee!  This is so much fun, somebody keep my feet from dancing!”   
  
“Did it ever occur to you that this is why the oracle provides what you would call ‘cryptic’ responses?”  
  
“But what’s the damn point?  Does it really influence my decisions?  Or am I just living the life I’m supposed to?  Was it any great help?”  
  
“You tell me.  You’re the one sitting on the pile of wealth because of it.”  
  
“But at what cost?  All of the people in my life that I truly cared for are gone!”  
  
“Do you blame the oracle for this?”  
  
“I… I don’t know.  Would it have warned me of their impending doom?  Would I have been able to change it anyway?  Or would you simply have gotten off on watching me try to change the unchangeable?”  
  
“I have already told you, I cannot ‘get off’ like…”  
  
“Like I do, I know.  Well, stow it.  You gave me the thing so that you could get enjoyment out of watching me squirm.  In my books, that’s ‘getting off’.  Guess what, though?  By hiding that damn ball somewhere you can’t see it, I get to watch YOU squirm, and I must admit, it’s certainly worth the price of admission!”   
  
“I’m hardly squirming…”  
  
“Oh yes you arrrrrrrre!  If you weren’t, you wouldn’t have sent your errand girl off to where-or-whenever you did!  That lousy sphere is capable of a lot more damage than you’re letting on.  I don’t know what your game is, or who you claim you’re working for, but what I’m wishing for is that someday, someone else will find that stupid white ball… someone who can see through it like a window and not a mirror, and use it to royally fuck up whatever weird ass plans you’re trying to concoct.”   
  
“Wish all you like.  Damara has wished me dead more times than you could possibly count and yet, here I am.”  
  
“Doesn’t stop me from wishing, though… or her, for that matter.”  
  
“Indeed.  Anyhow, if you choose to reconsider your stance about returning what is rightfully mine, you need only think of me and I will send my emissary.  In fact, she is likely already there.”  
  
“Oh, I’m thinking about you, all right.  I’m thinking it would be just hilarious if you suddenly turned into a large white dildo and that poor girl could use you for all kinds of fun adventures for the rest of her days.”  
  
“Why does this not surprise me?  Anyhow, as a gesture of good faith, I will tell you that the oracle has not lied to you about anything or anyone in the entire time you’ve had it in your possession.  You still have many nights and days left to live, but what it said about the Summoner was also perfectly true.  What it did not tell you was the manner and means of your end; there must be, after all, some surprises left in your life.”  
  
“And that’s why I don’t miss the thing:  I’d like to keep it that way.  Sometimes a sure bet is no fun at all.”  
  
“Would you have been more excited if you didn’t know the outcome of your trial?”  
  
“Heh heh… Well, I did say ‘sometimes’.”  
  
“All that anyone knows for certain is that they owe a death.  Even me.  You just happen to know more about the manner of your own than anyone else ever gets to except perhaps moments prior to its occurrence.  Consider yourself… lucky.”  
  
“You know, even after all of the events of the past couple of sweeps, I still do.  All the hurt and heartache I’ve endured… and yet, I still feel lucky to be alive.”  
  
“Do not forget this feeling.  It is my final gift to you.  Remember, if you wish to return the oracle…”  
  
“Yeah, yeah… think of you, whatever.  I’d rather think of your delivery girl, though.  If I could wish you something, it would be to suddenly grow a bulge.  There’s something about her that just screams ‘sexy’, and it’s not just that hot little outfit you keep her in, either.  I’m telling you, Doc, you sure need a cock!”  
  
“You are utterly incorrigible.  Proceed on your way to oblivion, whenever that day shall come for you.”  
  
“Wow… um, thanks?  Nice seeing you, too!”  
  
“The pleasure of hosting you has been all mine.  Enjoy the next few hours; despite all of your misery, you will find them most… interesting.”     
  
  
********  
  
  
    Mindfang snapped back into consciousness and found herself on a cool stone floor in a dimly lit cellblock.  She went to put her hands under her body to push herself up, but suddenly fell forward and to the left.  The pain that resulted was incredibly intense and startled her completely awake.  She grabbed at her left shoulder and found that there was something entirely missing, even though it felt like it was still present.   _That’s really creepy… and why is it so bloody dim in here?_  
    
    Spinneret turned her head from side to side, trying to get the left side of the room to brighten up, but the darkness kept moving with her.  The terrible realization that she was half blind chilled her; her stomach twisted into knots and she began to shake.  “No… that wasn’t just a dream, then… Where am I?  What’s going on here?”   
  
    “Hello, Spinneret.  I trust our accommodations meet your high standards?”  
  
    Mindfang turned her head so fast, her hair trailed out behind her.  Once her remaining eye had adjusted to the lack of light, she was able to make out the features of Neophyte Redglare, watching her from the other side of the bars.  “You…”  
  
    “…did what I told you I was going to do.  Nothing more, nothing less.  I arrested you, took you into custody and now your trial awaits you in a couple of hours.”  
  
    “A couple of hours?  You don’t screw around, do you?”  She winced as she tried to get to her feet.    
  
    “I told you about that, too.  I certainly don’t.  Once the Grand Highblood heard you were in custody, they moved your date with the Tyranny up pretty quick.  I guess going around murdering prominent naval officers will do that.”   
  
    Spinneret noticed that she was not only still wearing her red boots, but her jacket and other clothes as well.  “It appears that you and yours don’t share my taste in prisonwear!”  
  
    Redglare shrugged.  “No point.  Your lifespan is pretty much measured in minutes now.  No sense stripping you down.  We know that you’re unarmed at least.  Sorry, that wasn’t meant to be a joke.”   
  
    “And yet, you still said it.”  Mindfang smiled.  “I know your sense of humour is a little odd, don’t worry.”  
  
    Pyrope gave her a genuinely sad look.  “You know, considering the state of mind you were in the last time I saw you, you seem awfully calm.  Have you finally come to terms with the fate that awaits you?”  
  
    “Absolutely!  I’ve never felt more certain about anything in my life.”   
  
    “Hm.  I must say, you seem awfully serene for someone who is staring death in the face.”  
  
    Mindfang smiled.  “That I am, Neophyte.  That I am.”  She began to slowly walk back and forth in front of the bars; she went to reach for them and drag her fingers along the metal but remembered there was no hand with which to do so on her left side.   _I’m never going to get used to that,_ she thought.    
  
    “Actually, get this:  because I brought you in, they’re already going to promote me to full Legislacerator!  After one case!  That’s never happened before!  Can you believe that?  I guess I should thank you... for being so cooperative.”    
  
    “Well, it was my pleasure to have you on board.  I did my best as a host to make sure you had all that you needed,” Spinneret offered.  “Speaking of which, I don’t suppose you have any water on hand?  I’m awfully thirsty.”  
  
    Redglare gestured to the far left corner at the front of the cellblock.  “Your last meal is right there.   Feel free to tuck in.  I promise the water is of a much higher quality than that which I received under your care.”    
  
    Mindfang made her way over to the nutrition tableau and lifted the lid.  “Mmmmmmmm… stale grubloaf.  My favourite!  How did you know?”  
  
    “I got lucky?”  
  
    “You have no idea, Latula.  None.”  She bolted the grubloaf down and chased it with the water she found beside it.  Her stomach twitched somewhat from the sudden influx of food and drink, but she managed to keep it from coming back up.  
  
    “Jegus… For someone who isn’t going to be eating ever again, you sure took that down quick!”  
  
    Spinneret licked her fingers clean.  “Hey, it’s not like it was roast hoofbeast with purple sea fungus under glass or anything.”  
  
    Redglare chuckled.  “You certainly weren’t serving me anything of that magnitude, either.  All I got to eat one night was a mouthful of your flap.”  
  
    “You make it sound like that was a bad thing.”  
  
    “Well, not entirely…”  
  
    Mindfang smiled.  “Come on, you liiiiiiiiked it.”  
  
    Pyrope couldn’t repress her toothy grin.  “Yeah.  Maybe I did.”  
  
    “You liked it a lot, didn’t you?”  
  
    Latula paused for a moment of thought.  “All right… Since it doesn’t matter what I tell you anymore… Yes, I did.  It was fucking hot.  I baited you and baited you, hoping you’d come in there so we could go to town on each other.  And it was every bit as awesome as I’d hoped it would be.  That was the best hatesex I’ve ever had, bar none.  You really were as good as advertised.  If it makes you feel any better, I’ll remember it to my dying day.”  
  
    Spinneret smiled even wider, her fangs on full display.  “Of that, my dear, I have absolutely no doubt.”   
  
    Redglare sighed.  “Still so full of yourself, eh?  Even though you’re stuck here, knowing that the walk you take from this room will be the last walk you take, you’ve still got that ‘devil may care’ attitude.  You lost everything, Marquise; your fleet, your crew, your fucking gimp…”  
  
    It took a supreme effort on Mindfang’s part not to wince at Redglare’s dig at Felida, but she managed to repress the gesture.    
  
    “…and now here you stand, facing a certain final outcome.  It didn’t have to be this way, Spinneret.  That’s the real crime here.”  
  
    Mindfang barked a harsh laugh.  “No, it certainly didn’t!  I offered you a chance to change your life!  To be free of this oppressive society and join me on the seas!  We could have torn red miles  across the oceans, Latula!  Back and forth, challenging each other, taking what we needed from those who didn’t really need it and freeing others from either a bitter end or a life of drudgery.  You would have made a wonderful kismesis… You still could, you know.”  
  
    Pyrope shook her head.  “No.  No I can’t.  If that’s a bucket you didn’t fill, although I’d find that really hard to believe, you should have thought about that before you started making the wrong kind of enemies.  It’s much too late for regret now, don’t you think?”  
  
    “Perhaps,” Spinneret said.  “Even though I’m hurting very deeply at what you’ve taken from me:  my moirail, my livelihood… I don’t have many regrets, save that you didn’t embrace the opportunity I presented to you.”  
  
    “Opportunity?” Redglare spat.  “To do what?  Be a criminal?  Even now, as you’re about to pay for your crimes, you still don’t understand.  What you are is wrong.  You were the one who needed to change, not me!  The things you’ve done, the lives you’ve taken… How could you have worn this without understanding the irony of it?”  She held out the Signless’s sigil towards her prisoner.  
  
    “Please, Latula.  I understand what it represents more than you ever will.  I may be half blind now, but you’re the one who’s wholly blind to the possibility that the world is more than simply right and wrong.   Even the idea that the regime that you serve could possibly be the problem and not the solution just doesn’t compute to you, does it?  Nice necklace, by the way.  Where did you find it?”  
  
    Pyrope made a disgusted sound and shook her head, incredulous.  “Around the neck of a thief.  That’s another difference between you and me:  if you reach up and touch your ear, you’ll find that I let you keep more than just your clothes.”    
  
    Mindfang did just that; her earring and the jade ring  hanging from it were present as Redglare said they would be.  “Thank you.  I do appreciate that.  For the record, I was just keeping your chain safe for you.  I wasn’t planning to keep it.”  
  
    “Too little, too late, Marquise.”  Redglare sighed and looked at the proud woman behind the bars.  “Listen, the Tyranny they’re bringing in is known for being harsh, but he does like to be entertained, and you’re as entertaining as they come.  You could try to beg for your life; it sometimes helps, but not often…”  
  
    “Ha!” Mindfang laughed.  “You know how that would go over.  I only entertain on my own terms.   Besides, just between you and me, Latula, I would beg to be forgiven if I only knew my sin…”  
  
    “Wow… There really is no hope for you, is there?  I’ll have to remember that so when they finally pull the lever, I’ll know that they’re doing the right thing.”  
  
    “Finally, something I think we can agree on, my dearrrrrrrr.”  Spinneret reached through the bars and laid her right hand on Latula’s face.  “I’ve lost so, so many lately, but just know that I will miss you more than you will ever know.”   
  
    Redglare smiled and placed her hand on Mindfang’s.  “You’re trying to charm your way out of here, aren’t you?”  
  
    “Maybeeeeeeee…”  
  
    “Right.  Nice try.”  She removed Mindfang’s hand and stepped back a pace.    
  
    “Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?”  
  
    Pyrope nodded.  “Yeah, I can get behind that.”  
  
    “Hey, listen… that dragon of yours.  What did you say her name was again?”  
  
    “Pyralspite.  Why?”  
  
    Mindfang looked upward, thoughtfully.  “Just curious.  She was really something to behold.”   
  
    Redglare looked surprised.  “Kind of odd to hear someone say such a thing about the instrument of their fleet’s destruction.”  
  
    “Hey, there’s no crime in appreciating beauty.  Do you get to fly with her often?”  
  
    “Not as much these nights,” Redglare said in a wistful tone.  “There were some evenings, though, were we would soar through the sky and I felt like I could almost touch the stars.  It’s really a shame you were unconscious on your trip here.”  
  
    Spinneret snorted.  “And whose fault was that?”  
  
    “Yours, because you refused to stay the fuck down!”  
  
    Mindfang went to put a finger to her lips, realized she hadn’t because her left arm and hand were no longer there to make the gesture, and so opted to try it with her right.   _This phantom limb thing… so strange…_  “Hmmmmmmmm… yeah, that sounds about right.  I guess I have that ‘never say die’ attitude.”  
  
    Redglare just shook her head.  “That won’t do you much good here, I’m afraid.  And since we’re talking about Pyralspite, just remember what I told you: for every King or Queen, there’s always an Ace.”  
  
    “Oh, I understand.  And for every Ace, there’s a wild card.  Believe me, I know.”   
  
    Pyrope didn’t quite know what to make of that.  “Sure.  Whatever you say.  Listen…  Is there anything you want me to take care of for you?  Any last words?  I know you like to ramble on, which is why you aren’t going to get much time to talk in the courtblock, but I can take down anything you’d like to say right now.  Just do try to keep it brief?  If you’re still beating your gums when the drones get here, they’re still going to take you whether your lips are moving or not.”  
  
    After taking a moment to ponder her response, Spinneret said, “I don’t know… I hear it’s bad luck to choose your last words.”  
  
    Redglare looked at her, eyes wide.  “You’re kidding, right?  Marquise, if you’ve had any kind of luck lately, it’s been bad!”  
  
    “Then that means it’s due to change, right?”   
  
    Pyrope put her hand to her forehead.  “Mindfang, maybe you still aren’t getting this:   they are coming to take you to the gallows in an hour or so.  I am going to put a rope around your neck, and then I’m going to pull a lever, and then you are going to die from being hanged.  You are not getting out of this alive.”  
  
    Mindfang thought about this.  “Very well, then.  If you want one phrase to remember me by, it’s this:  nobody lives forever.   Doesn’t matter if you’re good or bad or somewhere in between, we all owe a death.  We just don’t always get to choose when or how.  You think that you’ve condemned  me to die?  Sorry, you’re a few sweeps too late; that happened on the day I hatched.  None of us get out of this alive, my dear.  Not even me.  Or you, either.”    
  
    Redglare chuckled softly.  “Fair enough.  Can’t argue with that.  It’s just that one of us is going to pay that debt a lot sooner than the other.”  
  
    “Indeed.”  
  
    There was a momentary silence as the two women regarded each other from opposite sides of the bars.  Finally, Pyrope gave Mindfang a sad look and broke the silence.  “So, that’s it, then?”    
  
    “I guess so.”  
  
    “All right.  Just know that the next time you see my face, it will be the last time.”  Latula pulled her red glasses down from the top of her head and put them on.    
  
    Mindfang nodded.  “I know.  I’m sadder about that than you think.”  
  
    Redglare didn’t know what to say to that, so she reached through the bars and touched Spinneret’s face.  Mindfang’s expression, one of a slight smile, didn’t change; she continued to calmly stare into Pyrope’s red-tinted eyes until the hand was withdrawn and the legislacerator departed the dim cellblock without another word.


	12. Condemnation - Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marquise Spinneret Mindfang and Neophyte Redglare enter a courtblock. Only one leaves with her life. The proceedings are watched with interest by someone from Aranea's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it: the Courtblock Scene. It's been drawn many times by many artists, and while I'm not sure how many writers have tangled with it, I hope that I did it... justice (sorry, couldn't resist). I tried to stay as close to canon as possible with the important events and to add my own events in seamlessly. That being said, it's always tough to kill a major character, even when you know full well the time, place and circumstances of their demise.
> 
> If for no other reason, grab the Soundtrack for this scene - the story is named for the Depeche Mode song "Condemnation"; this live version will give you an immersive experience in how I heard the courtblock as it takes place. The lyrics reflect Mindfang's thoughts as well. Let me know what you think; I highly recommend a good set of headphones!
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION)

**9.**  
  
    “On yo’ur fe’et, pi’ra’te s’cum!”   
  
    Mindfang, who had been sitting quietly in the corner of her cell, looked up at the source of the gruff command.  “Oh, look.  Four drones.  You fellows must mean business.   Guess I better stand up.”  She slowly tipped herself to the right to use her remaining arm for support, and then carefully rose to her feet.   
  
    The drones were unimpressed with her unhurried movements.  “Get mo’ving!  We do’n’t have all nigh’t.”   
  
    “Apparently neither do I.  Very well.  I’ll let you lead the way.”  
  
    They opened the cell door and surrounded her.  The two behind her gave her a shove; one of their hands pushed against her damaged shoulder which made her wince, but she refused to cry out.  There was no point in shackling her; she only had one arm and since they were all carrying cruelly sharp lance-like spears, there was no point in issuing any resistance.    
  
    The drones marched her down through various halls and corridors, past grey cement walls and cellblocks both full and empty.  Many of the prisoners pressed up against the bars to watch her pass; bluebloods were rarely seen in a place like this, especially surrounded by black drones and on their way to be culled.  She paid no mind to her surroundings or the mix of emotions that swirled around her: a peculiar mix of curious and lecherous; all that mattered to her was the destination and what she was going to do when she arrived.  
  
    The answer came to her as the drones led her to a long flight of stairs that led upwards.  From above, she heard boisterous crowd noise; she could feel it inside her thinkpan before she even heard it.   _Perrrrrrrrfect.  How kind of them to invite some friends to see me off._   
  
    The four drones remained in tight formation around her as they stopped at the bottom of the staircase.  “Wait,” one commanded.  “He will sig’nal when he is rea’dy.”   
  
    “And here I thought he was already waiting for me.  To think I could have spent another few minutes in that comfy cell of mine.”  
  
    “Si’lence, pri’son’er!”  one of the drones chattered in its strange, clicking voice.  Another of their number, the one behind her and to her left, slapped the back of her head hard; she didn’t see it coming.    
  
    “That...” she continued icily, “was uncalled for.”  
  
    “Si’lence or you will be held in con’temp’t of this c’ourt!”  
  
    “Pssh.  Like I have anything but contempt for this court.   Let’s get this over with, shall we?”  
  
    A few moments later, three loud thuds reverberated through the walls, and the rear drones shoved Spinneret forwards.  “Go.”  
  
    Mindfang snorted indignantly.  “Hmph.  Whatever happened to ‘please’?  Such terrible hosts…”  
  
    As they ascended the steep staircase, the roars and cheers of those assembled to witness this event became almost deafening, but what added to the intimidation factor was the sound of the rhythmic clapping and stomping which made the chamber above echo with low vibrations.   _Too bad it’s all utterly wasted on me,_ thought Spinneret as she ascended to what was supposed to be the last room she’d ever see, _I’m in no danger here._  
  
    At last she got a full view of her courtblock.  The drones escorted her out onto a wide concrete walkway, which fell away into deep pit on her left, and was lined with hundreds of cheering, stomping and clapping trolls to her right.  The walkway continued straight on for quite a distance, and then took an extreme curve to the right, forming a semicircle and then continuing straight on again to a door identical to the one that Mindfang had just emerged from.  The shape of the walkway matches that of the sign Redglare wears; that makes sense now, she thought as she analyzed her surroundings.  At the apex of the curve was a construct consisting of three stairs leading to the top of a platform, on which was mounted a tall post with an overhanging arm and a long teal coloured rope extending down from it.   _Ah, the gallows pole…  Too bad I have no intention of getting a closer look at it._  
   
    Spinneret scanned the crowd:  the courtblock guests leered at her with savage expressions; their emotions were tinted with dark thoughts of comeuppance and schadenfreude.   _Excellent,_ Mindfang thought as she took in the cacophony that pelted her ears, _this is exactly what I needed:  a furious crowd of rustbloods full of rage and hate against the system that permits those with cooler blood to oppress them.  They came here to see a blueblood swing from a rope; who am I to deny them said spectacle?_   
   
    The crowd barely took their collective eyes off of the Marquise when the prosecuting legislacerator entered the room from the opposite door.  Redglare marched in, her head held high, white dragon cane in her left hand and trademark scarlet glasses in position.  A few paces in she stopped, looked directly at Mindfang and then gave her defendant a slow nod.  Spinneret replied with a wink and a grin that revealed her long fangs.  
   
    Another rumble shook the room.  From the space the curve in the walkway created emerged a large red and black claw-like hand.   Another appeared beside it, followed by a low bellowing roar. As far as Mindfang could tell, an elevator was operating to hoist the massive body of the Honourable Tyranny into the courtblock.  The rack of horns sticking out from the gigantic black shell of a head reminded her of a huge insect ; the face of the creature was a set with tiny dark eyes and a mass of sharp teeth.  When the elevator stopped, the monstrous thing was visible from its midsection up, and even then it towered above her.  The Tyranny turned its gaze down towards her and made a deep coughing sound she assumed was a laugh.    
  
    _What a joke this is,_ Spinneret thought, looking at the hideous beast that represented a judge.  Only the Subjuggalators would think that having an empty headed abomination replace an actual decision making entity is a good idea.  But then, I suppose that’s what our justice system has become in this day and age; the purplebloods already made their decision and there’s no room for rebuttal or even discussion.     
  
    She looked over to Pyrope again.   _Which makes it that much more sad and disturbing that an intelligent and capable woman like Latula can support this mockery of justice with such unwavering devotion. It doesn’t make what I need to do here any less unfortunate, mind you…_  
  
    The Honourable Tyranny balled one of its claws into a rudimentary fist and pounded the side of the wall; the room shook again while the uproar from the gallery subsided, but only ever so slightly.  It opened its horrible mouth to make some guttural sounds, which the crowd took to mean that the trial had commenced.  In addition to their stomps and claps, the assembled trolls started to chant as well.    
  
    Mindfang inhaled deeply and released her breath through pursed lips.   _And so it begins.  I suspect it will also be over quite quickly._  She returned her attention to Pyrope, who began to approach the Tyranny.    
  
    Redglare looked over to the Marquise, who smiled and gave the legislacerator a jaunty wave with her remaining hand.  Pyrope straightened her back, extended an arm towards her defendant and said, “Your Honourable Tyranny, ladies and gentlemen of the gallery, I present to you… Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!”    
  
    The crowd and the Tyranny both roared with delight.  Mindfang continued to smile and wave to the assembled hordes, even making a couple of awkward bows to both.   _You guys think you’re having fun now, she thought, considering her timing.  You just wait…_  
  
    “Mindfang has been charged with multiple counts of murder of Imperial military officers, theft and wanton destruction of Imperial property, acts of treason and sedition against the Empire, and acts of piracy far too numerable to mention.  In order to account for these crimes, the prosecution recommends… death by hanging!”     
  
    The lowbloods in the gallery howled their approval.  Spinneret could feel the waves of unbridled viciousness reaching a crescendo and decided it was time to harness that seething fury.   _I couldn’t agree more, Latuuuuuuuula… If that’s how you want it, then that is how you shall receive it._  
   
    Mindfang placed her hand to her forehead and let her will wend its way through the mass of trolls clamouring to witness her horrible demise.   _Hello all,_ she thought to them.   _It appears to me you would like to be party to the death of an aristocrat tonight!  Who am I to say no to this?  The only change we’re going to make here is which one.  You see, I promised the no-longer-Neophyte that certain things were going to happen to her for the crimes she has committed.  She is responsible for the murder of hundreds of men and women just like yourselves:  redbloods, orangebloods and yellowbloods alike, who I had freed from Imperial slave boats and given an opportunity to find a new, fulfilling livelihood as soldiers against this repressive Empire.  Did you notice the charges she listed only concerned the murder of highbloods?   They never gave one thought to the lowbloods like yourselves who burned and drowned with no chance of escape.  These typist scum care not a whit for you or yours.  I represent freedom and hope!  This woman represents death to the free!  You can change this!  You can rise up and show them you will not tolerate such grievous acts of oppression any longer!  Act as one!  Take her to the gallows and show her and her pompous ilk the true meaning of the word ‘justice’!  I promised her that for her heinous crimes that I would **break her neck… run her through… tear her limb from limb!**  Only YOU can carry it out!  Show me what you would do to her and every other coldblooded slavedriver the Condesce would unleash upon you!  Show me your spirits!  SHOW ME YOUR POWER!!!!!!!!_  
  
    The entire audience that originally had their eyes on Mindfang suddenly shifted their attention to the woman on the other side of the room.   Pyrope was about to commence with her opening statements of evidence when she felt the first hand grip her shoulder, followed immediately by a hand grasping her calf.  As she tried to turn around to see who was attacking her, she was pulled off of her feet and hauled roughly into the surging masses who had suddenly rushed the catwalk in search of vengeance against a highblood.     
  
    Spinneret watched as Latula disappeared, screaming curses all the while, into the sea of grey, only to reappear moments later held aloft by many hands and being carried towards the gallows.  The cheering, chanting and stomping intensified as the legislacerator was hauled up on to the platform and the teal shaded noose was placed over her head.  Pyrope looked over to Mindfang, as if trying to deduce how she was responsible for this sudden shift in position.   Spinneret did nothing to gloat or even suggest that she was happy about it; she simply watched Redglare’s face with only a hint of a smile on her own.    
  
    As the crowd stepped back from the platform, Mindfang sent another message to the angry mob.  Latula’s mouth dropped open as the grey masses suddenly sang out with one voice, _**“Break her neck!  Run her through! Tear her limb from limb!  Break her neck!  Run her through! Tear her limb from limb!”**_  As they continued to repeat these phrases, Pyrope looked to Spinneret and slowly nodded as understanding crept through her pan of not only how the Marquise was able to run her crew so effectively but also what the pirate captain meant by “wild card.”   With the knowledge that her demise was in fact imminent, Latula Pyrope smiled her angular smile and began to laugh.     
  
    A moment later, a lever was pulled.  A cheer went up from the crowd.  Latula Pyrope stopped laughing.  The first part of the Marquise’s revenge was complete.    
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang looked up to the monstrosity standing near her, concerned that it might suddenly develop enough brain power to realize that things were not going as they were supposed to be, but she found it watching the proceedings curiously and chuckling to itself.  Her next thought was that the four drones behind her would try to seize her, so in order to prevent this, she reached into their simple minds and had them approach her.  Once they stood beside her, she had them drop their weapons to the floor and then hurl themselves into the pit which the Tyranny had emerged from.  Spinneret then picked up the bladed weapons, which she recognized to be ancient polearms known as “tongue of the plowbeast” because of the shape of the point on the end.  One by one and tossed them into the waiting hands of the lowblood masses.  Moments later, one orangeblood stood atop the platform, held one of the weapons aloft to vigorous cheers, and then ran it through Redglare’s body, creating a shower of teal blood.  The crowd roared with delight as the second part came to pass.   
  
    Spinneret found she had no desire at all to witness the third; her appetite for vengeance had faded rather quickly.  She instructed the throng to open the door the legislacerator had emerged from and take her remains through it before they carried out their final act where Redglare was concerned.  Beyond that, she sent them a subliminal message to free other prisoners on their way towards the exit and take out any resistance they encountered.  She would, after all, need a clear path to make her escape; only one thing stood in the way of doing so herself.   _Emphasis on the ‘thing’, she thought…_  
  
      
  
  
    As the rioting trolls began to exit the courtblock, dead tealblood being carried aloft by them like a prize, the Honourable Tyranny began to realize that something was seriously amiss.  It turned its attention to the one person in the room who was not involved in making a noisy egress, but was instead helping herself to something the legislacerator had dropped when she was swarmed:  a long, white cane.   It gurgled questioningly as the one who was supposed to be hanged today was now facing it and twirling the cane in her hand.  It detected the long pointed blade that formed the end of the cane and realized that this was, in fact, a weapon.  It decided that this one-armed troll constituted a minor threat and that she would make a lovely snack…  
  
  
  
  
    Mindfang twirled the dragon cane in her hand and waited for the Tyranny to take a swing at her.  She didn’t have to wait long; it took after her with a meaty claw, which she deftly jumped onto and began to climb up its shiny black and red arm, white weapon clenched in her teeth.  This she found was easier said than done with only one arm of her own, but she was able to convince the monster to hold it steady while her hand and feet found purchase on its lumpy shell plates.     
  
    She felt it shift around as it realized that its arm wasn’t working properly anymore, and she watched it lift up its other arm and make an approximation of a fist, which was initially aimed right at her.  Spinneret simply reached out with a thought and instead of smashing her into a cerulean stain, the Tyranny hauled off and punched itself in what passed for a face.  The creature roared in pain and Mindfang had to steady herself in the crook of its elbow while it thrashed around.     
  
    While it prepared to try again, the Marquise was getting frustrated.   _While Latula’s semi-surgical removal of my arm and my eye are making this an approximation of a fair fight, I have better things to do than make this ugly thing try and make itself uglier.  I best get out of here while the getting is good.  Let’s see…_  She decided to implement a different approach:  the Tyranny was stunned to watch its own right arm reach out to the troll crawling around on it, gingerly pick her up and place her on top of its head.    
  
    “Thank you, Your Honour.  That was very kind of you.  I think this court needs to adjourn for recess of an indefinite length, so would you kindly lift your head up slightly so that I can ram this blade into your eye and kill you?  I would greatly appreciate it.”  
  
    The monstrosity gurgled what sounded to Spinneret like a query.  “Yes, yes, I know. The whole ‘justice is blind’ thing does seem a touch overdone, and the obvious parallel of you losing an eye like I did might feel a touch contrived, but I have to do it this way because there’s no way I can plunge this thing through all the armour you have on your head.  You understand I really don’t have much of a choice in the matter… which, of course, means you have even less of one.  Please understand, this is nothing personal, but I’m just not allowed to die here.  No hard feelings?”   
  
    The creature made some unintelligible noises and Mindfang made it pull its head up so that she could reach around with the cane.  “Thought you’d see it my way.  Try not to bleed on my jacket, if you don’t mind.”  She grabbed onto one of its massive horns with her legs, dropped down and swung herself forward as she jammed the long blade into the Tyranny’s eye and then pushed it in as far as it would go.  The Tyranny howled and her control over it was lost as the beast flailed around mindlessly.    
  
    Mindfang was launched into the air, but she was able to land safely on the catwalk.  The body of the Honourable Tyranny fell forwards and she dodged the limp hulk as it flopped down face first into the gallows that recently put the prosecutor into the same lifeless state.   Once she was sure it had finished moving for good, she jumped over its claw and proceeded to extract the dragon cane from its eye.  Much to her disgust, it came out coated in black blood, which did happen to spatter her leather jacket.  “Ick!  I thought I asked you not to do that!”  She looked around and took in what was left of the room that was supposed to mark her final destination; nothing remained but a giant dead body and various stains of black and teal blue.  If I ever set foot in a courtblock again, it’ll be too soon.   At least I’ve got another chance at life; in through the out door with me!  Hopefully the mob has been unruly enough to clear me a path… She kicked the dead creature, jumped back over its hand, and then made her way towards the door which Pyrope entered not long before and never knew that she exited from.    
  
    As she was no more than a couple of paces from the doorway, a glint of metal on the walkway caught her eye.  Well, well… what have we here…  Spinneret bent down to pick up a silver sigil on a chain that had been separated from its original owner.  She looked at the familiar symbol for a few moments, and then placed it around her neck and clasped it into place.   _Looks like finders do appear to actually be keepers, don’t they, Latula?  I shall take good care of this for you, I promise._  
   
    Mindfang contemplated taking her leave via the elevator the Tyranny arrived by, but decided against it in short order.   _One of those things is enough, but not sure I’d be able to tangle with a few of them, especially if I can’t see one coming._  She threw one more look back over her left shoulder to ensure nothing was sneaking up behind her, and then flung the door open and made her escape from the courtblock complete.  
  
  
  
  
    The hallway Mindfang found on the other side of the door was as much of a polar opposite of the one she was incarcerated in as was conceivably possible.  Instead of rows upon rows of cells and moaning prisoners, this was filled with plush carpets and officeblocks, likely belonging to legislacerators.  Considering most of them were now stained with various shades of teal and littered with rogue limbs, Spinneret suspected that the unfortunate inhabitants of these particular officeblocks were likely wishing they hadn’t come to work that night, and even more likely wouldn’t be coming in ever again.  
    
    Her ears picked up the sound of the mob, still in the process of carrying out the instructions she provided them and so she gave them an added nudge to continue on and see if they could provide her a distraction.  One Mindfang reached the bottom of a stairwell, she peered out through a window set into the door to see that the lowblood mob was now in the process of obliterating numerous vehicles… and any occupants unlucky enough to happen to still be in them.   _This might be just what I need,_ she thought as she slipped out through the open door and made her way over to one of the nicer vintage hovercars with an open top.  With a few adjustments under the steering column, which took her longer than she’d hoped as she had to use a hand that wasn’t one usually deployed for such tasks, the vehicle sparked to life.  She aimed the black machine at the nearest exit that wasn’t full of angry rustbloods waving bloody body parts around on the ends of their impromptu weapons and hit the accelerator.    
  
    _So where to now?_ Mindfang thought as she slipped through the gate and engaged the map computer in the dash.  “Computer, display nearby marinas.”   _Old habits die hard, it seems…_  The screen displayed the primary port as well as three smaller pleasure craft docks.   _Best to avoid the big one; let’s try… this._  She touched the display and the route was drawn.  Instead of simply letting the autopilot lead her along, Spinneret found she much preferred to keep control of the hovercar herself.   _Speaking of old habits,_ she chuckled as she guided the vehicle through the busy streets and prided herself on being a better driver with one arm than most were with two.   _The good news is that if all goes well, I won’t have to be for long…_  
  
   
********  
  
  
    “Rewind it, Kurloz.  I wanna see it again.”  
  
    The Grand Highblood sighed and backed up the video footage of what had just taken place in the courtblock below.  He’d watched the events transpire from this hidden room just above the courtblock itself with his own eyes, but he had to admit he certainly wasn’t expecting to see anything of the magnitude from Mindfang that he had just witnessed.  “It was as you said it would be, Your Highness.”  
  
    “I know, I know!  I just gotta see that again, though!  Isn’t she something?  Look how powerful she’s become!”  
  
    Kurloz Makara watched the replay as the camera over his shoulder transmitted the image through subspace to the Imperial Condescence’s flagship in some other star system.  He watched as the Marquise touched her remaining hand to her head and used her abilities to incite the crowd to grab onto his chosen legislacerator, Neophyte Redglare, and haul her up to the gallows instead.   _What a waste…_ he thought to himself as the lever was thrown and Redglare met her demise.   _She had some serious motherfucking promise.  And not just because of that dragon lusus of hers.  I wish Her Motherfucking Highness didn’t insist on wasting Pyrope on this exercise.   Although, much as I hate to say it, this was pretty motherfucking funny… the Empress obviously thinks so, too, from all her cackling._  
  
    “Magnificent!  How many were there in that courtblock at the time?  She controlled all of them!”  
  
    “I believe there were at least two hundred in the audience.  All lowbloods.”  
  
    The Condesce snorted.  “Of course they were all lowbloods!  That’s what I told you to do.  I don’t think you’d start being a fuck up after all these sweeps, am I right?”   
  
    “Of course, Your Highness.”  
  
    “You must appreciate this, Kurloz!  She’s really becoming more and more carpable.  Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is almost ready to come home.  But oh, how she’s suffered this sweep.  At least she’s learning from it all, I hope.  Her time is coming.”   
  
    The Grand Highblood thought very carefully for a moment, and then chose to speak.  “Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?”  
  
    The Empress laughed harshly.  “Fuck no!  But go ahead and say what you want to say.  I’ll try not to have you culled.”  
  
    He swallowed.  “Thank you, Your Highness.  I’m just curious what your plans are for this Gamblignant.  If I understand your intentions correctly, you’re grooming her to be your left hand again.  Do you think that anyone would accept the idea of a mere blueblood holding such a high post?”   
  
    “Ask me if I give a fuck about what anyone thinks.”  
  
    Makara paused again to contemplate whether she was actually serious or not.  She rarely wasn’t.  “Do you give a fuck about what anyone thinks, Your Highness?”  
  
    “Nope!  I’m fresh outta fucks!  I’ve known for a long, long time that Aranea is something special.  I let her go to see how she’d develop on her own and I gotta admit, she’s done just as well as I thought she would.  She will be my girlfrond again in due course, Kurloz, but this time, she will be much more confident and capable.   All of these silly games she’s been playing so far are nothing more than adolescent crushes compared to what she’ll feel when I let her come back to me.   Her destiny is at my side, whether she knows it or not .”  
  
    _Fine, but did we have to all up and kill a decent motherfucking Neophyte just for shits and giggles?_  He chose to keep this thought to himself lest the room suddenly fill with poison gas or something equally awful.  “So, what shall we do about her in the meantime?”  
  
    Peixes grinned; her sharp-tooth smile was even more frightening than Pyrope’s.  “Simple, really.  Let her do whatever she pleases.  If she tries to obtain false ID, let her have it.  I’m curious what she’ll come up with next.  When she’s ready, she’ll try to come to me.  I plan to be here when she does.”  
  
    Makara opened his eyes wide.  “Here?  When?”  
  
    “Whenever she’s ready.  Weren’t you craying attention?  Maybe that hair of yours is plugging up your auricular sponge clots.  Perhaps a trim is in order?”  
  
    _Not a motherfucking chance._  He kept that thought to himself as well as he half expected blades to start whizzing past his horns at any moment.  “No, Your Highness.  I heard you just fine.”  
  
    The Condesce shook her head; her voluminous hair swung behind her as she did so.  “Then keep an eye on her.  When it seems like she’s ready to come to me, advise me and I’ll turn this crate around and make for Alternia.  My new Helmsman is proving to be most carpable at his assigned task.  Seriously hot for a goldblood, too.”    
  
    Kurloz cringed without letting it show that he was cringing.  He had his own appetites but his experiences in the Empress’ respiteblock left him drained and questioning the necessity of his own existence.  “If you say so, Your Highness.”   
  
    “Fuckin’ rights I say so!  Now track her and make sure she gets whatever she needs.  I have a funny feeling she’s done with the seedy side of the sea for a while, but she won’t be able to stay off of it for long.  Oh, hey!  Back it up again… That part where one of the mob runs Redglare through with that weapon… I wanna see that again.”  
  
    “As you wish, Your Highness.”  The Grand Highblood replayed that scene again and then asked, “We have those lowbloods rounded up and ready for processing.  What would you like us to do with them?”  
  
    The Condesce considered this for a moment.  “You know, I really dug that one who used the lance-like thing on her.   Gotta admit, that was pretty fucking cool.  How about instead of processing them, we put them to work!  They seemed like a rather savage bunch, after all.”  
  
    Kurloz was confused by her statement.  “You want to do what with them, Your Highness?”  
  
    “Put ‘em to work!  Sign ‘em up!  With that degree of nastiness, they’d be a ridiculously vicious fighting unit!  The dude who used that weapon… reminds me of a knight with a lance… a cavalier type.”  
  
    “I suppose he does, Your Highness…”  
  
    “Yeah!  That’s it!  Teach these filthy rustbloods how to kill more effectively and they’ll tear apart anything in front of them!  Let them swarm over and cull any enemy they face.  They can be… Cavalreapers!”   
  
    Makara nodded.  “Cavalreapers… A fine motherfucking choice, Your Highness.”   
  
    “Damn straight, yo.  Make it happen!  I want you on that personally!”  
  
    Kurloz bowed. “At once, Your Highness.”     
  
    “Good.  I expect a demonstration in one lunar perigee.  Make sure they’re the best damn ground unit we have or it’ll be your bass that gets culled.  Got it?”  
  
    “Yes, Your Highness.”  
  
    “Carry on, then!  And thank you ever so much for the show!  It’s only a matter of time before Aranea is back in my arms again, and I’ve got all kinds of time to spare.  She’s almost ready.  All she needs is a little nudge in the right direction; after all, she’s not the only one carpable of being persuasive…”


	13. Condemnation - Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang returns to the island where she left Horuss minus an arm and an eye but with a tale to tell. As she comes to terms with her new cybernetic appendage and the loss of her moirail and her fleet, Spinneret receives a most unusual visitor - one with talents she comes to appreciate, even if Darkleer doesn't quite know what to make of her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final "official" chapter of the story, which helps to set up a future relationship of sorts between Mindfang and another of the Ancestors. There will be, like the story previous, an Epilogue and a Coda to follow shortly after (Lynnai is working on artwork that goes with the Epilogue as I type this). You may find this one a touch "over the top" in a couple of places, but then, I have a feeling that Damara is about as over-the-top as they come. As always, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link] ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION)

**10.**  
  
    A mid-sized pleasure boat drifted up to the sole dock the island had.  The lone occupant emerged from the cabin, and with some difficulty, tied the vessel to a post using her teeth and her right arm to work the rope.   She made her way up the path through the wooded area, and for a moment she stopped.  Her heart ached as she remembered the last time she set foot here and the secret red confession that was whispered to her under these branches.    
  
    “I’m sorry, Felida.  I wish I could have given you more than I did.”  
  
    Once she collected her thoughts and wiped away a silent tear, Spinneret continued up the trail as the first rays of red started to penetrate the clouds.  As she made the summit of the hill, she looked up at the front of the grey building to see the blue arrow shape still plainly visible above the door.   _Idiot!  I suppose he still has that fucking door answering dev…_  
  
    “WHOOF COMES HERE?”   
  
    “That’s IT!”  Mindfang braced one foot on the door and then grabbed the horse head that was protruding from the wall beside the door.  She pulled on it with all her strength and with a metallic groan, the door answering device came free from its mooring.  Still clutching on to it by what would be its neck, she leaned forward, placed one red boot along the silver body of the machine and bent it around her foot.  She repeated this again until the mechanism looked not unlike a metal pretzel.   Spinneret used the twisted object to rap on the door as hard as she could.  “HORRRRRRRRUS!!!!!!!!  OPEN UUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!  I NEED TO SHOW YOU HOW BADLY I FUCKED UP YOUR STUPID HORSE HEAD THINGERRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!”  
  
    After numerous dents were inflicted on the door, it quickly slid aside to allow Mindfang entrance.  Once she was inside Horuss appeared at the end of the hallway and came running over to her.  “Marquise!  You’re here!  And… oh my!  What happened to you?”   
  
    “Everything and then some.  How’d you like to cash in some of what you owe me?”  
  
    Darkleer looked her over.  “I… I suppose… What exactly do you need?”  
  
    Mindfang gave him an incredulous look.  “Take a wild guess.”   
  
    “Well… er… I see you’re missing an eye… also an arm…  Anything else?”  
  
    “No, thankfully.  If you’re looking for parts, feel free to use this.”  She tossed the bent horse head greeter to the ground in front of him and made her way down the hall towards his operating theatre.     
  
    Horuss looked down at the destroyed door greeter quite dejectedly, and then stepped through the door in hopes of seeing her ship at the dock.  He was surprised to find that the _Fool’s Gam8it_ was not present; only a simple private craft.  “Where’s your ship, Marquise?”  
  
    “Long story,” she called back to him.  “I’ll tell you while you’re measuring me up for the arm.  Let’s go.”    
  
  
  
  
    “And so I stole a boat from the docks and made my way here over a couple of nights.  No one had any reason to bother me, so here I am:  likely the sole survivor of the _Fool’s Gam8it._  My entire fleet… gone in minutes.  My ship, my moirail, a perfectly good kismesis…  all gone.  And what’s just as bad: hundreds of people liberated from certain death only to find it there instead…”  Mindfang sat on the table recounting her tale while Zahhak, who was supposed to be measuring her arm, stood open mouthed through most of it.  She looked up at him to see that his bottom lip was trembling.   _Oh no… here we go again…_   
  
    Moments later, Darkleer had his arms around her and was sobbing into her leather covered shoulder.  “She was so nice!  And…” A wet snort, and he continued. “And kind!  And she’s gone!  Poor, poor Felida…”  
  
    Spinneret placed her arm around him and patted him gently on the back.  “Horuss, you have no idea how much it kills me inside, too.  I’ve had a couple of nights to grieve her and my crew, but I’m going to need some more time here to do so.”   _And I know something that would make your pusher leap with joy but I can’t tell you,  she thought to herself.  Not yet, anyway.  She might not ever want to be found again, even by you.   But when or if she finally does, I will let you know.  At least your pain can be soothed; mine may never truly be.  I’ve lost so much and so many this sweep…_  She desperately wanted to run her fingers over the jade ring but her hand was occupied comforting her tormented friend.  “I’m sure you’ll have no objections if I stay here for some time?”  
  
    Horuss swallowed hard and found his voice.  “Oh!  Of horse not!  You’re…”  An awful wet sound followed before he continued.  “Sorry… You’re going to need some time to adapt to your new arm.  Take all the time you need.  It’s the least I can do!”  
  
    “Yeah, I know.  How about the eye?  Did you ever get parts for that?”   
  
    “Yes, actually, I finally did, but I remember that you had a very unique eye.  I certainly couldn’t replicate that at all.”  
  
    Her shoulders slumped ever so slightly.   _Damn…_  “That’s unfortunate.  Maybe I’ll just leave it be then and start wearing an eyepatch.  Might be a fashion statement for me, eh?”  
  
    Darkleer placed his lower lip tightly over his top one and nodded his agreement.    
  
    “Mm-hmm.  Yes, I think it would.”  With slightly trembling hands, he picked up his measuring tape and started analyzing her remaining arm.    
  
    As he did so, Mindfang had another question for him.  “So… did you get to my dice or what?”  
  
    “Oh, yes… Right… um… er… how do I say this…”  
  
    Spinneret exhaled sharply.  “You forgot, didn’t you?”   
  
    Horuss hung his head.  “No…  Well, kind of… I got so busy working on another project that I simply never made it to starting on those and giving them the time they required.”  
  
    “Don’t worry about it.  I know you said ‘first priority’ but somehow that got pushed out of your pan.  I’ll stay put until you’ve done what I need you to do, but what I need you to do has changed slightly.”  
  
    “Oh?” he asked.  “What do you have in mind?”  
  
    Mindfang gritted her teeth as she thought of the reason why she had to alter her request.  “I need you to fashion me a new sword, Horuss.  Think you’re up to the task?”  
He put a hand to his chin while he thought about it.  “You mean you want a sword carved using fluorite?”   
  
    “That’s right.  I know the stone itself isn’t strong enough, but if you use it in creating the steel, it will produce a thin layer across the top of the metal , which should provide the same effect as the original.  I’ll show you the design, you tell me if you can make it.”  
  
    Darkleer nodded.  “Okay.  Yes, I think I can do that, but first things first: we need to get you a new limb capable of wielding that blade as effectively as the one you were hatched with!”     
  
    Spinneret permitted herself a slight smile.  “That would be as much as I could possibly hope for, Horuss.  Thank you.  Now, let’s get to it, shall we?  I really don’t like this whole ‘not having an arm’ business.”   
  
    “Well, I can certainly do that for you… unless, of horse, you’d like me to try and make you something much more interesting?  Like that over there, for instance!”  He gestured to his left, and Mindfang had to turn her head to get a proper look at what it was he was talking about.    
  
    When comprehension struck her, she put her hand to her face and groaned.  “You have GOT to be fucking kidding me.   You actually built it.  That’s what you were doing instead of working on my new dice, Zahhak?”    
  
    Horuss smiled widely, which creeped Spinneret out even more.   “The Horsatron 9000 is perhaps the finest piece of technology I’ve ever created!   I used to dream about this sort of thing!  In fact, it’s why I took up cybernetic sciences in the first place!   The Imperial Army was willing to train me in it if I offered them a hundred sweeps of service!  The only drawback was I had no idea they planned to employ me as an Executor.  I realize I do have you to thank for not only saving my hide but for delivering me from that awful profession.”  
  
    “Yeah, sure.  Saved you so you could build headless horse bodies.   You’ll pardon me if I’ll take a pass on that one.  The standard arm will do me just fine, thanks.  Now, can you stop whinnying about your fucked up hobbies and get on it?”  
  
    “Heh heh… As you wish, Marquise!  Now, kindly extend your right arm; I need to measure you from your shoulder to your middle finger.  Er… it would be considerably easier to do so if that finger wasn’t turned upwards at that angle…”   
  
    “I know.  Force of habit.”  She gave him a narrow eyed grin and fully extended her arm as he requested while her mind drifted off into thoughts of people and places she would never see again.     
  
  
  
  
    It was in that same state of mind that Spinneret found herself nearly half a perigee’s  time later.  Her red boots lay casually discarded on the dock behind her and she dipped her toes in the water and enjoyed the cool sensation on a particularly warm early evening.  Even her white blouse stuck to her skin and she wished desperately that the coolness would help calm her internal agitation as well.   
  
    _Latula accused me of being self-centered; borderline solipsistic.  How little she truly understood._  Mindfang ran her right hand over the smooth metal fingers of her new mechanical left one, taking in the position of each crease and plate.   _I wonder what she’d say if she knew I was thinking of her now?   If I had any other choice besides sacrificing her life for my own, I likely would have taken it.  Granted, watching her kill my moirail with my own sword might have spurred me towards taking pleasure from vengeance, but then, Felida was trying to protect me and would have eviscerated Pyrope if Latula hadn’t done so to her first.  I can’t fault self-defense; I genuinely hope that she came to that same conclusion herself before the gallows’s  lever was pulled._  
   
    She reached behind her, intentionally using her cybernetic arm to grab onto the box she brought down to the dock with her.  She could sense the pressure of her fingers on the small wooden crate and hoped she wouldn’t crack it again like she did last time she tried to bring it closer.   _My eye tells me it’s wood, but my fingers send me strange signals.  Oh, Felida, I can’t believe I rushed you with this.   How much more bizarre would it be to try and walk on one of these?_  
   
    Spinneret placed the box in her lap and realized that she’d opened it without even thinking about it.   _At least the training is coming along quite nicely…_  She examined the split in the box that she’d created accidentally the last time she handled it and remembered why she was still reluctant to place her new hand anywhere near her pleasurable places as of yet.   _At least my “stranger hand” has been helpful in those matters,_ she thought as she held the lid open with it and let her silvery replacement reach inside to retrieve the contents.    
  
    Mindfang extracted a worn black book; her blue symbol was embossed on the cover.  She placed it beside her knee and then removed the feather pen and tucked it underneath so that it wouldn’t blow away.  Finally, she produced the white orb which used to tell her tales of the future but no longer did so.   _Its secrets are secret to me now as well.  Doesn’t mean I have to give it back, though.  Perhaps somebody else with gifts similar to my own will be able to make use of it someday?_   She opened her ruined red eye as wide as she could but all that she saw was blackness.  Her single pupiled right eye did her absolutely no good; the panel she used to be able to perceive was no longer visible.    
  
    The memory of seeing her reflection in a mirror for the first time since the night her fleet was destroyed slipped across her consciousness, and Spinneret recalled the nauseous feeling that tore through her midsection when she saw how her special seven-pupiled eye was reduced to a glowing red ember.   _And yet, I’m reluctant to replace it in any way.  Let it stand as a reminder to my own short-sightedness; I came to rely too heavy on this silly juju  and not on my own instincts and abilities.  Never again._  
   
    Mindfang returned the sphere to its resting place inside the box, picked up the book, placed it on her lap, and then fumbled to acquire the feather pen from the deck.  She closed her eyes and sighed.   _Come on; you can do this… just pinch the thicker part and… got it!_  She relaxed and let her new fingers twirl the shaft of the writing instrument a few times to get a better feel of it, then gripped it properly and went about filling a blank page in her private journal.    
  
    Over the next hour, she watched the sky darken as the sun set and carefully wrote out what she knew would be the final entry in this tome.  Spinneret’s mind drifted between her thoughts of the great white dragon that, while responsible for the complete destruction of her fleet, captivated her with its immense power and beauty, and recollections of what the orb had told her about the one who would be her matesprit someday in the future, known only to her as the Summoner.   _He’s still sweeps away; I’d bet the bucket that would carry his progenitors’  slurry to the Mother Grub hasn’t even been manufactured yet._  
   
    Once she was finished writing, she carefully closed the cover and returned both the journal and the pen to the deck.  She swished her feet around in the water and looked up to the stars that were beginning to appear in the fading red light.   _Porrim, my sweet, what would you have thought of all of this?  Were you doomed from the start?  Even if that addlepan Cronus hadn’t done what he did, would I have just lost you to the dragon’s fire a few perigees later?  Or would we have simply laid low, miles away from the damned Navy, and watched the sun set just like this?  Would they have taken Felida instead, or would I have just retired from the business of being a Gamblignant altogether after hearing your objections?_   
  
    She shifted around a bit, and ran the fingers of her right hand through her long hair, eventually settling, as she knew they would, on the jade green torus  hanging from Meenah’s earring.   _Maybe we would we have continued on, rescuing the persecuted and the frightened, only to suffer the very same fate?  Would you and Felida have gotten along?  She had a jealous streak as wide as the ocean, that one… She and I were as close as pale can get but I know she wanted more and maybe your presence would have driven her mad?   Then again, maybe you would have come to welcome another in our bed from time to time.  You came so far so fast, dear heart… and were taken from me even faster.  Is this the fate of all who love me?_    
  
    Spinneret sighed deeply and looked down to her feet, submerged to the ankles in the water she spent most of her life traveling upon.  She reached back into the wooden crate and grasped the milky white sphere again.   _I don’t know who this Summoner is or where I’ll find him, but I can only hope that this wretched thing was correct in that it will be him that ends my life and not the other way around, for once._    
  
    Her ears picked up the sound of light footsteps and her pulse quickened as she turned to face their source.  She found herself looking at a small woman in an emerald green patterned dress in a style she associated with the Eastern Prefectures.  Mindfang smiled as she rose to face her visitor, making sure that her new hand didn’t falter and drop the sphere.    
  
    “Soooooooo… this is where, or should I say when, Doc sent you, is it?  I suppose this is what you came for, yes?”  She balanced the orb in her fingertips before allowing it to fall back into her metal palm.    
  
    “ <Yes.>”   
  
    Mindfang tried to read the expression on Damara Megido’s face but there were no clues to be found there as to the Handmaid’s mood or mindset.  She found herself completely unarmed; Horuss had only begun working on her new sword, and her dice remained at the bottom of the sea.   _Not that such weapons would do me any good against someone who can move through time at will,_ she thought, _but I still would feel much better about my chances with a blade in my hand.  Let’s see if I can make this a battle of wits instead…_  “Okay… So, what would you do if I turned around and hurled this filthy thing as far into the ocean as I could?  This new metal arm is pretty strong; I’m betting I can throw it an awfully long way.”  
  
    “ <I bet you’re right.  Why don’t you try?>”  
  
    “Seriously?  I’ll do it!”  
  
    “<Make my night.  You throw.  I watch.>”  
  
    Without saying another word, Spinneret turned and, without thinking about it, flung the white sphere seaward as hard as her arm would allow.  It was gone from her sight in no time and she felt a pang of regret that her plan to have it found by someone else would need revision, particularly where what she wrote about it in her journal was concerned.  Mindfang saw a flicker of yellow and purple in the peripheral vision of her right eye and came around to see what caused it: she found herself looking at Damara, who now held a white sphere in her left hand.  What shocked her even more so was that the short woman in green was handing it back to her.  
   
    “<You right!  That pretty far!  You want try again?  I give you twenty caegars if you hit boat.>”   
  
    A sly smile appeared on Spinneret’s face.  “Okaaaaaaaay…”  She made like she was about to wind up and pitch the orb back into the water but at the last second, spun to the right and lightly tossed it onto the deck of the boat she arrived in, where it landed with a dull thud.  She extended her metal hand to her visitor and said, “Pay up!”   
  
    Damara laughed:  a strange sound but not a scary one to Mindfang’s ears.  “<Ha ha ha!  You funny lady!  I like you!  You fetch ball this time; I tired of being dog for White Face Globe Head.>”  
  
    “Fair enough.”  Spinneret vaulted over the side of the vessel and picked up the orb from the floor, then planted her new arm on the edge of it and jumped back onto the dock.  
   
    “<You pretty good with new arm!  Soon you be better!”>  
  
    “Thanks!  You know, coming from you, that’s more than just an empty compliment.  Wanna sit down?  The water’s nice and cool tonight.”    
  
    Damara didn’t even nod; she just kicked her green shoes off and walked over to where Mindfang was writing in her journal moments before and sat down.  Seconds later, her feet were in the water, but just barely.  “<Wish my legs were long and beautiful like yours.  You really make red boots work for you, Pirate Lady.>”  
  
    The Marquise suddenly thought of Latula’s request and she couldn’t help but smile.  “You know, you’re not the first to say so.”    
  
    “<Oh, I know.  You had hatefuck with Justice  Lady.  Was pretty hot.  I touch myself about it for two nights.>”  
  
    Spinneret’s eyes were wide and she didn’t know what surprised her more:  the fact that Megido bore witness to that event in person or that the Handmaid’s forwardness made her own brazen sexual overtures seem like the hand-wringing of a shy wallflower by comparison.  “You mean you were there?”  
  
    Damara nodded.  “<That right.  Was sitting behind your sexy kitty friend.  She so wrapped in her nub touching that she not see me.  I enjoy show as much as she did.  You just not see my red stain on your boot is all!>”  
  
    Mindfang chuckled, and then sat down beside her visitor.  Despite her best attempts, she couldn’t keep the wistful expression off of her face, and she knew Megido would pick up on it immediately.  All she could hope was that the strange woman wouldn’t think any less of her for it.  
  
    She needn’t have worried.  “<You miss your sexy kitty friend, don’t you?  It okay.  I understand.  I not have many friends either.  Most people I knew are long gone dead.  I live for many sweep.  Many more than I supposed to.  Many good people die and yet I live.  It not right but that way it is.  You still alive for reason.  Did Happy Fun Ball not tell you?>”  
  
    “No… at least, I don’t think it did.  That nasty piece of trash wasn’t exactly forthcoming with its fortune telling at times.  Can you read what it says?”  
  
    Damara nodded and held out her hand; Spinneret passed her the sphere.  “<Here.  I show you.  What you want to know?>”  
  
    Mindfang was surprised by this sudden turn of events; she found herself trying to come up with one more question that she could ask of the oracle, and then it came to her what to say.  “No.”  
  
    “<No?  No what?>”  
  
    “I don’t want to know anything.  Not about my future.  I’ve had it up to here with oracles.  Every time I tried to use that thing, all I got was misery and heartbreak.  I even know who my next matesprit is going to be and I know that he’ll be responsible for my death!  Who in their right mind should have foreknowledge of that kind of thing?  I’m glad I can’t see its twisted messages anymore!”  
  
    The Handmaid simply looked at Spinneret for a few moments.  She then reached over and put her arm around Mindfang’s shoulders and said, “<I think maybe you smartest woman I ever meet.  You learn lesson.  Sometimes people who get Happy Fun Ball not learn at all ever.  It tell them things and they die unhappy on pile of money with no friend.   Even when it take everything they keep asking question and never see Ball is problem, not solution.  You lose much, but you smart enough to see why.  Maybe some question better left not answered.  Maybe your luck changing?  You gain wisdom!  Good wisdom!  Best gift!>”   
  
    Mindfang laughed bitterly.  “Super!  Fat lot of good that wisdom ever did Porrim or Felida!  As for the ball, the only use I have for it now is to cram it up my seedflap, and even that’s pointless because Doc No-Bulge can’t even see it from here!”    
  
    Damara put her hands together excitedly.  “<So, it true then!  He no see anything here!  Why is this so?>”  
  
    “I’m not entirely certain, but I’m pretty sure it has to do with my friend, Horuss.  He’s the guy who’s living in exile on this island.  I wouldn’t want to say anything more about it out here because I’m betting Doc can hear this conversation.”  
  
    The Handmaid shook her head.  “<No.  He no see.>”  
  
    Spinneret was shocked.  “What do you mean?”  
  
    “<It no work right.   Your friend must have grown influence because Happy Fun Ball say nothing useful.  It blind so White Devil blind, too.>”  
  
    “Well, I’ll be.  So, wait a minute, then… If I actually did ask it a question, what would you have said?”  
  
    Damara smiled; this time, it creeped Spinneret right out.  “<I just make some shit up.  You would not know different, right?>”  
  
    Mindfang regarded her carefully.  “I suppose not… but then, since I can’t prove the ball isn’t working, how can I be sure you’re telling me the truth?”  
  
    “<Ha!  You think that I do this with Happy Fun Ball if he could see?>”   Megido palmed the white sphere and in a rapid series of motions, lifted up her skirt and put the ball in a similar place to where Spinneret herself did at one point.    
  
    “Hooooooooly shit!  You didn’t even have to warm up to do that!  You’re talented!”  
  
    Megido looked down towards her lifted skirt and shouted “<HEY!  WHITE DEVIL!  THIS WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID BALL!  I SHOVE IT WHERE THERE NO SUN SHINING!  I PUT IT IN PLACE YOU NEVER GET TO GO, YOU BULGELESS FUN MURDERER!  MAKE LIKE TREE AND DIE!>”  
  
    Spinneret was laughing so hard, tears rolled down her face.  “Oh my gods, that’s priceless!  I never thought I’d laugh like that again!  You must have wanted to do that for a loooooooong time, I’d bet!”  
  
    “<You no kidding.  You think you no like visit with him?  Try living with.  No touchee.  Never touchee.  I touchee, he put me in closet.  Oh, sure, THAT show me.  I touchee in closet.  So stupid.>”  
  
    “Well, you must spend a lot of time doing… er… touchee in the closet because that would’ve taken me at least half an hour of vigorous fingering to even think about trying that!”    
  
    Damara smiled invitingly.  “<You want I teach you?  It not so hard.  I been doing for while.  You think you been around long time?  I been around loooooooong time!  See what I did there?  I use your word like you use mine!>”   
  
    “Teach me?  I thought you’d never ask!  Want to do it right here?  It’s still pretty warm out…”  Mindfang made to take her top off, but was surprised to see Megido shake her head.    
  
    “<Not out here.  It rain in nineteen minute.  Wind blow cold, too.>”  
  
    Spinneret looked up at the sky; there were a few clouds but nothing alarming.  “Seriously?  You think so?”  
  
    The Handmaid gave her a knowing look.  “<Hey.  It me.  Peruse this:  I already been there and back again.  See my hair wet?  You not looking at my hair so you not notice!>”  
  
    “Considering what you’re showing me, can you blame me?” Mindfang purred.    
  
    Damara shook her head.  “<No blame.  I never blame.  You grab your box.  Let’s go!>”  
  
    Mindfang chuckled as she picked up her journal and the crate she brought it and the oracle down to the dock in.  “As long as you tell me that once we’re inside, I’m happy.”    
  
    “<No forget boots!  You lose boots, it make me sad.>”  Damara dropped the hem of her skirt and walked forward to slip her shoes back on, which made Spinneret’s eyes widen yet again.  
  
    “You can walk around with that in there?  How the hell?”  
  
    Megido tipped her head back to give Mindfang a knowing look.  “<I very strong down there.  I work out.  Much touchee.>”    
  
    “You don’t say!”  Spinneret reached down to pull her boots on and the two of them made their way up the path towards the grey edifice at the top of the hill.  
  
    As they walked along, Damara noticed Spinneret still looking at her with wide-eyed wonder.  “<You should not be so surprise!  Some people good at flap carry!  Your hatefriend Justice Lady was natural!”>  
  
    “What do you mean?”  Mindfang couldn’t have been more intrigued.  
  
    “<Where you think she hide key?  Not in mouth, not in nook.  Smart lady.>”  
  
    Spinneret facepalmed with her metal arm, quite a bit harder than she expected to.  “OW!  Fuck…”  
  
    Damara laughed, which earned her a rather nasty look from Mindfang in return.  “<No worry!  I laugh with.  Not at.  You still learning.  You are like wiggler!  But you learn quick.  You not do that again, I think!>  
  
    “Ugh… I hope not.  Anyway, so that’s how she did it?  That bitch!”  
  
    Megido said nothing; she simply smiled.    
  
    As they passed the cluster of trees where Felida confessed her red love for Spinneret, the Marquise looked towards that spot, and then away.  Damara nodded knowingly.  After a short silence, Mindfang asked, “Never mind the damn ball; can I ask YOU a question?”  
  
    The Handmaid stopped and looked at Spinneret with as much seriousness as she could muster.  “<You must understand: Happy Fun Ball and I are as one right now!>” She closed her eyes and began to chant, “<Ommmm…>”  
  
    Mindfang tried not to laugh.  “Are you making fun of me?”  
  
    “<Yes.  So sorry.  You ask question now.>”  
  
    Spinneret took a deep breath; she felt a twinge of excitement but also didn’t want to get her hopes up too high, just in case.  “You can move through time, and I assume space as well.  Is there any chance that you can change what happened on my ship?  Could you warn us somehow that Redglare’s dragon is coming?  Or… could you somehow even… well… warn Porrim that Dualscar is…”   
  
    Before she could say anything further, Damara reached forward with her index finger and pressed it against Mindfang’s lips.  “<Shhhh…  Shhhh… I know what you ask, Aranea.>”  
  
    Spinneret was shocked to hear her true name being spoken, but after a moment of thought, was not surprised to hear it from her.   
  
    Once she felt she had Mindfang adequately shooshed, if not papped, Megido started walking again and continued:  “<Much like your breasts, time is like ocean.>”    She could tell from Spinneret’s baffled expression that she needed to elaborate further.  “<Some place in time are fluid.  They move and wave.  They darkle and tinct .  Some place, though, very hard and set fast.  Nexus.  These place no change, no matter what I do or say.  When I went to catch white ball, time like water; I move, I catch, I back.  When I went to check weather, it was same.  Now, problem when major event happen.  I can no change event.  If I could, that more like life than time power.  My power is time, whether I like or no like.  Change in time can change fortune in money but not often fortune in life.  Strange, but those are breaks.  If I change time, make Porrim come back or make Felida come back, your life change forever.  You different Aranea.  Know that in some other place, some other time, they live, you live; but in other universe, they die, you die.  Maybe in other universe, you prison bitch for White Devil and I Pirate Lady who likes fuck and money and yet learn that neither matter.  Only love matter.  And that love for other than you.  You start self love, you end selfless.  Is that enough?  Is that good life for you?  Question answer?>”  
  
    Mindfang tried to take in this peculiar but powerful information.  “You know, I think you’ve told me more truth in a matter of minutes than that damnable sphere told me in all of the sweeps I’ve had it.  I think I’m officially starting to like you… Damara, is it?”  
  
    Megido nodded.  “<I like you, too, Aranea.  Enemy of my enemy is my friend.  I think we can be good friend.>”  
  
    “I think we can, indeed.”  They reached the front door of the lone building.  The door slid aside for Spinneret without prompting now; there was no horse head greeter in sight.  “So, this is Horuss’ place.  There’s some walls, some rooms full of robot stuff, yawn, boring.  My room is at the end of the hall; it’s far more interesting and the only things in it are a bed, a ‘coon and my toy collection.”  
  
    “<I thought you lose all in ship sinking?>”  
  
    Mindfang raised her eyebrows playfully.  “Well, the nice part about staying with a machinist is that I’ve learned a few things about ‘doing-it-yourself’, how to effectively use power tools, not to mention that he’s got so many damn screwdrivers that he won’t miss a few.”    
  
    “<Industrious one!  Necessity mothergrub of invention.  Is that him?>”  
  
    Darkleer was peeking out of the doorway of his workshop to see who it was that Mindfang brought into his hive with her.  He lifted his goggles to get a better look at the tiny woman with the large spiraling horns.  “Oh, hello!  I didn’t hear you come in!  Whoof do you have here, Marquise?”  
  
    “This is a friend of mine; her name is Damara.  She’s a… traveler of sorts.  Damara, this is Horuss Zahhak, although he goes by the name Darkleer now and then.  He builds robot horses because he’s weird like that.”  
  
    Damara looked him over in appraisal.  “<Hello, horse man!  Are you not sexy beast or what!>”    
  
    Zahhak looked at her in puzzlement.  “I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t quite catch all of that.  You’re speaking Trollish, yes?  I just couldn’t quite make it out…”  
  
    “She’s from the Eastern Prefectures,” Mindfang explained.  “Her accent can be a little difficult to understand; it’s almost like its own language.”  
  
    Megido turned to Spinneret.  “<It okay.  I greet him in your language.  I know enough to get by.  He understand me.  You see.>”  
  
    Mindfang shrugged.  “Fill your boots!”  
  
    Damara looked down at her feet.  “<But I not wearing boots…>”  
  
    “Figure of speech, my dear.  It means ‘Go for it!’”  
  
    After a moment to clear her throat, Damara bowed slowly towards Horuss, and then raised her hand in greeting before bellowing “HERRO, HORSE MAN!  PREASE MEET YOU!  YOU ROOK SO FINE!”   
  
    Spinneret did everything she could to keep a straight face and was mostly successful.  
The sweat began to trickle down Zahhak’s forehead and he wiped it away as best he could with the back of his hand.  “Oh!  Er… hello to you, too!  It’s a pleasure to…”  
  
    “I BRING YOU GIFT!  HERE SEE!”  Megido lifted her skirt and extracted the orb from between her legs, which she presented proudly to him.  The thin layer of red overtop of the white sphere gave it a distinctly pink tinge, which reminded all present of something.  “I GIVE YOU MOON!  WHAT BETTER GIFT THAN MOON?  NOTHING!  ABSORUTRY NOTHING!  HERE!  YOU TAKE!”  
  
    Darkleer’s mouth worked open and closed but no intelligible sound came out of it.  The amount of sweat that poured down his face and onto his black and indigo bodysuit was more than Mindfang had ever seen.  “Uh… Uh… Uh…”   
  
    “WHAT?  YOU NO RIKE?  WHAT WRONG WITH MOON?  IS OKAY!  I SURE I HAVE SOMETHING ERSE IN HERE FOR YOU!  YOU COME ROOK!  I PUT MOON BACK NOW!”  Damara slipped the orb back into the orifice from which she took it with practiced ease.  “I RET YOU RUMMAGE IF YOU RIKE!  OH, I KNOW!  YOU RIKE RED SNAPPER?  I HAVE RED SNAPPER FOR YOU!  YOU SEE IT?  ROOK CROSERY!”  She thrust her hips at him invitingly.  
  
    Darkleer was visibly trembling.  “Er… uh… er… My!  Look at the time!  I have to… go something… and do something, too!  Er… yeah… nice to… um… something!”  Horuss disappeared into his shop, closed the door as quickly as he could, and the sounds of machinery could be heard seconds later.    
  
    Mindfang and the Handmaid looked at one another, and then burst out laughing.  “Oh gods, that was priceless!” Spinneret cackled.  “I have never seen him sweat like that before!  I mean, he sweats a lot most of the time, but he was just dripping with it!”  
  
    “<I know!  He like fountain of sweat!  It fly off of him!  Pssh!  Pssh!>” Megido made flicking motions with her fingers for effect.  “<I say sorry to him tomorrow.  He sure hot and bother, though!  You think he rub one out now?  Should we go help?>"  
  
    “Ummmmmmmm… probably not.  Come on, let’s go to my respiteblock.  I would be more than happy to see your…” Mindfang snorted with glee and disbelief, “Red Snapper!”  Gales of laughter rocked them both again.    
  
    “<So, he hung like horse, too?>” Damara inquired.  “<That outfit not leave much to imagining but maybe he tuck?  Or strap to leg like gun?>”  
  
    Mindfang shuddered.  “Bluh.  I wouldn’t know.”  
  
    Megido was incredulous.  “<What the fuck?  You all people not know?  You not ride him hard and put away wet?  He big chunk of fudge!  Young and virile!  Must be more fun to fuck than screwdriver!>”  
  
    Spinneret opened the door to her respiteblock.  “I don’t know… He’s not a bad guy, but he’s got some serious issues.  He spends an awful lot of time crying.  All things considered, Horuss has been through a lot.  He seems to have this weird pale obsession with olivebloods… particularly the ones who play up the whole ‘cat’ thing.”   
  
    “<He pale for olive girl like you pale for olive girl?>”  
  
    Mindfang thought about this for a moment and then understood what Megido was getting at.  “Oh!  No, no, no… not like Felida and I.   No, he’d be too afraid of hurting one to do that.   It’s kind of a guilt complex he seems to have developed, especially where one of them is concerned.  Do you know anything about the Disciple?”  
  
    “<Woman who love Signless?>”  
  
    “That’s right.  Darkleer there was the fellow who put an arrow into him and chose to spare her life.  That cost him his good standing with the Condesce.”  
  
    A thinly veiled look of contempt crossed Damara’s face at the sound of the name.  “<Enemy of my enemy is my friend.>” She looked back towards the door to Zahhak’s workshop.  “<That him?  He kill Signless?>”  
  
    “Yes.  Hard to believe, isn’t it?”  Mindfang barely had a chance to finish her sentence when Damara flickered yellow.  “You just went and watched it again, didn’t you?”  
  
    Megido’s nod confirmed this.  “<I see oliveblood catgirl, too!  She cute. But so sad.>”  
  
    Mindfang swallowed before asking another question.  “Did you… happen to see a jadeblood there, perchance?  She was probably crying, too…”  
  
    Another flicker.  “<I see her. Black and green dress.  She your Porrim?  Dolorosa?>”  
  
    “Yeah… that’s her.”  
  
    “<Yes.  She sad, too.  So pretty.  You make her very happy, you know.  Mess her up a bit to start.  What you did was like putting her in closet.  Is same.>”  
  
    Spinneret hung her head.  “I know.  I know that quite well now.  Lesson learned.  And once again, the hard way.”      
  
    Damara suddenly put her arms around Mindfang.  “<At least you learn.  I tell you, you smart lady.  You just need learn little quicker.  Better late than not ever!>”    
  
    The Marquise returned the embrace and enjoyed the comfort it brought.  “I suppose you’re right.  Soooooooo…”  Spinneret broke away and turned on the lamp beside her bed; she noticed that her guest had closed the door and was already undressing.  Much of her melancholy faded away at the prospect of what pleasures were to come.  “You know, that’s why I like spending time with someone… experienced.  I don’t have to fumble around with telling you what to do next.”  
  
    “<To use horse man words, this not our first rodeo.>”  
  
    Mindfang chuckled.  “You’re not kidding!”  
  
    Damara cocked her head slightly and looked at Spinneret, who was in the process of removing her shirt.  “<No, I not kidding!  You and me already done this once upon time.  This Round Two!>”   
  
    “What the blue hell are you talking about, dear?  I’m sure I would have remembered such a thing!”  
  
    A soft chortle.  “<You remember when you get ball from Piece of Shit in Green Suit?  What he tell you?>”  
  
    Spinneret thought for a moment.  “Vaguely.  I dreamed about it not that long ago, too…”  
  
    The Handmaid responded with another strange smile.  “How your snoutbeast sandwich, Captain?”  
  
    Mindfang’s jaw dropped.  “It WASSSSSSSS you!  But… your speech was considerably better back then compared to what you just…”  
  
    “Please… I embellish for Horse Man.  I can carry on conversation just fine.  I prefer my maiden tongue, though, if it please you.  I am happy you can understand it.”    
  
    Spinneret couldn’t help but laugh.  “You are a clever one.  Now, come lie down and show me how you do that with the ball.  We’re going to have to clean it up good when we’re done, though:  I do have plans for it.”  
  
    Damara flopped onto the bed, rolled over onto her back, splayed her legs and effortlessly produced the sphere.  “<You have plan for this?>”  
  
    “Yeah, I do… Unless you actually are going to take it back to him?”  
  
    “<Ha, ha!  Fuck that!  This is best thing that happen to me in long time!  I can keep looking and not find!  I can come here to visit and he not see me!  In time, though, he forget about it.  Then, who find it might be able to use it without him know!  Now THAT might be advantage!  Is that what you hope?>”  
  
    Mindfang sat down beside her and picked up the ball, which was still a decidedly pink shade, with her metallic hand.  “More or less.  In the meantime, howeverrrrrrrr… how about you teach me your ball trick and I’ll show you how to make a toy out of a battery powered screwdriver, a wad of electrical tape and part of a sock.”  
  
    “<Ooh!  Maybe I need to store screwdriver in closet!>”  
  
    “Maybe you do, Damara.  Maybe you do.  I’m sure I can spare you one!”    
  
    Megido replied with a dark grin.  “<I’d like that!>”  
  
    Spinneret gave the sphere back to her and peeled off her leggings slowly for her guest’s benefit.  “I’m sure!  Now, let’s find out what else you liiiiiiiike…”  She sat down on the bed, swung her legs over and draped them over Damara’s, copying the other’s position but now facing each other.  She then reached down over the edge, retrieved her makeshift toy from under the bed and let Megido have a look at it, before taking it back and turning it on.   _If you can’t be with the one you love, then love the one you’re with, she thought.  My time… his time… will come soon enough.  I might as well embrace the now, because unlike her, time only moves one way for me.  There may be more of me in the other universes she speaks of, but I’m just me, whether anyone else likes it or not.  I’ve made my share of enemies, and I’m going to make more; it’s just my nature.  But then, if I can bring something good to someone else’s life once in a while, then maybe it’ll all balance out in the end.  That is what she was talking about, wasn’t…_  
  
    “ <Hey!  Wake up over there, Spider Lady!  You talking too much in your own head?  Blah blah blah inside your thinkpan!  You gonna make blue flap wetness for ball or you gonna have conversation with self all night?>”  
  
    Mindfang gave her a fangs-out smile.  “You are a perceptive one, aren’t you?  Okay, my friend, let’s see if I can teach even you a thing or two.  Everyone still has something to learn, after all…”


	14. Condemnation - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the far-flung future, two adolescent trolls (best friends and a bit more) who are on a treasure hunt discover a box with two peculiar items in it: a black covered book and a white sphere. These items will, in time, irrevocably change their lives in ways they couldn't imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because this chapter deals with two of the younger future Alternian trolls, I should probably tag this for "Underage Sexuality" even though I don't get anywhere near as explicit with these two as I have with the others in chapters previous. Some of you may have a problem with that, some of you might even be disappointed. ;) There is innuendo and flashing, and their behaviours I think would be in accordance with a society that relies on its adolescents to mate. Most of you don't have a problem with this, but it's for those who might that I add this note; you can skip this chapter and it won't affect your enjoyment of the story. On the other hand, I had a lot of fun writing these two and hope I captured their personalities well. Carry on...**
> 
>  The note above should hopefully take care of some of the concerns I had about this chapter for you reader-types, but I honestly think most of you have no problem with the adolescents in Homestuck being involved with each other (at least due to the troll's situation on Alternia). Anyway, this could almost serve as a standalone story, but I wanted a capstone for Serket and Pyrope (the elder) and how their descendants interacted, not to mention how Vriska obtain's Doc Scratch's ball, which is so steeped in Horuss' void powers by being on that island for so long, there's no way Doc could see her unless someone pointed out to him that Vriska had it...
> 
> Also attached to this is new art by Lynnai! She just finished illustrating this scene: click here to see the art: [[link]](http://drhicks76.deviantart.com/art/Scourge-Sisters-Utterly-Unstoppable-382661379) for information about how to win a print in the near future! (P.S. - Link works now)
> 
> ONE MORE CHAPTER after this one!!!
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link]](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)

  
**EPILOGUE**  
  
    “Come ON!  What’s in the fucking box?”  
  
    “Settle down, Terezi!  Geeeeeeeez…”  
  
    “Well, we came all this way for whatever’s in here!  I can’t wait to see it!”  
Vriska Serket sat on the floor of their tent and gazed at the cracked wooden crate with her special eye, hoping it would reveal any traps or dangerous items before they did any damage.  Seeing none, she gingerly reached forward and removed the top of it.  Nothing exploded or sprung forth to attack them.    
  
    “Hurry up!  I wanna see!”  Terezi Pyrope slid up behind Vriska and grabbed her friend around the midsection from behind while looking over her shoulder at their prize.    
   
    Vriska could feel something soft pressing into her back and she felt herself get excited, perhaps as much as the excitement of scoring this fresh loot.   _Bitch already has a sweet set of spheres,_ Vriska thought jealously, _but at least I’ve had plenty of chances to see them on this trip…_ It took a bit of effort on her part to encourage Pyrope to get naked, including a lot of not-entirely-accidental nudity on her own part, but she suspected Terezi was less than impressed with Vriska’s own flat chest and lack of hips.   Not that it stopped them from finally experimenting in the tent during the day; it took some convincing to make Terezi comfortable enough to start kissing but during the week they spent traveling across the land, she and her best friend had moved from kissing and slapping each other around above the waist to below.  The only thing that stopped them from continuing that during the two day boat ride was Pyrope’s accursed seasickness; no way was Vriska going to make out with somebody who spent the whole night leaning over the rail puking her fucking guts out.    
  
    “Okay, okay… don’t get your shit in a knot.  Let’s just see what that map brought us to.”  Once Vriska removed the lid of the crate, both of them gasped simultaneously at what lie inside:  a large black book with a blue symbol on the cover… a symbol that matched the one on Vriska’s shirt perfectly.    
  
    “Hooooooooly shit… what IS this?”  
  
    Terezi rolled her eyes.  “It’s a book, dumbnook!  Pick it up!”  
  
    With a cautiousness bordering on outright reverence, Vriska did just that.  She placed it on the floor of the tent and opened the front cover.  Both girls looked on with anticipation as Vriska turned the first pages.  “To whoever finds this, you are reading the journals of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, the Gam8lignant queen of the seven seas,” Vriska read aloud.  “I will tell you of my adventures and exploits, my conquests and successes, and maybe even just a little 8it about the world through my own eyes and through tales told to me 8y those lucky enough to share my 8ed.  Where shall I 8egin?  It’s a good thing I chose so large a 8ook 8ecause, 8elieve you me, I fully intend to fill every single page…”  
  
    “I wonder if she did fill them all?  You wanna look?” Terezi asked.  
  
    Vriska, who was almost struck speechless at the sheer awesomeness of this book, slapped Pyrope’s reaching hand away.  “Hey!  Fuck off!  My book!  And, just so you know, there’s a special place in the blue hells for those who read the last page of a book before its time.”    
  
    “As if!  That would suggest that there were actually blue hells to go to, much less anyone there who would give a damn about you, me and a weird old book.”    
  
    “You know,” Vriska began, “you’re gonna make a fine legislacerator one day.  And not just because of those goofy teal and red stretchies you like to strut around in when you’re hanging your stuffed beasts…”  
  
    “Scalemates,” Terezi corrected.    
  
    Vriska rolled her eyes.  “Whateverrrrrrrr.   Anyhow, all of this logical argument stuff of yours is gonna serve you well until, one of these days, you’re going to find yourself in a situation you can’t reason yourself out of.   That’s why I’m glad you came with me on this treasure hunt, Terezi:  you need to spend more time ‘doing’ instead of just talking.”    
  
    Terezi smiled her pointy-toothed smile and felt her cheeks flush.  “Come on, now… I think we’ve done plenty of ‘doing’ on this trip!”  
  
    “We still have a long trip home, remember.  Plenty more to come, I hoooooooope…”  
  
    “Urk.  Don’t remind me… Not looking forward to any more boat time, but we’re going to have to do it… Unless there’s something else in this box like a set of keys to some hidden airship.”  
  
    “Bluh.  Who cares about flying?  Flying’s for chumps.  The sea is where it’s at!”  
  
    “Yeah, and boating’s for chunks… blowing chunks!” Terezi countered.  “What else is in that crate, anyway?”  
  
    Vriska reluctantly closed the book with an overly dramatic sigh and stuck her hand back in the box to see what else was inside.  She encountered something cool and very smooth; her long fingers wrapped around it and pulled it free from its wooden enclosure.  As she did, a strong gust of wind shook their tent and they were both startled.  “What the hell?” she asked as she examined the milky white ball in her hand.    
  
    Terezi looked at it in an effort to deduce what it was and why it was here.  “Got me.  Is there any writing on it?”  
  
    The slender girl rotated the ball in her hand in an effort to find any markings on it, and was surprised to find a window of sorts.  “Whoa… hold on.  What’s this for?”  


    “What’s what for?”  
  
    Vriska gave Terezi a funny look.  “What do you mean ‘what’s what for’?  That black spot right there.”  
  
    “Okay, Vriska, I think there’s something wrong with that eye of yours because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
    “For fuck’s sake, are you blind or something?  There is a black spot on this ball RIGHT HERE,” she said, pointing at it.    
  
    Terezi crossed her arms and gave her friend a dubious look.  “No, there isn’t!”  
  
    Vriska gritted her teeth.  “Are you fucking with me?”  
  
    “I was about to ask you the same thing!”  
  
    “No, seriously.  There’s a black spot right here and holy shit there’s a message in it!”  
  
    An exasperated sound escaped Terezi’s lips.  “Okay.  Whatever you say, Vriska.”  She pulled back and sat on her sleeping bag, cross-legged and pouting.    
  
    “No, really!”  
  
    Pyrope didn’t respond.  She just sat and waited for Vriska to knock it off with her dumb game.    
  
    Vriska gazed at the ball, waiting impatiently for the message to become clearer.  “It says… ‘You can see me but I can’t see you.  Ask me a question and I will tell you true.’  What on Alternia IS this thing?”  
  
    Terezi refused to reply.  She knew Serket was a fan of playing mind games with her and others and this seemed to her like that’s where this was going.    
  
    After a few moments of contemplation, Vriska decided on her question.  “Okay, then.  Here’s a question for you:  is Terezi being a stuck up biiiiiiiitch right now?”  An unimpressed snort came from the sleeping bag behind her.  “Oh, wait… here it comes… wait for it… it says, ‘No.  You should be nicer to her.  Let her ask the next question and I will prove myself.’  Huh.  How about that.  It wants you to play.”  
  
    “This.  Is.  Stupid.”  
  
    “Terezi, I’m being dead fucking serious here,” Vriska said, showing her friend the ball.  “I’m not making this up.”  
  
    “Then how come I don’t see anything?”  
  
    Serket thought about this for a moment.  I wonder… She closed her right eye and looked at the ball.  Dark spot and message visible.  She then closed her seven-pupiled right eye… and it disappeared.   Ha!  Of course!  “It’s my vision eightfold!  It’s the only way I can see the messages!  Anyone who didn’t have it wouldn’t see anything at all!  Does that not make logical sense to you, ‘pouncellor’?”   Vriska intentionally chose to address Terezi by the name their friend Nepeta Leijon called her in their online courtblock roleplaying games.    
  
    “Don’t make fun of Nepeta!” Terezi snapped.  “She could kick your ass, you know.”  
  
    Vriska made an ugly noise.  “As if.  I’ve FLARPed with her.  When the going got tough, the tough suddenly had an aversion to doing what was necessary.”  
  
    “She doesn’t like unnecessary killing.  I don’t either.”  
  
    “Come onnnnnnnn… The whole point of treasure hunting is slaying the beast that’s guarding it!  Where’s the challenge otherwise?”  
  
    Terezi gave Vriska a questioning look.  “There wasn’t one guarding this treasure!  Didn’t hear you complaining.”  
  
    Vriska looked skyward in exasperation.  “Doesn’t matter.  Look, Nepeta’s cute but she’s a wuss.  End of story.”  
  
    “You’re joking, right?  She can kill things ten times her size with nothing but her claws!” Terezi countered.  “You’re just upset because she probably wouldn’t pull up her shirt for you…”  
  
    “Yeah, big loss.  That girl probably won’t grow spheres till she’s ten sweeps old and on a spaceship off of this rock.”  
  
    Terezi looked at Vriska’s chest.  “You should talk.”  Vriska scowled fiercely and Pyrope knew she hit a sore spot.  “Hey, I’m sorry.  That was mean of me.”  
  
    “Hmph.  It’s not like all of us get a beautiful pair just dealt to us like some people I know…” Vriska said with more than a hint of bitterness.    
  
    Maybe this will make her happy… “You mean like these?”  Terezi grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up high enough to let Vriska see her teal-tinged breasts.  She noticed it had the desired effect of putting a smile back on Serket’s face, so she let it fall back down and showed off a pointy-toothed grin.    
  
    Vriska sat down beside Terezi and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.  “Gods, you’re beautiful.  Did you know that?”  
  
    “Shut up!”  
  
    “No, really!  I mean it!”    
  
    Terezi laughed in spite of herself.  “Don’t make me bite you!”  
  
    “Bite me, then!” Vriska challenged.  
  
    Pyrope replied by planting her lips on Vriska’s neck and sucking, followed by a couple of nips with her teeth, which made her wonder if she would come back with blue on her mouth this time.    
  
    Vriska closed her eyes in pleasure but was anxious to get Terezi involved with her new bauble.  She gently pushed her friend away from her neck. “Okay, that was hot.  Now come on, ask the ball a question already!”  
  
    Terezi wiped her lips; she checked the back of her hand for any blue streaks, but none were visible.   _Drat… maybe I ought to file them a bit more when I get back to the hive._  “Sure.  Tell me how that’s supposed to work again?  You could just tell me ‘yes’ or ‘no’ and I wouldn’t know any different!”  
  
    “Okay, genius, then why don’t you ask a question that wouldn’t result in a ‘yes’ or ‘no’ answer?  You’re the wannabe legislacerator; how do you think we should do it?”    
  
    After pondering this for a few moments, Terezi suggested, “The only logical answer is that I’d have to ask a question that I knew the answer to but you didn’t.”  
  
    Vriska put a hand to her chin.  “Iiiiiiiinteresting.  Well, then, I’m very curious what you come up with!”    
  
    Terezi sat silently for a while trying to think of a question that would prove the veracity of this strange object’s supposed abilities.  The wind howled and rain began to spatter against the fabric roof of the tent, but it didn’t derail Pyrope’s thought process.    
  
    “Come onnnnnnnn!  Hurry uuuuuuuup!  We don’t have all damn night, you know!”  
  
    “Actually, we do!” Terezi grumbled at the interruption.  “There’s really no where else we need to be.  Now shut up and let me think… Gods, you’re impatient!”  
  
    Vriska bounced up and down beside her.  “Hurry up!  Hurry up!  Hurry up!  Hurry up!  Hurry up!  Hurry up!  Hurry up!  Hurry up!”  
  
    Terezi pushed Vriska over into the side of the tent wall.  “Fuck, you’re annoying!  You seriously need to spend some time in a recupracoon or something!”    
  
    “Sure do!  Wanna join me?”  She rolled over onto her own sleeping bag and patted it invitingly.    
  
    “That’s not a ‘coon and you know what I mean.  Now just stow it for a minute; I think I might have something!”  
  
    “Fiiiiiiiine…”  Vriska fidgeted with the ball and waited as best she could for her friend to come up with a useful question.    
  
    After a couple of minutes, Terezi said, “All right, I got it!  Ask your ball this…”  
  
    “Ask it yourself!  I’m sure it can hear you just fine!”  
  
    “Okay, then.  Before we left, I set up a new FLARP persona.  I told Aradia and Tavros what it was, but I hadn’t got around to telling you about it yet.”    
  
    Vriska gave her an unhappy look.  “You told Little Miss Happyhorns and Toreadork and not me.  Some best friend you are!”  
  
    “Maybe it was going to be a surprise, okay?  It needs some work, too.  I don’t see you coming up with anything cool yet, either!  We really need to get on it if we’re going to start adventuring with them soon!”  
  
    “Sure, whatever.  Look, ask a question already, will you?”  
  
    “And ‘Toreadork’?  Really, Vriska?  I know you like him.  The way you tease that guy… it’s so painfully obvious you’re flushing for him.”  
  
    Vriska pursed her lips.  “Are you out of your tree?”  
  
    Terezi laughed.  “Why, yes!  Yes I am!  And now I’m in a tent with you.  Maybe we should call you Captain Obvious?”  
  
    “For fuck’s sake, never mind that weak-willed doofus!  I’m out here with you right now, aren’t I?  Would you rather I go camping with Megido next time?  Maybe I can get her to show me her flap and then what?”  
  
    “Don’t try to make me jealous, Vriska.”  Terezi sat up straight and crossed her arms over her knees.  “And as much of a sweetheart as Aradia is, I think you’d have to try awfully hard to get her to do anything like what we’ve been doing this week.  She doesn’t strike me as someone who’s going to be ‘easy’ by any stretch.  Besides, I think she’s got it bad for that Sollux guy.”    
  
    “Who?  Never heard of him,” Vriska retorted.  “And as for Tavros, the less said, the better.  At least you have some courage.  Quite a bit, actually.  You’ve really impressed me, you know.”  
  
    Terezi sighed.  “Here you go, buttering me up again.  What do you want, anyway?”  
  
    “FOR YOU TO ASK A FUCKING QUESTION!!!!!!!!”  
  
    “Okay!  Okay!  Settle down!  Jegus…”  Pyrope took a deep breath and began, “So, like I said, I’ve created a new FLARP persona.  I’m going to write it down on this piece of paper… where did you put the pen and paper, Vriska?”    
  
    Serket shrugged.  “Damned if I kno-oh!  Wait a sec… Hey, ball!  If you’re so smart, where’s the pen and paper?”  
  
    “And?” Terezi asked.  
  
    “It says, ‘They are under your sleeping bag, Vriska.’  Huh.  It knows my name.”  
Pyrope sighed.  “That’s still not proof to me, you know.”  
  
    Vriska reached under her blue sleeping bag and extracted the pen and paper set they used to take notes and draw maps on.  “Maybe not, but is this?”  
  
    “No.  Now give me those and we can finally maybe get that proof?”  
  
    “And they call me pushy…”  
  
    “You ARE pushy!” Terezi laughed.  
  
    Vriska wrinkled her nose at the suggestion.  “Hey, you pushed ME over a little while ago, remember?”  
  
    Terezi smiled.  “Yeah, you were asking for it.  Anyway, just let me jot this down… no peeking!  You turn around!  I want to do this just right!”  
  
    “Fiiiiiiiine.”  
  
    A quickly scribbled word later, Terezi folded the paper up as tightly as she could and placed it under her pillow.  “Okay, here we go:  I have written the name of that new FLARP persona down on the paper that I have just tucked under my pillow.  That name came to me as a suggestion from my lusus and only she, as well as two of my friends, know what it is.  If you are the oracle you claim to be, can you tell Vriska and I what that name is?”  
  
    Vriska rotated the orb so that she could see the message that she hoped would soon be displayed.  “Okay, here it comes…”  
   
    Terezi was actually more excited about this than she thought she’d be.  “And?”  
  
    After a few seconds, Vriska squinted at the white sphere and spoke one word:  “Redglare.”  
  
    Pyrope’s hands flew to her mouth and Vriska knew right then and there that what she was holding could very well be the most valuable treasure she’d ever encountered.   _In fact, it might very well be the most valuable treasure in existence!_  she thought to herself.    
  
    “Hey, wait a minute… how do I know Aradia or Tavros didn’t tell you?”  Terezi asked.    
  
    “Trust me, Terezi; the last thing I would talk to those two about would be your new pseudonym.  In fact, how do I know that you’re not screwing with my thinkpan now?”  
  
    Terezi’s hand was visibly shaking as she slipped it under her pillow and retrieved the folded paper.  She passed it to Vriska, who opened her hand to take it.  Vriska rapidly unfolded it to find, in big letters, the word REDGLARE written on it.    
  
    “Hooooooooly shit…”    
  
    “Yeah.  Agreed.  What exactly is it that you have there, Vriska?”  
  
    Serket gazed in wonder at this peculiar object.  “I don’t honestly know.  But can you imagine what we could accomplish with this?  We could defeat any foe who dared to stand against us!  We would be a scourge against the unworthy…” She looked at Terezi and added, “…and the unrighteous, the likes of which Alternia has never seen!”    
  
    “Sisters of Scourge!” Terezi offered excitedly.  
  
    Vriska nodded.  “Scourge Sisters.  Utterly unstoppable.”  She grinned widely at the thought.    
  
    “Of course, that means you’re finally going to have to come up with a decent persona yourself, you know.”  Pyrope looked at the ball and quietly wished she could see what Vriska saw.   _It does leave me at a disadvantage… If Vriska ever decided to turn on me, I wouldn’t be able to use that orb at all.  Maybe I’d be best off to convince her to utilize it sparingly…_  “You know, maybe we ought to be careful with that thing.  Perhaps we should put it away for now.”  
  
    “Are you fucking nuts?” Vriska asked, hoping her friend would pick up on the incredulous tone in her voice.  “Now?  When we’ve just got our claws on the most amazing loot that’s ever been found?  We should just be starting to learn about anything we can so that we’re prepared for anything that’s going to be thrown at us…”  
  
    They were startled by a beeping noise coming from Vriska’s portable husktop computer.  “What the fuck… I thought I told everyone we were going to be away for a while.”  She placed the sphere back in its crate and opened the portable machine.  Her Trollian chat program was indicating that someone was trying to contact her.  “I swear, if that fuckwit Tavros is trying to pester me, I’ll…”  
  
    “Kiss him on the lips when he least expects it?” Terezi offered, watching as the program made its connections.    
  
    “Hell no!  I’ve got you for that, remember?”  Vriska demonstrated this by pressing her lips to Pyrope’s again and slipping her tongue in this time for good measure.  Terezi returned this hungrily, excited at the prospect of what their future together may hold.    
  
    As the list of names in Vriska’s chat client began to populate, Terezi broke away and started to read over them, just to see who she knew.  I’m there… Aradia… Tavros… hee hee, Karkat… Nepeta… Kanaya?  “Hey, who’s Kanaya Maryam?”  
  
    “Who?”  Vriska blushed and she knew her friend would catch it; she didn’t miss much.  
   
    “Ohhh… My, my, Serket, you certainly do have all kinds of irons in the fire, don’t you?  Oh, wow!  She’s a jadeblood?  That’s so cool!  I’ve never met one!  How did you find her?”  Pyrope ran her fingers through Vriska’s long, unruly black hair.  “Or would you tell me?”  
  
    Vriska let her shoulders drop.  “If you MUST know, she’s quite a clothing designer.  I met her in a chatspace and we got talking about dresses.  She’s very talented.  I even went to meet her once.”  
  
    “You did?  Maybe I am getting jealous!”    
  
    “Maybe you should be!  She’s verrrrrrrry pretty.  Smart, too.”  
  
    Terezi raised an eyebrow.  “Oh, really!  You’ll have to send me her handle!  I might be in the market for a new custom outfit.”  
  
    “I’m sure you are.”  Vriska said with some suspicion.  
  
    Pyrope continued her perusal of Vriska’s list.  “Equius Zahhak?  Who’s he?”  
  
   “Friend of Aradia’s.  Kind of.  He’s a mechanical genius; lives just across the canyon from me, too.  He’s kinda weird for an indigoblood, though.  He likes it when I tell him what to do.”  
  
    “Hm.  That IS weird… oh gods, really?  You’ve got Karkat’s buddy Gamzee on yours?  That Makara guy is a fucking clown.”    
  
    Vriska was a little surprised to hear such a vitriolic statement from her tealblood companion.  “Hey, now.  Just because the guy paints his face and drinks horrid concoctions is no reason to be so vicious.”  
  
    Terezi shuddered slightly.  “Something’s not right with that dude.  I just can’t put my finger on it.  Sometimes he makes me laugh, and sometimes I just want to punch him right in the face.”    
  
    “Oooooooo… that sounds a bit caliginous to me!  My turn to be jealous now?”  
  
    A soft chuckle.  “Hardly.  Besides, which way are you and I leaning here anyway?”    
  
    Terezi started idly stroking one of Vriska’s asymmetrical horns, which made her shiver.    
  
    “I’ll tell you when I figure it out.  We’re still young enough to vacillate without too much in the way of consequences, right?  We kiss, we roughhouse, we fool around with each others’ junk, what more do you want?”  
  
    Pyrope shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It’s all good, I guess, but you better figure it out before the Imperial Drone shows up on our hives’ doorsteps. We’re old enough; could be any day now!  So, who’s Eridan Ampora?”  
  
    Vriska laughed.  “You want to talk caliginous?  That right there is a likely candidate for something pitch.  He likes to come on and try to bait me into going treasure hunting with him.  Not only that, but he wants me to help him build some kind of Doomsday Machines so that he can rid the planet of… ahem… ‘landdwelling scum’.  He’s a real piece of work.”  
  
    “Oh, goody.  A megalomaniacal seadweller.  A fine choice to chum around with.”  
  
    “’Chum around…’  You’re a funny girl, you know that?”  
  
    Terezi smiled her angular smile.  “Yeah, I know.  It’s a dangerous combination… holy shit, you’re talking to an HEIRESS?”  
  
    “Oh!  Feferi Peixes?  Yeah, she’s the Empress in Waiting.”  
  
    “How the hell did you meet her?”  
  
    Vriska raised an eyebrow and offered a smug look.  “It helps to know the right people.  I can totally hook you up.”  Terezi produced a snorting laugh at her feeble fish pun.  “I met her through Eridan.  Those two are good friends.  I have a funny feeling he wants more than that from her, but she’s not taking the bait…”  
  
   “Okay,” Terezi said, “now you’re overdoing it.”  
  
    “What can I say?  Maybe I like a good fish pun as much as the next gill?”  
  
    “Ugh!  You’re relentless!  So… who’s the dude in white?”  
  
    Vriska looked at Terezi.  “What dude in white?”  
  
    Pyrope pointed at the screen.  “That dude in white.  The one with the message waiting for you.  That’s why this thing was beeping, remember?”  
  
    “I don’t know any dude in… white…”  She opened the chat window but there was nothing visible.  “Is this some kind of a fucking joke?  Why would it produce a window if there was no text in it?”  
  
    “I don’t think it’s empty, Vriska.  Try selecting the text with your cursor?”    
  
    As soon as Vriska did this, words became immediately visible and she read them out loud.  “’Hello.  I know we haven’t met before but I do enjoy this first time.  I find your bewilderment amusing…’  Seriously, what the blue fuck is this?  Should I answer him?”  
Terezi analyzed what was written.  “Why not?  I’ve never seen anyone use white text before.  Even Karkat’s weird grey text is uncommon, but this is totally a first for me.”  
  
    “Okay, if you say so…”    
  
     AG: So, who the hell are you?  
  
    [o] I am someone who can be a great deal of help to someone like you who is in need of my brand of assistance.  
  
    AG: Seriously?  I don’t even know who you are.  What makes you think I need your help or anybody else’s?  
  
    [o] Your response suggests that perhaps you are in greater need of help than you think.  One should never turn down the offer of assistance.  It could be considered ungracious.    
  
    Vriska looked at Terezi, who replied with an open-handed ‘I don’t know what to say’ gesture.    
  
    AG: Well listen here, fella, unless you show me what it is you’re talking about, take a hike.  I’ve got waaaaaaaay more things going on right now than you know.  
  
    [o] I can tell you about your future.  
  
    Both Vriska and Terezi were wide-eyed.  “Do you think he knows about the ball?”  Terezi asked.  “I mean, look at his handle.  He’s writing in white and he uses a circle as his mark.  He must be the guy behind that sphere!  Should we tell him we have it?”  
  
    Vriska thought about this very carefully.  “Hell, no!  We offer no information.  If he is controlling it, we’ll figure that out soon enough.  If not, then he doesn’t need to know sweet fuckall.  There is no knowledge that is not power, Terezi.  Watch and learn…”  
  
    AG: Really.  Prove it.  
  
    [o] When it comes to the future, proof is a moving target.    
  
    AG: Yeah, that’s what I thought.  Hit the road, weirdo.  And pick a colour that’s easier to read next time.  
  
    [o] Vriska, you and Eridan will soon find a treasure the likes of which you have never seen.    
  
    “Well, he knows your name,” Terezi said.  “Do you think he knows mine or did he make a mistake saying Eridan there?”  
  
    “I don’t know… let’s see…”  
  
    AG: How do you know my name?  Is this Eridan?  
  
    [o] Do I sound like Eridan?    
  
    AG: No, but how do I know he doesn’t have another account?  
  
    [o] You don’t.  You have only my word.  
  
    AG: Hurray.  That and two boonbucks will get me on the hoverbus.  Keep talking.  
  
    [o] These treasures will be weapons that will change everything.  Particularly your relationships with each other and your friends.    
  
    Vriska raised an eyebrow.  
  
    AG: Says you.  
  
    [o] Indeed.  I said just that.  
  
    _Hmmmmmmmm…_  
  
     AG: What about the friend I’m with right now?  Anything to say on that subject?  
  
    A pause.  
  
    [o] I cannot see you or who you are with right now.  This is actually why I thought it would be a good time to contact you:  to prove to you that even my abilities have their limits.  
  
    “Why would he tell you something like that?” Terezi wondered.  “He seems to be reaching for something… likely information?”  
  
    “Yeah, I bet.  He can pound sand.”    
  
    AG: Sorry to hear that.  Tell me again then what good you are to me?  
  
    [o] I know of your abilities.  In time you will come to come to overrate them.  I will give you advice so that perhaps the damage you cause by using them will be minimized.  You can choose to listen to my advice or ignore it.  Being intelligent, you will listen.  Being arrogant, you will ignore it anyway.  That is the nature of those of your ilk.  However, one way or another, I assure you that you will have a very important role to play in the coming days.  I fully expect that you will play it willingly or unwillingly.  In the end, it won’t matter.  The only question that remains is what becomes of you because of it.  You will hear from me again.]  
  
    AG: And what if I don’t want to?  
  
    [o] What you want is irrelevant.  All I can tell you is what’s going to happen.    
  
    AG: Well, fuuuuuuuuck yoooooooou!  
  
    [o] I will never entirely comprehend the reason why those of your persuasion are so obsessed with inviting me to sexual activity.  Nevertheless, I will take it as a compliment.  I will return when the time is right.  You’re welcome.  
  
    AG: Whatever.  Weirdo.  
  
  
    After a moment, the window closed without any prompting from Vriska.  Terezi made a point of remembering what the handle the white writer used looked like, just in case she had her own questions.  There was no guarantee he would listen to her queries, but it couldn’t hurt to have an ace in the hole, just in case.    
  
    Vriska closed her husktop and tossed it aside.  “Grrrrrrrr.  That was absolutely useless.  Compared to my little white friend, anyway.”  She picked up the sphere and asked “So, who was that fellow?”  
  
    Terezi perked up her ears.  “What does it say?”  
  
    “’Somebody… who knows… what he’s… talking about.’  Hm.   Well, I’m glad you think so, ball, because I was ready to write that chump off.  But if you say that he’s worth listening to, I’ll believe you.”    
  
    “There has to be a connection of some kind between that guy and this orb, Vriska.  There’s no such thing as coincidence.  Not when it’s this blatant.”  
  
    Vriska nodded.  “You’re probably right.  That being said, why would he dig for information about my whereabouts if he already had it?  Unless that was part of the scam.  What do you think?”  
  
    “I think you should be cautious, especially if you end up going out treasure hunting with that Eridan guy.  That was a pretty spooky prediction he gave you!”  
  
    “Spooky?  Screw that!  It was wicked!  I’m going to get some sick firepower by the sounds of it!  Damn, Terezi, sometimes life is good!  Especially when you get a good run of good luck like this!  Some days I feel like I have ALL of the luck!”  
  
    Terezi rolled her eyes.  “All of it.  Yes, yes, I know.”  
  
    Vriska slipped in behind her and started rubbing her shoulders.  “Heyyyyyyyy… I’m not the only one who stands to benefit here.  If I can score some sweet loot for me, be assured I’ll be looking out for you, too!  You could stand to find yourself a better weapon than that ugly white stick with the dragon head on it!”  
  
    “I like my dragon cane!” Terezi replied, not entirely sure if she was feigning insult or not.    
  
    “Seriously?  Come on, it looks like you’re walking around with a cane and you’re not even a cripple.  You need something with a bit more… style.  Like they say, ‘do it with style or don’t bother doing it!’”  
  
    Pyrope leaned back and rested her head on Serket’s bony shoulder, then looked up into her face.  “Sometimes I prefer substance over style… don’t you?”  
  
    Vriska was thankful Terezi’s horns weren’t full adult size as they probably would’ve taken one of her eyes out with that manoeuver if they were.  “You’re gonna have to be careful with those sharp and pointy bits when you get older, girl!  You’re gonna hurt someone someday!”  
  
    “Hopefully it’s not you… unless this gets blacker than redder?”    
  
    With a smile on her face, Vriska leaned in and kissed Terezi’s ear, and then lightly bit it.  “Guess we’ll find out in due time… Unless you want me to ask the ball?”  
  
    Terezi shook her head slightly.  “I don’t think so.  Some things are better left not known, especially where love is concerned, no?”  
  
    Vriska didn’t quite know how to answer that.  “If you say so, dear.  I personally like to think uncertainty is for losers, but if you want to leave some stones unturned when it comes to you and me, then I’ll do it your way.”  She placed a hand on Terezi’s chin and turned her head to kiss her once again.  “Now, how about you use this paper to draw me what your Redglare will look like; I’m going to read this book because it is just begging me to do so.”  
  
    “All right,” Terezi replied, and moved so Vriska could slide out from behind her.  She picked up the pen and paper and started to draw.  “You know, I really suck at this.”  
  
    Vriska sat cross-legged on her sleeping bag and opened the book onto her lap.  “Keep practicing and someday you’ll be as good at it as I am!”  
  
    Pyrope couldn’t stifle the laugh in time.  “Yeah, okay!  Aim high, I guess!”  
  
    “Hey!  None of that out of you!” Vriska admonished, but she was smiling as she did so.  As she leafed through the pages of Mindfang’s journal, she was amazed and awed at the tales of adventures both on the sea and on the mattress.  “Hey, Terezi!”  
  
    “What now?  I’m trying to draw here, remember?”  
  
    “You should see this!  Look how she writes!  Instead of using eight of a letter like I do, she slips the number 8 in from time to time.  What a wonderful idea!”  
  
    Terezi tried her best to sound excited.  “Wow!  That’s cool.”  
  
    “It IS cool!  I think I might try that out myself next time I’m on Trollian.  Just to… mix it up a bit!”  
  
    “Mm.  You do that.”  
  
    “I will!” Vriska exclaimed and went back to her reading.   _This is AMAZING,_ she thought as she read further and further into the black covered tome. _Now THIS is something I can totally get behind.  That symbol on the cover leaves no doubt that this Mindfang is my ancestor.  Why shouldn’t I try to emulate her?_  An idea shot across her thinkpan.  “That’s it!  Terezi, I’ve got my FLARP persona!”    
  
    This time Terezi was genuinely interested.  “Really?  Do tell!”  
  
    “Why shouldn’t I embrace my heritage and be my ancestor?  Let me be ‘Marquise Spinneret Mindfang!'  The loved and feared Gamblignant queen!”  
  
    Terezi nodded.  “You know what?  That actually works for you.  I say go with it!”  
  
    “And look!  Did you see this?  There’s a folded up map inside the front cover!  Tell me that’s not another treasure map!”  
  
    After a few moments of analysis, Terezi conceded that it was, indeed, another treasure map.  “But the destination looks like it’s out in the middle of the ocean!”  
  
    “So?  What’s your point?”  
  
    “My point is that if I have to spend any more time on a boat than a day or two, I’m gonna borf all over you.  That might be one adventure you’ll have to go on with someone else.  The ball said something about you and the seadweller finding treasure; maybe that’s what it meant?”  
  
    Vriska perked up at the idea.  “I bet you’re right!  It just means I’ll have to meet that whiny finface somewhere and put up with his pouting and moaning for a few days.”  
  
    “Maybe you can practice your caliginous games with him?” Terezi offered.    
  
    A sly smile crossed Vriska’s face and in a moment, she leapt over and tackled Pyrope to the floor, sending pen and paper flying across the tent.  Once she had Terezi pinned down by the shoulders, she asked, “And how do you know I wouldn’t rather practice them with you, hmmmmmmmm?”  
  
    Terezi raised her knee into Vriska’s stomach and rolled quickly over onto her.  “Because I know you like me too much.  And because I totally own you.  That’s why.”   She leaned in and gave Vriska a long kiss on the lips and then, because the idea of it made her laugh, stuck out her tongue and sloppily licked the side of Vriska’s face before climbing off of her.  
  
    “Bluuuuuuuuh!!!!!!!!  What the hell was that all about?”  Vriska asked as she did her best to wipe the slobber off of her cheek.    
  
    “Because I could.  Now, gimme the gaper paper, I need to go outside for a minute.  And no watching this time, you creep!”    
  
    Vriska handed over the paper roll.  “You’re no fun, you know that?” she complained.    
  
    Terezi sighed.  “No, I just need some privacy is all.  I know you have no ‘personal space’ issues, but I need a bit of space to do some things.  You want to play with me, you have to let me clean up first.”  Vriska looked at her eagerly.  “By myself, thank you very much.  Go read your book while you’re waiting.  Maybe you’ll learn something.”  
  
    “Maybe I will.”    
  
    “Good.  Back in a minute.”  Terezi opened the door of the tent and made her way outside.  Vriska caught a hint of the cool wind and a few drops of rain and considered the possibility of cutting a hole in the side of the tent and just hanging her read end out there.   _It’s a shame the ruins of that building weren’t in better shape; I’m sure there must have been a gaper in there somewhere,_ she thought.  She looked back at the cover of her new book; a treasure she somehow knew was meant especially for her.   _Just think… Spinneret Mindfang must have walked upon this very island once upon a time.  I wonder what she was doing?  Fighting giant monsters?  Stealing retarded amounts of treasure?  Flushing red and waxing black for whomever she damn well wanted?  I can only imagine… or I could read this super awesome book and find out!_  
  
    As she picked up the heavy journal to set it on her lap, she lost her grip and it fell onto her legs instead, opening to a random page.  As her eyes skimmed over the contents of that particular page, one word, which appeared multiple times in those paragraphs, stood out and it made Vriska gasp.  
  
    Redglare.  
  
    _This is dangerously close to the end of the book, she thought.  I’m not sure I want to know how this ends… or maybe I need to?_  She sat in exhilarated silence, trying so very hard not to read the contents of that particular page, but the anticipation of gaining that knowledge, specifically something that likely referred to Terezi’s ancestor, was almost impossible to resist.    
  
    Vriska put a hand over her eyes… but kept peeking through the cracks between her fingers.   _Come on come on come on… she’s gonna be back soon… and then what?  Do you tell her what you’ve read?  Do you really want to know?  C’mon, Serket… shit or get off the gaper.  
   
    Will I look at Terezi differently if I do?  Will I look at MYSELF differently?  Maybe she’s right; there’s some things better off not known right away.  She recalled that Terezi said that about the ball, but not about this.  This was meant for me to have.  Maybe the Marquise is trying to tell me something I should know._  
   
    She could hear Terezi rustling around outside.   _Maybe she’s coming back already?  Now or never, Vriska.  Do it or don’t.  You can always read this later… right?_  
  
    Vriska took a deep breath and then exhaled.  She removed her hand from her eyes… and closed the front cover of the book.    
  
    _Later. Not now. Soon enough._  
  
    The door of the tent opened and a soggy-haired Terezi slipped back inside.  “So?  Learn anything?”  
  
    Vriska smiled a knowing smile.  “Maybeeeeeeee…” 


	15. Condemnation - CODA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forty sweeps have passed since a young renegade oliveblood set up her hive in an isolated cave. This night, her life would change yet again when a damaged hovership sets down beside her home. She can only hope that help will arrive in time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Condemnation, but could also be considered Chapter 0 of the third and final installment of "The Mindfang Journals", titled "Nobody Lives Forever", as the cliffhanger here is meant as a setup for it. The last book will be quite literally that: a full-sized Homestuck novel, as long as both Beautiful Jewel and Condemnation combined and then some. It's still under construction; figure I've got about 100 pages to go (it's at 380 now), and I'm debating starting to post it next week, but I just might if you folks want to see it?

**CODA**  
  
     She looked to the wall where she had scratched the tenth line in the fourth group of ten two nights ago.  She still didn’t entirely understand why she bothered with such things but then, it still helped to make sense of the world, even if she didn’t entirely belong to it anymore.   
  
     All there was in her world was the hunt, the wall and sleep.  Nothing else held any interest to her.   Sometimes the hunt was successful, sometimes there was nothing and the hunger kept her awake.  Many days were spent dreaming of the world gone by and how much she missed her matesprit.  All she had to do was look at her cave walls and she could see him.  Literally every single space on the walls was covered with artwork depicting the life of the Signless and all of the places he had been and the lessons he had taught.  There was no more space left to cover.   
  
     This particular night was warm and she didn’t need to wear the skins of the animals she had taken for sustenance.  This suited her fine; if she was going to hunt, she preferred to do so without the restriction of clothing.  The grass sweeping against her skin made her feel at home in her surroundings and there was far less chance for the colours of her garments to give away her position to the creature she was stalking at the time.   
  
     Tonight, she was wearing the black and olive green striped dress her friend Dolorosa made for her.  It was by far her favourite, and felt like a second skin to her even though it wasn’t fitting her lean frame as well as it once did.  It showed the wear and tear of forty sweeps but it still held together remarkably well, even considering what she put it though.  She debated whether to keep it on or take it off for her night’s hunt and was leaning towards removing it as the idea of fishing in the nearby stream tickled her fancy and there was no point in getting the outfit wet if she didn’t have to.  She ran her sharp fingernails through her long, scraggly hair; maybe she could stand to wash that out while she was at it.   
  
     She emerged from the cave first to take in the scents on the air, just in case there was bigger game nearby that would demand her attention instead.  Finding none, she quietly traveled to the riverbank.  As she began to disrobe by removing her bracelet, a hand carved piece that was shaped like the symbol her lusus bestowed on her, she looked up in silent awe at the heavens above.  The pink moon hadn’t risen yet and the green moon was barely at the horizon, which gave her an unobstructed view with no reflected light to take away from the canopy of stars:  captivating blue and white studs across a cloudless black velvet sky.  On these clear nights, she would look for familiar patterns and pretend they were people and animals; the very gods themselves passing before her eyes, and she would think of stories about their interactions with one another to amuse herself.  She would even ponder their relationships and wondered how animals as diverse as a cat and a crab could find love amongst the stars.  Even after all of these sweeps, the night sky never failed to fill her with grublike wonder and it made her imagination soar.  
   
     Tonight, however, the sky bore an unannounced caller to her doorstep.  
  
  
  
  
     Meulin Leijon felt the intruder’s arrival before she heard, saw or smelled it.  The low vibrations of an approaching hovership were unmistakable to her; many had passed by at a distance, but for some unknown reason, this one was bearing down on her flat patch of valley nestled between two large hills.  Few came anywhere near because the terrain wasn’t exactly inviting where landings were concerned, which was one of the reasons she selected it as her hiding place, but this one seemed to be heading directly for the pass.  She retreated to just inside the entrance to her cave and waited until she could be sure it had passed.   
  
     She was horrified to realize that the vessel was not passing, but in fact, setting down beside the stream not far from where she was mere minutes ago.  Her breathing was rapid and ragged, but she forced herself to be calm and focused on the events unfolding before her just as if she were stalking a dangerous tusked thunderbeast.   The silvery box-shaped craft turned its engines downwards and it settled into the green grass like it had always been there.   
  
     Once the propulsion lifts ceased their rumblings, one side of the transport slid up and permitted a group of trolls to emerge.  She counted ten and suspected there were still two more on board in the pilots’ cabin.  They wore military uniforms, which didn’t surprise her, but she had absolutely no idea what they were doing here.  Their logos and signs suggested they were all red- and orangebloods, and they mustn’t have suspected that she was present as they were making enough noise to drive off pretty much any animal in the vicinity.  They whooped and hollered and wrestled with each other.  Another one, an orangeblooded woman, emerged from the cockpit and shouted to them, “Well, ‘reapers, guess what.  Because some imbecile forgot to reattach the power couplings to the thrust converter after our last maintenance visit, the damn thing is officially blown.  We’re going to have to wait here until someone decides to come get us or bring the part, so get comfy; we’re here for a few hours, minimum.”  
  
     “Whooooo!  Let’s go swimmin’, shitpans!”  
  
     “How do you know what’s in that water?  You want a rash or something?”  
  
     “Maybe something will bite your bulge off!”  
  
     “You just wish you had a bulge to bite, bitch!”  
  
     This resulted in a fight breaking out, which baffled Meulin.  She recognized the sounds of language, but some of the meanings were fuzzy and lost to her.  Her grasp on basic Trollish was decent enough in her youth, but time spent away and wild caused her to lose it.  Once she fell in with her beloved Kankri and his adopted mother, Porrim, she picked up speaking and writing again, but now, so many sweeps later, much of what she learned had faded as the stars did when the red sun rose.  She could tell that this bunch was little more than a group of army ruffians, looking for trouble and making some when they couldn’t find it.   
  
     A couple of them had their boots off and were mucking around in the stream.  Meulin thought sadly that her dreams of a fish dinner would have to wait until tomorrow, thanks to these interlopers.  She pressed herself down to the ground at the very edge of her cave and watched them intently.  Most of them were boorish and violent, but a couple remained apart from the chorus of curses and fisticuffs:  the leader of the group, and the pilot, who had quite a large pair of horns that stuck straight out from the side of his head, and then curved upwards at the end.   She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy for him; they were likely a curse when it came to day-to-day life.  Meulin was immensely thankful for her own smaller horns, especially when it came to hunting; nothing like displaying a bright orange and yellow rack when you were trying to sneak up on something to scare it away.   
  
     She could tell the pilot was quite young, barely ten sweeps old.  She remembered back to being that age and embarking on the adventure of a lifetime with the young man who would become her lover and her best friend (and occasionally, someone to chew on if he was being stubborn).  She had resigned herself to the fact that her days of adventuring were over, and she hoped that this young fellow would get to experience even half of what she got to before being sent off to die in some pointless conflict somewhere.   
  
     Meulin continued to watch him in particular for some reason; his movements were different than the others, his commander’s included.  While she paced around their ship, kicking rocks and cursing, he stood still beside the grey hulk and took in the scene.  He then did something that made her mouth open with genuine surprise:  a blue flutterby made its way towards him, even with all of the commotion occurring just a short distance away from him.  The pilot extended his hand, and the insect went directly to it and perched on his open palm.  He regarded it fondly; it did not stir or try to escape.  After a few moments of silently communing with the creature, he lifted his arm to the sky and the flutterby continued on its chaotic but graceful path.  Meulin was amazed by this display and knew that no one other than her bore witness to it; the others were far too preoccupied with their pointless conflicts.   
  
     She was to find, however, that her lack of attention would become a serious problem.  As soon as the flutterby was on its way, a voice came from the riverbank:  “Hey!  What the fuck is this thing?”  
  
     Meulin looked to the source of the sound and was almost paralyzed with horror:  one of the soldiers was holding her bracelet aloft to show the others.   “Have you ever seen anything like this before?” he asked the others.   
  
     “Dunno.  What the hell is it?”  
  
     The commanding officer strode up to the fellow holding the green and black object.  “Give me that.”  He complied and she examined it closely.  “I can tell you this much:  it’s not a naturally occurring item.  You don’t just find these hanging around streams in the middle of nowhere.”  
  
     The soldier who found the bracelet put two and two together.  “You mean that there’s someone around here?”  
  
     She nodded.  “I’m thinking so.  I’m also thinking that by the colour and the shape, we’re dealing with an oliveblood.  The size of it also suggests a female.  It’s also quite clean, which tells me that she’s not only been here recently, but is still nearby.  I think we ought to go find out who lives here and what she thinks she’s doing living so far away from civilization!”    
  
     Meulin swore her pusher almost quit on her right then and there.  She couldn’t remember the word for ‘stupid’ but the emotion associated with chastising herself for being so damn careless was front and center.  The soldiers collected around the hovership and began to acquire weapons.  Five of them carried long, black lances while the others opted for what Meulin recognized as firearms.   The leader and the pilot remained with the crippled vessel while the other ten began to fan out in pairs.  “Hey, Chief!  You said we’re looking for an oliveblood, right?”  
  
     “That’s what I figure, yep.”  
  
     “All right, then!  Here, kitty, kitty!  Come out and play!” he called, knowing that many olivebloods had a proclivity towards feline characteristics.   
  
     Meulin knew that it was likely only a matter of time before they found either her or her cave; both if she chose to remain in it when they made their way to it.  She tried not to panic; she was quite confident that her hunting skills would serve her well in melee combat, but she would have difficultly dealing with the ones bearing ranged weapons such as projectile guns.  She considered herself lucky that she hadn’t removed her clothes because she would have been lacking the thing she felt she needed most at this moment, but hoped she would never have need to use.  Her fingers went to the collar of her dress and rested upon a shiny gold button with a small protrusion in the center.   She swallowed hard and then pressed down on the bump.  For a moment, nothing happened and she feared that after so many sweeps it had quit functioning, if it had ever functioned in the first place.  But, about five seconds later, the button vibrated against her neck as if to say her call for help was placed.  The questions that came to her mind were not only whether or not help would actually come, but would it come in time to make a difference?   
  
     One way or another, time was something she was rapidly running out of, and hope along with it as well.   Meulin determined that she may not survive this encounter, but damned if she was going to just roll over and let them take her without a fight, either.  She’d been taken into captivity once; it was NOT going to happen a second time.  All she could hope was that when death took her, it would be swift and relatively painless, but that was almost too much to ask of this brutal world full of brutal people.  Yet, as she prepared her defensive plans, she had a feeling that this was not her time and that there was a good chance she would live to see another sunrise and sunset.  The odds of that, however, would increase drastically if help arrived thanks to the efforts of a woman that she had never met, but had loved someone that Meulin herself once trusted with her life.  
    
     She watched the first pair starting to make their way towards the entrance to her cave.  She hoped to take them both silently but suspected it would not be so easy.  Either way, the fight was upon her, and she would meet it with fangs bared and claws out.   
  
     _It begins…_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_And now, the music of Condemnation..._  
  
00 - "From What I Once Was" by Neverending White Lights - You might get the song and artist mixed up as the lyric "neverending white lights" is present in the chorus of this one.  The "band" is one Canadian dude like me who composes music and then gets singers to sing for him.  The most famous tune he has is "The Grace", which would be the only one you may have heard (it features the singer of "City and Colour", Dallas Green, who you will hear shortly...).  The song is a ethereal opener for the world that is being presented to Mindfang by Doc Scratch while speaking of the dreamworld she finds herself in.   
  
01 - "The Main Monkey Business" by Rush - I know, any excuse for some Rush, but this instrumental was perfect for naval combat.  Just let the scene unfold in your head while you listen to it.  It's superb and captures the idea of a battle quite nicely.  
  
02 - "Scumbag Blues" by Them Crooked Vultures - Yep, the guys from "Caligulove" last time.  I can't go on enough about how perfect this is for Mindfang and her "prey".  Lots of spider-y references in the lyrics (you gotta read them), and I think this fits what Redglare thinks of her.  Also contains one of my favourite words, "solipsistic" (not that I subscribe to that particular mindset, but it just rolls off the tongue so smoothly).  
  
03 - "Silent Lucidity" by Queensryche - GORGEOUS song about lucid dreaming.  Thought this would fit the end of the second Doc Scratch interlude and the dream memory Mindfang has of how Felida loses her arm and leg, and the awakening from that dream.   
  
04 - "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" by Lisa Marie Presley - Another wonderful song for Mindfang; I think you'll loooooooove it.  ::::)   I originally had this in a Vriska FST but it begged to be used here.  SO slinky and seductive.  A great song for baiting the "righteous"; look at it as Aranea speaking almost directly to Latula.  Elvis' daughter turned out to be a decent musician.  Can't help but wonder if her last name helps or hurts her career.   
  
05 - "Skin This Cat" by Scissor Sisters - Felida obviously takes center stage in this one.  Sexy as hell, full of cat puns.  Also shows her dedication to Spinneret.  Scissor Sisters have done some great retro sounding tunes; their female singer gets about one song an album and hers are fantastic.  
  
06 - "Control" by Garbage - This one represents the back and forth between Mindfang and Redglare in Chapter 4 before it gets interrupted by the "auspistice nobody asked for".  The loss of control can be both wonderful and scary depending on the situation, and they were both in the process of breaking each other down.  This is off of Garbage's new album.

  
07 - "Fragile Bird" by City and Colour - And here he is!  The song is for Mindfang's concern about Felida's well-being; her helplessness in being unable to do anything for her without help from someone else (Horuss).  Dallas Green originally wrote this song about watching his wife go through night terrors.  One of the best Canadian songs released in 2012, I think.  
  
08 - "Horseplay" by Bill Elm and Woody Jackson - from the Red Dead Redemption soundtrack.  I wasn't sure how I'd like a cowboy video game but RDR was one of the GREATEST VIDEO GAMES I'VE EVER PLAYED.  It was more of an "experience" than a game.  Genuine terror at being chased by cougars, really giving a damn about the characters... one of a kind.  Oh, right, the story... Tell me this isn't the greatest Horuss Zahhak song ever made? If I could make video game music like this, I'd be a very happy camper.  
  
09 - "Fragile Tension" by Depeche Mode - Oh, look.  Another song with "Fragile" in the title!  Genuine coincidence, actually.  DM getting another appearance.   This speaks of the sexual tension between two black lovers to be right before it all goes down.  Lines like "There's a strange obsession/That's drawing us nearer/We don't understand it/It never gets clearer//There's something mystical in our genes/So simplistic it kicks and screams" fit this one.    
  
10 - "I Love You, I'll Kill You" by Enigma - I went through a few songs before settling on this one for the big hatesex scene.  The title pretty much says it all.  The rhythms are so hot, but there's an underlying current of darkness in it.  A song of creation and destruction.  And yeah, it's HOT as hell.  I'm told people who dig my original music are likely Enigma fans.   
  
11 - "Cybernetic" by Grum - Figured something cool and fun like this would be good for Felida trying out her new cybernetics. Grum (a mispronunciation of the British musician's name, Graeme) put out an album in 2010 that was just awesome.  The videos for his songs are either hilarious or just plain neat.  He does a cover of Bowie's "Fashion" that is worth the price of admission alone.  
  
12 - "Hold On To Me" by Cowboy Junkies - Felida reveals her love for Spinneret (twice).  This is how she sees her relationship with her captain/mistress. The lines about the colour blue made it just right.  Cowboy Junkies are Canadian, but not "country" per se; closer to folk/rock; excellent songwriters.   
  
13 - "Lightbringer (Speedrun II)" by Covenant (feat. Necro Facility) - The dragon arrives.  "Bring the light/Burn the skies/Torch the lives/Break it all into parts" and "Where do we go from here?/I'm taking you with me!" fit the assault on Mindfang's fleet by Pyralspite.  The original version of this is considerably slower and more emo, but my friend who does an Industrial show on the local community radio station turned me on to this version, and I love it.   
  
14 - "The Enemy Smacks (Part 2)" by IQ (Live) - Had this one in mind for the combat between Mindfang and Redglare pretty much from Day 1.  I cut the first half of the song because the lyrics didn't quite fit, but they sure do in the second part.  When I write songs for the trolls, I often consider what "number" they are in the zodiac order (Serkets are 8, of course, and thus Pyropes are 7, so when I write for Terezi, at least part of it will be in 7/8.  This is why Kanaya's part in "Duo Deae" is in 6/4).  Thus, the combat between them here opens in 7/8 time.   But everything that happens in the rest of this chapter fits this song.  The lyrics fit a broken and beaten Mindfang (who still knows she's got one more trick up her sleeve):   
  
Don't you believe her  
Deliver a shiver to me  
Is this what you wanted?  
I'm haunted; my eye's grown cold  
I still got second sight  
I still can see at night  
  
Here comes the enemy  
The beast in me; alive a little more!  
On my hard shoulder  
The warning goes deeper than before  
I still got second sight  
I still can see at night!  
  
The organs on this one fit the instruments I think of when I play Mindfang/Vriska songs, so it's a natural choice.  Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!  
  
15 - "Sette Note In Nero" by Vince Tempera - translates to "Seven Notes In Black".  For the significance of the number, please refer to the previous song!  This instrumental is for Redglare's visit to Mindfang in her cellblock.  The tension created by the repetitive notes and the orchestra's occasional dissonance just work so well here.  From the soundtrack of "Kill Bill" and the master of songs for stories, Quentin Tarantino.  
  
16 - "Condemnation" by Depeche Mode (Live) - Obviously, where the title of the story comes from.  I wrote the courtblock scene to the primal stomps and claps of this.  Justice from Mindfang's perspective.  The live version with the real claps, etc. was a natural choice, and the choir in this one is SO much better than the original!  Just close your eyes and let this unfold while listening to this...

  
Condemnation  
Tried  
Here on the stand  
With the book in my hand  
And truth on my side  
  
Accusations  
Lies  
Hand me my sentence  
I'll show no repentance  
I'll suffer with pride  
  
If for honesty  
You want apologies  
I don't sympathize  
If for kindness  
You substitute blindness  
Please open your eyes  
  
Condemnation  
Why  
Because my duty  
Was always to beauty  
And that was my crime  
  
Feel elation  
High  
To know I can trust this  
Fix of injustice  
Time after time  
  
If you see purity  
As immaturity  
Well it's no surprise  
If for kindness  
You substitute blindness  
Please open your eyes  
  
17 - "Dead Man Walking (PRSUADR Mix)" by David Bowie - For the record, PRSUADR is me.  I remixed this sucker myself; first time I've ever tried to do it!  Took out the lyrics that weren't really relevant, but I wanted it to fit Spinneret's fight with the Tyranny and her subsequent escape from the courtblock.  "And I'm gone... like a dead man walking..."  I love Bowie, in case you haven't gathered. :)  
  
18 - "The Genie" by Don Henley - A message that says "some lessons need to be learned.  For every action, there will be a consequence."  From the Condesce's perspective, and I hope the music works for you because I just couldn't come up with anything really "rap/gangsta" that fit well enough/was really listenable.  The Eagles' drummer/singer likes to get a bit too Biblical for my tastes with his lyrics now and then, but I don't think it takes away too much from this tune.  
  
19 - "Harbour" by Moby (feat. Sinead O'Connor) - Mindfang's boat trip to Horuss' island and her walk down to the docks/writing in her journal for the last time.  While I don't mind "Nothing Compares 2 U" (90% of people don't know that her version is a cover of Prince's song!), I really enjoy her voice in pieces like this.  Moby is a master of ambient music, much like Brian Eno.   
  
20 - "Autosave Us" by Organic Audio - If I could have picked/written "walkabout" music for Damara, this would have been it.  Vaguely Asian with its opening chord and use of flute, it's just a song that screams sexy and confident.  The two bass breaks around the 4 minute mark make this song for me.  I know little else about this band except everything else I've heard of theirs doesn't come close to this one in awesomeness.  
  
21 - "Who's Gonna Save My Soul?" by Gnarls Barkley - The "end credits" of Condemnation and the question Mindfang asks now that her fleet is gone, her journal is full and her future both certain and uncertain at the same time.  A plea to the man of her future but also a lament of what's happened.  "Tired enough to lay my own soul down."  Listen to some of the lyrics in terms of her relationship with Doc Scratch and then to Felida or Latula in the final verse.  The organ chords in this are STUNNING and I LOVE playing them; never heard anyone else use these sequences before.   
  
22 - "Psycho" by Puddle of Mudd - Vriska's song.  She sees Terezi as "simply beautiful" and just a little bit crazy, but she knows there's all kinds of crazy inside of herself, too.  "Back in the days when we were young/when everything was like a loaded gun/ready to go off at any minute/Yeah, you know we're gonna win again!"  Vriska's confidence in her Scourge Sister and herself in a nutshell.  Again, one little bass lick in the second verse turns a good song into a GREAT one!  Feels like it should have come out of the 80's, honestly.   
  
23 - "Planet Caravan" by Black Sabbath - Shit, let's give Meulin another Sabbath tune.  The "Other" slow song by Ozzy and co.  This suits Meulin looking at the stars and wondering what's in store for her...  
  
Let me know what rocks your world this time around! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some thanks! First of all, thanks to my wife Lynnai for the incredible artwork for both the cover [[link]](http://drhicks76.deviantart.com/art/Condemnation-Fanfic-Cover-Art-343447941) and the art for the Epilogue [[link]](http://drhicks76.deviantart.com/art/Scourge-Sisters-Utterly-Unstoppable-382661379). She's done art for the next story, too, so you'll have more to come!
> 
> My editor, Michaela [Mercale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercale/pseuds/Mercale), without whom this would be considerably less polished. She's been my second test audience and despite sitting through some odd stuff, she's stuck with me this long and I appreciate it immensely. She's just starting up a new HS story, "A Handful of Diamonds", which takes place after the canon tale. You can get on board at the beginning here: [[link]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/868649)
> 
> My third reader, Christie, who is a voracious reader and has been a great supporter over the last few months. She's also contributed some art for this story and there's more to come! I will link it all here when it's posted! 
> 
> Thanks also to Lindsay and Lorilyn for their encouragement and willingness to listen to my goofy ideas as well as suggest a few. 
> 
> Also, HUGE thanks to all my regular readers. Some of you I've gotten to know through comments, and others I've not heard from but I thank you one and all. I hope you enjoyed this middle chapter, and I especially hope you'll join me as I bring this to a close. By expanding the story to novel size, I think I've had a chance to develop the characters a bit more so in NLF, and while there will be a fair share of... adult situations, I think you've gotten used to that by now, and this will always be about the Story first and foremost. Thanks again and hope to see you back in the near future! Dal
> 
> CONDEMNATION SOUNDTRACK: [[link] ](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/u/64694493/CONDEMNATION%20SOUNDTRACK.zip)


End file.
